Endless Dream
by Pata Hikari
Summary: A change has occurred in Heaven's Feel 5. A loophole. A different Servant has been called. She has two goals. Save her sister, and stop her Servant. (Discontinued)
1. Counter Guardian

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Prologue: Counter Guardian.

The Counter Force.

The will of the world made manifest. Anything which threatens to destroy the world will have to fight off the Avatars of the Counter Force, called Counter Guardians.

Counter Guardians are created by the world. The world gathers up powerful souls, souls with great strength and ability.

And in a time of absolute need, makes them an offer.

----

Swords flew through the air.

Swords, spears, axes. The weapons were all aiming for one target.

_"Schüzen Sie sich, Sheild des Lichtes sich reflektieren!" _A young woman, in her twenties, threw out her hand. Light shot forth from it, forming a shining barrier in front of her.

The weapons struck the barrier, lightning crackled around them, before suddenly flying backwards towards the one who had thrown it.

The man in golden armor was forced to move, dodging his own attack reflected back at him. His face a smirk of amusement. "Oh, is that all you have?"

She didn't answer, she threw out her hand again, _"Brennende Flammen schlagen als Pfeil der Zerstöung!" _A shaft of fire launched out from her hand, flying straight towards the man in gold.

It moved too fast for him, and he got blasted in the chest.

"..." The man stared at her, "Such a determined girl." More swords appeared behind him. "It's almost touching how you try so hard to fix this broken world."

Two people.

One was a man who had become a "Hero" his skill, power, and abilities made him the King of the only civilization of the world back then. He gathered treasures from all over the world, condensing all the wishes and future dreams of humanity into his vault. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes.

The other was a woman. She was not a "Hero." She did not, and never would, have legends spoken about her. She was a magus. She had fought, ten years ago, in a battle of "Heroes." Tohsaka Rin. A simple Magus, taken under the tutelage of the Second. Attempting to learn the Impossible. True Magic.

The Holy Grail War. Seven Magi call forth Seven Heroes, and they battle for the right to hold the Holy Grail.

Yet the Holy Grail was anything but "holy." Even now it spread its curse upon the world. A simple, yet painful curse that said one thing to all it touched.

**"Die."**

And so the world did. Painful deaths and suffering as the horrible curse spread.

And at the center of it all was the Golden King's Castle. The Grail rested below it, and poured its taint around it like a moat.

"Shut up!" Rin cast another spell. Beams of ice shot, all aiming to freeze Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh countered with another rain of swords. A few were frozen in the ice, but the rest moved on their path towards her.

Rin quickly pulled up a barrier, but it was too late.

Countless weapons. Noble Phantasms, weapons of legend and Heroic Power. They smashed against her pitiful shield, and were at least slowed down.

A dozen swords pierced her, smashed her back against a wall.

"...!!" Rin grunted in pain. Blood poured from every wound.

She was done for.

"Hmmm... what to do with you." Gilgamesh walked over to her. "You're a beautiful girl." He chuckled, "And so strong willed. I think I'll keep you alive."

"..." Rin glared at him.

...a voice spoke to her. A voiceless voice.

_Do you desire strength?_

Time seemed to freeze for Rin. Everything stopped.

_Do you desire strength? Do you wish to become a Hero?_

The voice, it spoke to her. It asked her.

_Do you desire strength? Become one with Me. And I will give you strength._

"..." To do this.

It would make her like him.

...it's worth it. To sell her Soul to save everyone.

"Shirou..." She whispered, "...I guess we're both idiots." She closed her eyes.

_I accept._

The swords flew out of her.

Her wounds healed.

"W-what?"

Tohsaka Rin stood up.

She was no longer a mere Magus.

She held up her hand, and called forth what she had chosen to be her "symbol."

The symbol of a Hero.

An artificial Hero created by the World.

Her Noble Phantasm formed in her hand.

_**"Jeweled Sword of Zeldritch!"**_ She screamed, calling forth its Name.

The Second Magic formed.

A true miracle. Impossible by the laws of the World.

"Die!" Rin shouted, all possibilities forming into one whole.

Gilgamesh did not have time to react. The sword of possibilities pierced his heart.

"...you!!" He gasped for breath, "What... what did you do?"

"I ended you." Rin hissed. "Now this world can heal."

More swords appeared from behind Gilgamesh. Every sword he owned.

"You... you bitch!" He snarled, and using his last gasp of life, hurled them towards Rin.

...each and every one pierced her.

And two Heroes, one made by the dreams of humanity, and one made by her dreams alone, died.


	2. Summoning

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 1: Summoning

Every day it was the same thing.

Her life followed a routine.

Matou Sakura lived life largely by the whims of others.

Her father of birth had thrown her away, and her new family saw her only as a tool to preserve their magic.

Filling her body with those things, it caused her nothing but pain, as her body was twisted into forming the "proper" Magic Circuits.

When she was lucky, she went to bed with this horrible longing. When she wasn't... her brother came into the room...

She was making it by pretending it was Sempai doing it. Even though she knew that Sempai would never be so cruel, he would be gentle with her...

The only time she was happy was when she was with Sempai.

And now this... this thing had appeared on her arm.

...if only it had been a simple bruise.

The moment "grandfather" had seen the mark, he had begun preparing. He had even forced Shinji to help prepare.

"You're late." Shinji snarled at her, slapping her in the side of the head.

He was careful not to hit her too hard, most of the time now. Ever since Sempai fought with him. However, his cruelty in emotional insults had grown worse. He perceived her as taking the only real friend he had. And so, where as before she was just a thing to abuse and use for fun, now she was a thing to hate.

"Shinji, that is enough." Grandfather wasn't much better. "What matters is that Sakura is here." His shriveled face split into a grin. "Soon, Sakura, you will enter the Holy Grail War."

"..." Sakura rarely spoke at him, she just nodded.

The Holy Grail.

A mystic artifact with the power to grant any wish.

"What do I do, Grandfather?" She asked.

Perhaps with it, she could gain a selfish wish. Forsake this life as the "Heir" to the Matou magic, and simply be part of the family of Emiya Shirou.

"You call forth the Servant. Do not fear, the Grail does most of the work." Grandfather explained, "The Servant will be the one to actually fight. I suggest trying to call forth Assassin."

I see. Sakura stepped up to the summoning circle. So all I have to do is call out to a Servant.

"Use the Command Spell as a focus, it will call out and bind one to your will."

"Oy, Gramps, you really think she can actually call a Servant? I still say you should give me the Command spell." Shinji said angrily. His hatred and venom towards her could not be more clear.

She held up her arm. The spell engraved upon her. It reached out, beyond this world.

Reached into the Throne of Heroes.

"By the Right of this Crest upon my Arm." Sakura began the spell, "I ask of thee, the Holy Grail, grant me a Servant so I may test my power to see if I am worthy of thee."

The magic circle glowed, light and power circled around them all.

"I, Matou Sakura, call forth this Servant. Answer my call!"

-----

On the Throne of Heroes, countless spirits rested.

They lived to preserve the world and humanity. An eternal, immortal existence. Both Heroic Spirits, divine heroes revered by humanity, having reached the Throne through deeds, and Counter Guardians, having reached the Throne as the cost they had to pay, in exchange for the World making them a Hero. They rested upon the Throne.

Sometimes a Magi would call upon them, so they would transmit their knowledge, power, form, something to the Magus to fufill the contract. It was simple work, and many Heroes only did it out of obligation.

However, there was one call that all Heroes were eager to accept.

The call of the Holy Grail. Using Heaven's Feel, the Third Magic, it could take the full power, memory, and form of the Heroic Spirit and give it a new body.

A new chance at life, a new wish.

Generally the Hero most like the Magus calling them was summoned.

However, if something that has some tie to a Hero is used as a catalyst for the summoning, that particular Hero is what is called.

It is a loophole.

The Counter Guardians would not normally be called. While they are like Heroic Spirits, they do not have the Legend behind them, so the Grail will not call them.

But if the summoning has something that the Counter Guardian has ties to...

Then they can respond to the summoning.

A gem that Counter Guardian EMIYA had held his entire life, the memory of the one who saved his life.

And now...

The sister, the sad, abused and forgotten sister of Counter Guardian TOHSAKA.

----

A bright light had filled the room. Zouken hissed as the light burned at his frail body. Shinji just turned away the light bothering his eyes.

Sakura stared right at it. She stared as a figure formed in the center of the circle.

The light faded.

"...well done Sakura." Zouken said with pride.

A woman stood in the center of the summoning circle. She was beautiful, tall and majestic looking. A long flowing red cape billowed behind her, her long black hair moving in equal measure. Her clothing was simple. A black shirt, with a gray skirt, around her belt there hung a sword. Her blue eyes were cold as ice, looking around the room.

"..." The woman's gaze turned from Zouken, to Shinji, finally resting on Sakura.

"She dosn't look like an Assassin to me." Shinji rolled his eyes, "Couldn't even call the right class."

"Ask her who she is." Zouken whispered to Sakura.

"...Who are you?" Sakura asked quietly, seeing this beautful woman... it made Sakura feel inadequate in every way.

"..." The woman stared at them.

"Can she talk even? Geez what a fail-"

"I am Caster." The woman answered. "That is all you need to know of me." She interrupted Shinji.

Shinji growled, this woman... "Listen here, know your place Servant! Tell us your name!"

"A name will not help you in any way." Caster answered as cold as over. "As Caster, I do not rely on any Noble Phantasm. My skill in the art of magic is what will win my battles. Therefore, you knowing my name is not needed."

"Very well." Zouken said, cutting off Shinji before he could speak further. "Caster is a good class, Sakura. With her, you will be able to hide in the shadows, and strike from a distance. You will not need to risk yourself in any personal combat." Zouken turned to Caster, "You will stay here and perform your magic to win the war. Sakura will live life as usual. I doubt she'll need to use her Command Spells."

"..." Caster narrowed her eyes.

"...Caster?" Sakura felt a frightening feeling coming from the Servant.

"I will not do any such thing. I will be standing by my Master's side as much as possible." She spoke with in an absolute tone.

"..." Zouken was taken aback, "You will do so. That is an order." He finally regained his composure.

"You do not give me orders." Caster growled, "There is only one person who can give me orders. If you want me to obey your command, convince my Master to waste one of her Command Spells." She walked out of the circle, and stopped in front of Sakura.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at this tall woman. She's beautiful...

"Master. Do you have a wish? Do you, personally, have a reason to have the Holy Grail?"

"..." An image passed through Sakura's mind.

A simple image. Shirou and herself, eating dinner.

"I have a wish. But it's small and selfish." Sakura whispered.

"No matter how the selfish the wish may be, I will fight to help you get it." Her voice became gentle, "Can you tell me your name, Master?"

"...Sakura."

"Well then, Sakura." Caster smiled kindly, "Let's leave this place."

"H-huh?"

She stepped past Sakura, "Well, I want to get a good look at the town, and well, I can't leave your side, you know?"

"..." Sakura smiled weakly, "OK, Caster, let's go." She followed the Servant.

"...I don't like her." Shinji growled.

"Shush boy." Zouken snapped, "All that matters is that she wins."

----

Caster looked around.

The city was like it had once been.

Untainted by the evil, undamaged by Gilgamesh's whims. It was beautiful.

What am I going to do? She thought. She glanced over at Sakura. It made sense, of course Shinji hasn't summoned a Servant. Sakura had, she was the one with the magical power.

"..."

"What's wrong Caster?" Sakura asked, "You look sad."

"...just remembering some painful memories." Caster admitted. She had failed Sakura in her life. Now, she had a second chance. She would save her, she would save everyone.

"Oh, we're getting near the school!" Sakura said cheerily.

"...I'd better change into a spirit." Caster said, "I'll still be here, Sakura, but you won't be able to see me."

"...OK." Sakura's smile faded.

In an instant Caster reverted to a spirit.

She still trailed Sakura, but at a safe distance.

They reached the gate.

"Here's my school, I'm a member of the archery club... Caster? Are you-"

"Shh!" Caster hissed.

It had come upon her.

The feeling.

Another Servant was near.

"Sakura, act normal." Caster whispered, before pulling away from her. She couldn't risk it looking like to another Master that she was in any way connected to Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around.

It was Tohsaka Rin.

"..." From a distance, Caster stared. She could feel it, clung around Rin like a snake.

Archer.

Even the thought of him made her blood boil. Still, to act now would be pointless. It was daylight.

She cast a spell over herself, masking her presence and spreading it across the entire school.

This would be safer, and tonight she could confront them both normally.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Oh? Me?" Sakura always wondered if Rin even remembered her... if she did, she gave no indication. "I decided to get a bit of extra practice done today, Tohsaka-sempai." The lie came easily. Lying was actually very easy for her. The only person she had a hard time lying to was Shirou.

"I see." Rin nodded, "Well then, see you later then."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um, I forgot a book at school. I came to get it." Rin quickly ran inside the school.

Sakura shrugged, "What was that about Caster?" She asked in a whisper.

"...I'll explain later." Was all Caster said.

----

Rin looked around the school. "Are you sure of it, Archer?" She asked her Servant.

"Positive. There's a Servant lurking here. I can feel its mark all over the school." Archer was, of course, in spirit form.

"Very well then, tonight we'll investigate." Rin answered. If they could find a Servant this early, perhaps they could deal with it.

"Good to hear Master." Archer had a feeling he knew who he would run into tonight. _It's the fateful night, what started me on this foolish path._

Still, he was here now. And he would stop himself, stop Emiya Shirou from making the same mistake he did. Even if he had to do so by force.

----

For the rest of the day they wandered the down. Caster found it pleasant.

"And here you go." Sakura handed Caster an ice cream cone.

"Thank you." Caster smiled, "You didn't have to. While it helps me regain Mana faster, I don't need to eat."

"But I wanted to." Sakura started licking her cone. "So, Caster, what do you think of this city?"

"...I like it." Caster answered, "It's a beautiful one." She quickly began eating her cone. Servants were immune to brain freeze.

"Glad to hear."

Silence followed for a short time.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. I think I know a way to give us an advantage in this War."

"..." Sakura sighed, her demeanor darkening. "I see. I guess we need to talk about it eventually."

"Yeah." Caster felt uncomfortable talking about this, still, she needed to do it. "I have an idea. I am a Magus, therefore I am perfectly capable of summoning a Servant. My idea is that, tomorrow after I prepare, I summon a second Servant." She knew this trick would work, of course. She had seen the Caster in her life do it.

"That sounds... fine." Sakura muttered.

"So you approve?" Caster asked. She needed to have Sakura with her on these.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea. You can do it." Sakura sighed, "Let's go home Caster."

"..." I bet you don't think of that empty mansion as home. Caster thought. _No, you think of that simple house as your home._

----

By the time they got home it was late.

Shinji was furious.

"What the hell were you doing all day Sakura! Just running around town-"

Caster silenced him with a glare. "We were scouting around. Preparing for battle. If you don't want me to do my job they tell me so I can kill you and use your corpse to make a Familiar that will actually be helpful."

"Caster!" Sakura stared.

"..." Shinji's face became pale. "...never mind." He headed up to his room.

_Tohsaka Rin, One. Matou Shinji, Zero. _Caster thought in triumph.

----

For an hour they searched the school.

Not a trace of the Servant remained.

"Are you sure you detected something Archer?" Rin asked in frustration.

"I'm sure of it!" Archer himself was getting frustrated. Any Servant that was around here should have attacked by now.

"Hmm? What do we have here?"

"!!!" Rin looked up, "...Archer!"

"Hmm?" Archer turned his gaze to where Rin was looking.

A man in blue armor stood on top of a lamp post.

Lancer.

_All right. Now it really begins. _Archer thought.

-----

"Good night, Sakura." Caster whispered.

She held up her hand. It was strange, she had somehow gained the power to cast some magic with a mere thought. It wasn't the domain of the Second, she knew that. It must be a gift the World gave her.

"...I'll place this over you." It was a simple spell, if she was put in any danger at all, it would inform her. Using wind magic, plus enhancing her speed with Reinforcement, Caster could make it from the school to here in two minutes.

She jumped out the window. It was time to see if Archer had taken the bait.

-----

Metal clashing with metal.

Combat between two master warriors.

One of them, Lancer, was getting frustrated.

By nature of being an Archer, he should be trying to pull back and attack from a distance. But instead he's closing in, and attacking with swords.

Endless swords.

Lancer had knocked the damn things out of his hands one hundred and thirty six times by now.  
_  
Damn it, why can't I go all out? _He hated this, his current Master had stolen the Command Spells from his rightful Master. And now he was being forced to be used as a scout, unable to fight freely.

He gritted his teeth. This was annoying. Everything that could go wrong for him in this War had so far.

----

"Hook, line and sinker." Caster looked down at the battle.

Archer was fighting Lancer, as she remembered.

Though the cause was different, the result was the same.

As a user of the Second, she knew that this sort of thing happened often. Fate often had an "effect" set up. So while the "cause" may be variable, the "effect" is much less so.

Lancer's Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg, manipulated this tendency on a high level.

"Now, should I join in the fray or not?" She was standing on top of the Archery clubhouse. She had detected Shirou inside, it was going to be some time before the battle would be interrupted by him. "Hmmm I did come here for a reason."

She wanted to unnerve Archer. By showing that some things had changed, she hoped to dissuade him from trying his plan. Because unlike him, she didn't really like the idea of fighting herself.

"Ready... aim..." She pointed a finger at the two fighters. "Fire."

-----

Lancer saw the attack coming.

A point of light, rushing towards them both. As a magic user himself, he recognized an attack spell when he saw it. He suddenly disengaged, jumping back around ten feet.

Archer looked confused for a split second, before the spell blasted him in the back.

Lancer wasn't concerened with Archer anymore. There was an enemy attacking from a distance, that shot would be only the first. Judging by the fact that it was magic...

He dashed past Rin, heading towards the source of the spell, he became a blue blur.

...and ran into a red blur.

Both stopped.

"...a woman?" Lancer asked. No, not just a woman. He realized. "...Caster, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Lancer."

"I see." Lancer had to admit, this was a lucky break. Two Servants in one night. He was now much closer to finishing this inane scouting mission. And if his "test" against Caster, a class ill-suited to physical combat, went too far... well, who could blame him? "Well then, now that introductions are finished..." Lancer attacked, his lance becoming a point of red.

....in an instant Caster moved, a sword appearing in her hand. She deflected his attack.

"..." Lancer lowered his lance. "Oh **God Damn it!** You use a sword too? For the love of.... why the hell aren't you and Archer Saber!?"

"...you sound offended." Caster commented.

"Of course I am! I'm Lancer." He held up his weapon, "Note the fact that I use a Lance." He spun it around and pointed it at Archer's throat. He had been sneaking up on them. "And I know you're behind me Bow-boy." He cleared his throat, "Anyways! The point is this, I am a Lancer. Therefore, my Noble Phantasm, the tool which defines me as a Hero, is a lance. You don't see me prancing around with, I don't know..."

"A bow?" Caster suggested helpfully.

"Yeah! Because I'm Lancer. You two are doing it wrong. Seriously. Archer, you fight with bows. Caster, you mainly blast shit with magic. That's how it works! Neither of you use _**fucking swords!"**_

Then, to complete the situation, the door to the Archery Club opened, and out walked Emiya Shirou.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The three Servants stared at him.

"Umm...." Shirou looked at the situation. "Did I... interuppt something?"

"Great, just great." Lancer sighed, "Now, to finish the process of ruining my day, I have to be seen. Grand. I hope you're happy kid, now I have to kill you."

"..." Shirou's survival skills kicked in.

He ran straight past them, dashing into the school at near inhuman speeds.

"Wow that's fast." Lancer pulled back his lance, "Well, I guess I'll see you two later." He then muttered. "Lousy people doing it wrong." He lashed off.

Just as Rin made it to the scene. "Did..." She gasped for breath, having ran all the way, "I... miss something."

"Oh, yeah. Lancer just ran off into the school building to kill a kid. I suggest you go stop him." Caster said.

"Who... the hell are you." Rin retained her breath.

"Caster."

"I see. Wait. What?"

"You're asking what about me being Caster? Or Lancer killing the kid?"

"Archer, stop him!" Rin screamed.

...suddenly, the spell went off. Sakura was in danger.

"..." Caster nodded, "I'll see you two later, bye!" She dashed off, casting the spells needed to get to the Matou's as fast as possible.

----

"Wake up!" Shinji snapped at Sakura.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. The moment she say Shinji, they became dull.

"You'd better be ready, I'm real frustrated tonight." He growled.

"Nii-san, please... not-" He slapped her in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" He pulled off her nightgown, messily groping her breast. "We both know you really crave this!"

"..." Sakura closed her eyes. Another night. Time to endure it.

Shini undid her bra, however, before he could remove it, a light filled the room.

"..." Shinji slowly looked up.

Caster was standing there, a magic spell formed in her hands. There was a look upon her face, a look which spoke of her intentions quite well.

"Caster..." Sakura whispered.

"Leave, now." Caster ordered, "You have three seconds before I change my mind and kill you now. Be warned, if you even _**set foot **_in my Master's room again, I won't warn you. You'll just be dead."

"..." Shinji didn't say anything, his face pale and gray, he just ran out of the room.

"..." Caster slumped down, suddenly looking so tired.

"Caster?" Sakura adjusted her bra, "Are you OK?"

"..." Caster wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"Caster!?"

"I'm sorry." She choked out, "I'm so sorry. I've failed you." Tears landed on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry Sakura, they're never hurt you again... I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"...Caster..."

The two stayed like that for some time.


	3. Life as it is

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 2: Life as it is

The town was black.

A blackness spread, a sick ooze. People were running. Running, because if the blackness touched them, they would die.

People ran, and cried, and begged for hope.

...and in the middle of it all, a young girl stood.

...why? Why did this happen? Was the thoughts in her head.

She was the only one standing, standing in the center of it all. Atop the massive pile of twisted flesh, leaking the blackness.

...a light formed in front of her.

And Sakura woke up.

----

"...nnngggg"

Emiya Shirou opened his eyes.

"Mornin." He said to nobody in particular. He had slept well last night.

Granted, the dream had been odd, the usual endless swords had appeared, but with it dreams of someone else...

How weird.

Shirou got dressed, washed his face, and shaved. The usual morning routine. Completely ordinary.

He walked out to the dining room, as his routine always did. He was up early enough to make breakfast.

Yup, totally normal day.

"Good morning, Shirou." The quiet, blond haired woman said.

"Morning." Shirou nodded.

....wait.

**"Whahaahaha!?" **Shirou jumped back.

"Hmm?" The girl frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um." Shirou regained his composure, the events of the previous night coming back to him. "Sorry, Saber. I'm just not used to you yet." He bowed in apology.

"..." Saber shook her head, "It is alright. I understand that you'll need to adjust yourself."

"Thanks Saber." He nodded, "I think I'll make breakfast, then train in the Dojo until Sakura comes."

Saber's eyes lit up at the word "Dojo." "Shirou, you practice martial arts?"

"Well, not really. Well, I know basic sword play and archery... but I don't study any style. I just train to keep my body strong."

A faint smile formed over Saber. "I see, that is good. Perhaps I could join you? I need to keep my body strong too."

Shirou felt his face flush, "Sure, once I prepare breakfast we'll go..."

----

The sun shone through Sakura's window.

The girl was already awake, getting dressed.

Caster, however, was still asleep. The Servant lazily rested on her bed. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles and her clothing was crumpled up.

"Caster?" Sakura shook her, "Caster, wake up?"

"nnn...ggg..." Caster sat up, somehow not opening her eyes. "...is it mornin...?"

"Yes it is." Sakura smiled.

"God damn it. Somebody make the night longer." Caster mumbled, "Well... I'd better get dressed..."

"Um, Caster, you only have that one outfit. Isn't it part of you?"

"..." Caster stared at Sakura, her dazed sleep craving eyes showing an utter lack of understanding. Finally, realization dawned upon her. "Oh, right. I'm a Spirit now. Guess this'll do."

She walked, zombie like, out of the room.

"I guess Caster's not a morning person." Sakura giggled.

-----

"..." Shinji stared at the sight.

Caster, that demon woman who clearly desired to kill him in many painful ways, was staring at him.

A glazed look in her eyes.

She repeated the request.

"You. Make me breakfast. And Coffee."

It was downright **surreal.**

"You. Make me breakfast. And Coffee."

It was clear that Caster needed this to function properly. At the moment she was a robot, requesting refueling.

Shinji decided to obey her rather then risk her deciding to eat him. He had gotten decent at cooking, since Sakura was rarely around to cook meals anymore.

-----

"Ow..."

Shirou was on his back, in the middle of the dojo.

Saber was standing over him, her face covered with worry.

A broken shinai sat off in the corner.

"I'm so sorry Shirou." Saber said quickly, "It's just that training with you reminded me of sparring with my brother and well we usually sparred in full armor so..."

"I'll... be fine, Saber." Shirou wheezed, "Just give me a minute for my broken bones to heal."

"...Oh no." Saber thought about it. She had gone to far, her Master was injured, and company was coming over.

"Shirou, stay here. I'll go serve breakfast to your guests." Saber left the dojo.

"Wait! Saber!" Shirou struggled to get up, his body protesting every movement, "How can I explain you to Sakura and Fuji-nee?"

...she was gone.

"...this was not what I had in mind when I started training." Shirou muttered.

-----

Caster munched on the breakfast Shinji made, quickly downing a whole pot of coffee while she did it.

"...it is... edible." Caster said to him.

"...well I'm not trying to be a master chef here." Shinji muttered, eating his own breakfast. "Sakura is the good cook, and she's always running off in the mornings."

Caster gave Shinji a dull stare. "Oh gee, I wonder why she prefers to spend as much time out of this house as possible?"

"..."

"Oh, Sakura!" She called out as Sakura walked past.

"Yes?"

"I'll be staying here today, I'll be preparing for what we talked about yesterday."

"Oh, OK." Sakura nodded, "See you later Caster."

"Now then." Caster turned to Shinji, "You may not have a magic bone in your body, but you can help me with the grunt work." She smiled as she said this.

"Why should I help you?" Shinji demanded.

"Because if you don't I'll put you in a wheelchair the rest of your life." Caster said so cheerfully.

"...fine, what do you need."

"A man to do the heavy lifting, though you'll do, and access to your grandfather's bank account." Caster figured that she could gain some backup power while she was at it. "So come on, we're going out shopping."

"But I have school!" Shinji protested.

"Which do you find more important, your attendance record or the use of your legs?"

"...you make a convincing argument." Shinji sighed.

----

After forcing his body to work properly again (if his body complained, he reminded it that he had been _stabbed in the heart _yesterday) Shirou made it to the dining room. Breakfast had already been set up, and Saber was sitting at the table. "Oh, Shirou? Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just sore." Shirou said quickly, "Now Saber, there's something-"

"Heeey! I smell breakfast!"

"...oh crap." Shirou pushed Saber out of the room, "Sorry, Saber, but you really have to hide."

"..." saber sighed, "Very well." She ducked off to Shirou's bedroom, she'd wait there for company to leave.

A moment later, Fujimura Taiga entered the room. "Morning Shirou!" She was cheerful as usual. She looked around, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"She's a little late today, I guess." Shirou shrugged, "I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

"Oh I hope so, you better not have scared her off Shirou!" Taiga said seriously, "If I have to lose Sakura-chan's cooking because of you I'll get you."

"If you want to eat her food go to her house." Shirou grumbled.

-----

"A jewelry store?" Shinji nearly shouted, "You dragged me here to buy jewelry!?"

"A-hem. I use gemstones as a component of my spells." Caster said, "So come on, who's the Heroic Spirit of Magic here, and who's the worm without an ounce of magic in his body?"

Shinji gritted his teeth. _This woman, she'll pay one day, she'll pay. _As soon as he finds a way to attack her without her killing him.

-----

The church was on top of a hill, surrounded by nature. A simple stone path was what connected it to the city.

Lancer sat on top of the church. He was resting, and waiting.

"Oy, what're you doing up here?"

Lancer turned around. What a strange man, a Heroic Spirit from the last war, Gilgamesh. "I'm sitting." He answered.

"Oh I could have never guessed." Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "What I mean is why aren't you going off and searching for the other Servants?"

Lancer scoffed, "That's because I found all the ones there are." He stood up from his perch, "As you know, my 'Master' is the Church Supervisor. He can tell when each Servant is summoned. The order has been: Berserker, myself, Archer, Caster, and finally Saber. Rider and Assassin haven't been summoned yet."

Gilgamesh frowned, "That's not normal."

"No it isn't." Lancer looked out towards the city, "And I can't even leave this church until another Servant is summoned."

"Heh." Gilgamesh chuckled, "When I had a Master, I was never bound in such a way."

"Your Master must have been a saint. If I try and leave he'll just Command Spell my ass." Lancer stretched, "By the way, what are you after anyways? You're not a spirit anymore, the Grail clearly gave you a new body. What else could you want?"

"Heh." Gilgamesh chuckled, "This world is rotten. I intend to fix it." He raised his gaze towards the sky. "The world has gone so wrong. Ten years of seeing the pettiness, the corruption, the cowardice, it makes me sick." His face split into a grin, "I figure a King like myself, armed with the Holy Grail, can fix things."

"Man whatever." Lancer shrugged, "The world doesn't seem that different to me."

-----

Sakura knocked on the door. "Sempai?" She called out.

"Come in Sakura." Shirou called back.

Taiga and Shirou were both already at the table.

"I'm sorry for being late, I slept in." Sakura bowed in apology.

"Oh you don't have to apologize..." Shirou muttered, "You're a guest."

"But... you rely on me helping you Sempai." Sakura said, her face blushing slightly, her hands clasped together.

"..." Shirou's face became red. _Damn it Emiya! She's your junior!_ Yet he couldn't help but notice how smooth and long her hair had gotten, how soft her figure had become, how large her-

_Damn it Emiya stop that train of thought right now!_ Shirou slammed his head against the table.

"Sempai?! Are you allright?"

"I'm fine." Shirou muttered, "Just didn't get a lot of sleep." Technically true.

"Poor Shirou. You need to spend less time in that dirty old shack." Taiga added. "You sleep better in your room."

"I only fall asleep there because I'm working, often fixing the things you break." Shirou countered.

"..." Taiga whimpered, "Sakura-chan! Shioru's being mean again!"

"I'm sure you can handle it Fujimura-sensei." Sakura said, having long since gotten used to the dynamic of this house.

_Yes. This is my wish._ Sakura thought, _To have this family._

"Hmm? Sakura? Are you alright?" Shirou looked worried.

"Huh?" Sakura noticed, there were tears in her eyes, "Oh, sorry Sempai, some dust must have gotten in my eyes..." She quickly wiped them away. "Come on, we need to head to school."

Shirou's eyes widened, "Um, I forgot something in my room, be right back!" He needed to explain school to Saber.

-----

Lancer opened the fridge.

"..."

Kotomine Kirei stared at Lancer. For the past ten minutes he had been looking through the pantry, cupboards, and now the fridge.

"..." Lancer turned and stared at him. "Hey, you." He pointed at Kirei, "We're out of milk, bread, ham, and pocky."

"...why is the pocky important?"

"Hey, I've grown to like it." Lancer folded his arms.

"You're a Servant." Kirei growled, "You don't need to eat."

"But I like to, and if you didn't want to pay for my food costs you shouldn't have taken my Master's command spells." Lancer's voice became venomous at that.

"..."

"Give me your credit card, I'm going to get food."

Keiri sighed, "Fine." He reached into his pocket and shoved his wallet into Lancer's hands, "Don't fight anything, got it."

"Sure, sure." Lancer grumbled.

----

"Shirou, I can not just let you be alone." Saber said, in a tone that said it is final. "I understand that you need to go to school, but the school is not a safe place."

"Saber." Shirou sighed, "I don't think Tohsaka will try anything."

"I'm not worried about Rin." Saber frowned, "I'm worried about Archer."

"..." Shirou remembered last night. Fighting against Berserker, Saber had pinned him down, however Archer fired an arrow. An arrow that also happened to be an exploding sword. If Shirou hadn't pulled Saber out of the way, she would have been hit.

"While Rin is trustworthy, Archer most definitely isn't. Plus, out of all the classes, Archer is the one most capable of acting independently." Saber touched Shirou's head, "Just close your eyes."

Instantly what appeared to be a stat list in a video game, detailing Archer, appeared in his head.

"Note the Independent Action ability." Saber explained. "Archer's can make do with a lot less magical energy then other Servants, plus they can move farther away from their Master's then most. Since the mana link gets weaker the farther away you travel, we generally stay close, Archer is the exception."

"But you'd attract stares, following me to school." Shirou muttered, while Saber's arguments made sense, he still didn't want her to cause such a ruckus.

"Tell you what, Shirou. How about I simply follow you, but wait outside. I'll follow you home later." Saber suggested.

"...fine." Shirou sighed, "Just leave a while after me and Sakura."

Saber nodded, "If anything happens, I'll be right there." She smiled kindly.

Shirou's face flushed. "Ye-yeah, thanks Saber." _Honestly, you're such a pervert_. Shirou scolded himself,_ First you think such thoughts about Sakura, now Saber?_

"Come on Sempai!"

"Coming!" Shirou nodded towards Saber, "See you later then."

----

Rin marched to school, Archer trailing behind her.

"School isn't exactly interesting a second time." Archer muttered.

"Oh? You went to school?" Rin asked, "So do you remember anything about yourself?"

"Oh um..." Archer cursed at himself for the verbal stumble, "Sorry, I just vaguely remember going to school."

"I see." Rin accepted that, and Archer was once again grateful that Rin had accepted his amnesia excuse. She stopped, "Hey, it's Emiya-kun."

Shirou and Sakura were walking through the gate.

"And Saber's behind him." Archer added.

Sure enough, a distance far enough away to make her not look like she was following them, but close enough to still have a good look at him, was Saber.

"Hmm... Archer, stay close to her."

"She'll detect me the moment I get any closer."

Rin shrugged, "Then appear, just say you're there to watch her."

Archer sighed, "You sure?"

"The Master isn't a threat." Rin pointed out, "The Servant is."

"Good point." Archer appeared in corporal form, "Though I kind of stand out."

Rin shrugged, "If anyone asks, you're into cosplay." She grinned.

"..." Archer glared at her.

----

Saber spun around, a Servant was near.

"Hello." Archer said, waving.

"...hello." Saber narrowed her eyes.

"Rin told me to keep an eye on you." Archer sat down on a bench.

They were across the street from the school.

"Is that all?" Saber asked.

"Yes, that's all." Archer rolled his eyes, "Oh, wait, I'm secretly planning to attack you. In broad daylight. In front of a school. While sitting on a bench. You got me Saber, you're a sharp one."

Saber sighed, "Fine." She sat down next to him.

Several minutes of silence followed.

"Soooooo...." Archer said, "How're things with Shirou?"

"Oh, they're fine." Saber said, "And you with Rin?"

"Peachy."

"I see."

More silence.

Then Lancer walked past them, a McDonalds bag in his left hand.

"...what?" Archer asked.

"Huh?" Lancer looked to the side, "Oh, Hi Saber!" He waved. "...and Archer." He said much more dourly.

"Um, Lancer, what are you doing?" Saber was beginning to wonder if the entire Holy Grail War was showing up at this school.

"I wanted breakfast. So I got an Egg McMuffin." Lancer answered honestly.

"..." Saber stared.

"..." Archer stared

"What?"

Archer groaned, "You... your Master lets you run around like that?"

Lancer shrugged, "My Master isn't active right now. Rider and Assassin haven't been summoned yet, he just wants me to scout out everyone. So I'm free until they're summoned."

"Wait." Archer said suddenly, "Rider and Assassin aren't summoned!?"

"Yeah. My Master has a way to tell, and he says they aren't."

"What's so surprising about it Archer?" Saber asked

"...nothing, I just thought that they'd all be called by now." Archer muttered.

Lancer sat down between them, "What's up?"

"Our Masters are at school. We're waiting for them to finish." Saber answered, "It's... not exciting."

"Probably not." Lancer shrugged, "Battle is always like this. Hours upon hours of boredom, and a few minutes of excitement. Then it's over." Lancer sighed, "The rush makes it worth it though." He laughed.

The three sat there.

"So, I'm guessing there's no chance of us sharing old war stories? I mean, since we have to hide our identities and all." Lancer said.

"I already know your identity." Saber pointed out.

"Yeah but Arch-"

"Cu Chulainn."

"Godammit." Lancer sighed, "Well then, I guess I can entertain you two with my life." He glanced at Archer, "How'd you figure it out anyways?"

"I saw you use Gae Bolg against Saber."

"We're familiar with your legend Lancer." Saber shrugged, "It's not like you could tell us anything new."

"...good point." Lancer groaned, "I just don't want to go back to my worthless Master."

"...you could get us some food." Archer suggested.

"Why should I buy you two food?"

"I wouldn't mind having some food." Saber looked at him, "Please Lancer?"

"...fine." Lancer sighed, "I'll just spend more of his money. Be right back."

----

The room where she had been summoned.

Caster was refining and changing the circle, making it to her liking.

Meanwhile Shinji was moving large heavy stones around the room, grunting and complaining every few minutes.

"Done." Caster stood up, "Oh? Shinji? You're not?"

"Shut... up... woman." Shinji grunted, "First you spend over a hundred thousand yen on jewels, which by the way Gramps will likely kill me over, and now you're making me move rocks around. Why?"

"Because what I want to do requires this environment." Caster said. In truth, she had peeked into possibilities, and found that the one that gave her the desired result had the room looking like this. Why it had to look like that, she didn't know. But Zelretch had taught her not to over think such things when dealing with Divining via the Second, it just lead to headaches.

----

Shirou walked out of the school, the day had been ordinary. All that remained was to see if Saber was...

"...what?" Shirou stared.

Saber, Archer, and Lancer were sitting on a bench across the street. A literal pile of garbage; Bags, food wrappers, paper cups, bottles, sat around them.

They were currently eating pizza.

"This is good!" Saber took a bite of it.

"I think I had something like this one time I was bumming around in Rome." Lancer grinned.

"Pizza was invented in Italy, which is where the Roman Empire once stood." Archer picked up a slice.

"I knew the bastards would be shut down one day!" Lancer laughed.

"..." Shirou decided he must be dreaming. That was the only logical explanation for this.

"Archer..."

Rin stood behind him.

Yup, a dream.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"..I'm eating pizza." Archer said.

No, wait, scratch that. Shirou remembered that he only dreams of swords, fire, and the occasional weird flashback since getting Saber. So this is real.

"Somehow that makes it worse." Shirou sighed.

"Oh hey, your Masters are here." Lancer waved, "Hey Miss, hey Kid, what's up?"

"..." Rin's eye twitched, "Archer, why is Lancer here?"

"He was getting lunch."

"...and then?"

"Well, he started going off to buy us food. But then we got hungry again, and so he went off to get more and eventually we just ended up trying every food we could." Saber explained.

"It makes perfect sense." Shirou said. "Well, OK, not really."

"Why, God, did you curse me with this?" Rin asked the heavens. "Is it because I practice magic while still going to church once in a while? Is that it? Do I offend you?"

"Well, I'll be seeing you two, maybe next time we can actually fight." Lancer stood up, picking up a two liter bottle of coke.

"I'm looking forward to it Lancer." Saber smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're doing it right so I like fighting you Saber." Lancer said, and walked away.

"...doing it right?" Saber wondered.

"Come on Archer." Rin grabbed Archer by the ear, "I asked you to keep an eye on Saber, not pig out with her."

"Ow, Rin, ow!" Archer, a Heroic Spirit, a Servant that had transcended humanity to become something greater, was being dragged by sixteen year old girl.

"..." Shirou stared at Saber, she stared right back.

"Um, Shirou, what is it?"

"There's some pizza sauce on your cheek." Shirou pointed out. "It um, makes you look cute." His face turned red again.

To her surprise, Saber found herself blushing too. "Um, I see. Thank you." She quickly wiped the sauce from her face.

"I'll be going home now, follow me in a few minutes."

"Of course."

-----

Zouken looked around the house.

Where was his worthless grandson?

He had checked most of the rooms in the house, and now he was looking in the basement. He had received a call from the Archery club teacher, Fujimura, asking if he was sick because he hadn't shown up for school..

The punk had skipped school.

Not that Zouken cared much about Shinji's education, but the appearance of the oldest son of the Matoh family was very important.

He finally looked in the Summoning room.

There he rested, asleep.

"What is he..." He stopped.

Caster was sitting in the center of the room, a diamond held in her hands.

"Juwel, saugen meine Magie auf." She whispered, and light surrounded her. The light flowed into the diamond. "...whew." She wiped her forehead. "I remember when this much energy was ten years of my life." She set the jewel down next to eleven others. "I hope Sakura's OK... I had to drain a lot of mana from her to replenish myself."

"My granddaughter will be fine, she has a lot of mana." Zouken walked into the room.

"Gah!" Caster nearly jumped.

"That's an interesting spell." Zouken walked over to the Servant. "It reminds me of the Tohsaka technique."

Caster didn't even blink, "Who?"

"The family of Magi that's dominant in this region. Their heir, Tohsaka Rin, is a Master in this war." Zouken explained.

"..." Caster stared at him.

"Is there something wrong Caster?" He asked.

"...why are you here?"

"Looking for my grandson, he skipped school today."

Caster shrugged, "As you can see, he's here. I made him stay to help me out."

"...I see." So he was helping with the war. No need to punish him then. "Why not ask your Master?"

"Because Sakura deserves to live as normal a life as possible." Her voice was calm, but her eyes shone with hate.

Zouken cackled, a wheezing, gasping laugh. "You hate me, don't you?"

"..."

"There's no need to lie, I've been hated by many. My own son hated me." He looked into the distance, "He was a Master in the pervious war, the fool. He had little talent, yet he still fought." He chuckled, "It's interesting, you both hate me for the same reason."

Caster dropped her mask, disgust showing on her face. "And that would be?"

"Sakura." Zouken sat down in front of her. "The Matou family has been in decline for some time. I had no choice but to adopt a child to be the heir to our magic."

"..." Caster didn't say anything.

"She was the younger daughter of the Tohsaka family. Heh, isn't it ironic, sisters are fighting each other in the war."

"...but a magic crest can only be passed down to a blood relative, otherwise the body rejects it."

"Ah, but you see, that's the trick. We Matou's have invented a... better way to pass on the magic. Rather then use some artificial circuits to impress the spell upon the body, we engrave the spells into the body." Zouken had **pride **in his voice. "Of course, the problem with her not being a Matou still is there. Normally by now the process would be complete. But her body is still better suited for the Tohsaka magic." Zouken coughed, a hacking cough of someone who had been alive far too long. "Once she hit puberty, the process has... a side effect."

"..."

"Ah, can you guess? I guess not. The process grows upon her lust. You see, if left unchecked, she'll eventually go mad with it."

"...is that why that bastard rapes her." Caster's fists were shaking.

"Ah, you understand now." Zouken's face split into an unnatural grin. "By the way, I'm not happy about the Boundary Field you put around Sakura's room. It's an impressive one, I'll admit. Targeting one persons DNA, and when that person crosses it, killing them. Quite a feat, even I can't remove it."

Caster stood up, "I will crush you, you worthless sack of _meat."_ Her hand lit up with mana.

"Oh ho, I really would not recommend that. You see, the process leaves a connection between me and Sakura. If I will it, I can make her go mad." Zouken said confidentially, "And my mind moves fast enough that if you attack me, I'll send the trigger before I die."

"..." Caster gritted her teeth. "So that's it. I just, stand here, and let this abomination continue on?"

"My girl, you are called here not to solve our family problems. You are called here to win the Holy Grail." Zouken stood back up, "So, now that we have made our positions perfectly clear, I shall be going to bed, and old man like me needs his sleep." He laughed. "I'll leave you alone, Caster. You're strong enough to win the war. But if I feel you're going... astray, I have a few back up plans." He held up his left arm, turning it so she could see his palm.

A Command Spell rested there.

"Well, good night Caster, oh, and wake Shinji up and send him to bed properly."

----

Dinner was calm and relaxing.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Taiga spoke up, "Is Shinji-kun sick? He wasn't here today."

"Hmm?" Sakura frowned, "No, Nii-san was fine when I last saw him."

"That's weird, Shinji isn't the type to ditch class." Shirou realized that he hadn't run into him all day.

"How odd." Taiga shrugged, "Oh well, he's had a good attendance record so far, so I can let this one slide."

Shirou was remembering to pack some food away. Because, amazingly, Saber was still hungry after gorging herself on all that junk food. "Oh hey, Sakura, speaking of school, how're you doing in archery?"

"Oh, I'm doing well." Sakura smiled at Shirou, and Shirou found himself thinking those thoughts again. "Though I'm still not as good as the 'God of Archery.'"

Shirou rolled his eyes, "Are they calling me that now? Honestly, it's just a hobby of mine, yet they treat it as my calling."

"Well, Sempai, it's just that they tell stories of you. That you only missed once."

"It's true!" Taiga butted in, "In the entire time Shirou was at the club, I only saw him miss once."

"...oh come on, you're just having selective memory, I probably missed a bunch of times."

"Nope, it became a bit of a betting pool. Every day we'd bet on whether you would miss." Taiga sounded proud, "Every day I bet on you missing. In that one day my winnings became so great that the losses I had from losing every day previously vanished! And I gained a profit!"

"...congratulations Fuji-nee. You encouraged gambling among the students."

"..." Taiga realized what that meant. "...oh shut up you."

"Sensei, shouldn't you have had more faith in Sempai then to bet on him losing?"

"Oh I know. I always bet on the long odds though! It makes the winning even greater!" Taiga made a "V" sign.

"And you lose so much more often." And Shirou deflated her ego again.

"Shirou, you're meeeeaaannn." Taiga whined. "Being mean like that means you'll never get a wife. You hear me? Sakura-chan won't marry you!"

"!!!" Sakura froze.

"Urk!" Shirou's face flushed, "Fuji-nee! I don't... Sakura's my junior! To say such things-"

"Fufufu, yet you didn't deny you wanted to marry her." Taiga folded her arms in victory.

Shirou sighed. "Whatever..."

...

"Damn it!" Now Shirou couldn't get the image of Sakura in an apron, calling him "Anata" out of his head. _OK Emiya, think of something else.  
_  
...Saber in an apron, calling him "Anata."

_Damn it all._

----

"I'm home!" Sakura entered the house.

She was in high spirits.

Shirou had reacted strangely when Taiga had teased him about her. His face had turned red and everything.

_Sempai, is he finally noticing me as a woman? _Her face flushed with joy at the thought.

"I see you're home." Caster was standing in the entry way, "It's all finished Sakura."

"...I see." Sakura sighed, "So, do we go down and do it now?"

"I don't see why not." Caster nodded, "It's in the room you summoned me."

----

"Wow..." Sakura looked around, the room had totally changed. "Huh? What's Nii-san doing here?"

"He helped me."

"Ah." Sakura smiled, "Thank you Nii-san." She whispered to the sleeping Shinji.

"..." Caster sighed, "Anyways, I need you to stand at this spot in the circle, I'm going to channel the spell through you."

"Right." Sakura walked over to the correct spot.

"OK." Caster held up her hand.

The Command Spell upon it lit up.

Two Absolute Orders.

They marked her as a Master in life.

The spell activated.

The magic circle began to glow.

"I call upon thee, the Holy Grail." Caster whispered. "By the right of this Holy Mark upon my hand, I ask of thee, grant me a Servant."

Wind began to circle around the room, lightning crackled in the air.

"I call upon the greatest Heroes of mankind. Grant me their strengths. Give me the right of Master over them."

The lightning condensed down to the center of the circle.

"I..." Caster called out a name, yet Sakura could not hear it, "...command it!"

The lightning burst into blackness.

Energy swirled around both of them. Spiraling into nothingness that none the less existed.

The void faded, and a woman stood there.

Tall, beautiful.

Her long violet hair dropped down to the ground.

Her eyes were covered by a strange mask. Yet, she turned towards them, and spoke.

"I am Servant Rider. What is your command, Master?"


	4. Battles Day and Night

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 3: Battles Day and Night

Night had fallen upon Shinto.

The streets were empty, a heavy silence filled the air, and Rin stood atop a building, watching over it all.

"Rin, why are we out tonight?" Archer asked.

"We're looking for that Caster." She answered.

"But, Caster isn't the type of class to be out and about." Archer said.

"And Archer isn't the type to use swords." Rin spat back, "Yet that night, Caster was there, out in the open. Didn't you tell me she held back Lancer with a sword? I think she's the type to go our and act proactively."

"..." Archer looked down at the streets.

"Besides, we know about all of the Servants now." Rin continued, "Two aren't even summoned, so we don't have to worry about them. Saber's Master is weak, so she's weak, and Lancer's master isn't interested in fighting now. That leaves Caster, the unknown factor."

"...would not taking care of Saber's Master be the best choice? He's the weakest of the Masters." Archer asked.

"..." Rin sighed, "I... I don't really know."

"Look, it'll be easy. There's no way for him to stand up to you, let alone me." Archer looked down at her, "Tell me, Rin, is there any way you can get Emiya Shirou to stay after school?"

"..." Rin sighed, "He, he often helps fix things. I... I could break some things, and he'd probably help after school."

Archer grinned, "See? Now, once he's staying after school, I'll attack Saber. While I keep her busy, you take out the Master."

"...I'll think about it." Rin turned away from the roads, "I don't see any sign of Caster from above, we should head back down and check the streets in detail.""

----

Sakura poured Rider a cup of tea.

"..." Rider looked at the girl, "Um... Sakura, was it?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled, "I'm glad to meet you Rider."

"Yes." She glanced at the woman who had summoned her. Caster.

A strange twist of fate, being called by another Servant.

"So, Rider, can you tell us your name?" Caster asked of her.

"...yes." Rider sighed, this was only going to end in pain. "My name is Medusa."

"..." Caster stared.

"Medusa? You mean the monster with snakes for hair and can turn people into stone with a look?" Sakura frowned, "You don't look like a monster, Rider."

"Monsters rarely do." Rider looked down at her tea, "I've killed a lot of people... so many. And yes, I can turn people into stone with a look. It's why my eyes are covered."

"I see." Sakura frowned, "Why did you kill them?"

"..." Rider didn't say anything.

"Your history dosn't matter, Rider. Can you help us win this war?" Caster said.

"..."

"Rider, can you tell me about your life?" Sakura asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"...very well." Rider took a breath, and told her story.

----

Rin and Archer marched through the streets.

It was completely quiet.

Rin looked around, nobody was here, the streets were completely empty. The Holy Grail War was taking its toll, and people were instictively staying back.

Archer stopped walking.

"Archer?"

"A Servant is near."

...giggles

Simple, childish giggles filled the air.

"Oh Tohsaka-san, your Servant is rather dull, isn't he?"

"...!" Tohsaka looked behind her.

Standing around ten feet away, stood a young girl. Illyasviel von Einzbern. And behind her, was the hulking monster. The unstoppable force, the strongest Hero summoned into the strongest class, Berserker.

"It's dangerous for young ladies like ourselves to be out late at night." Illya giggled.

"Stay back Rin." Archer stepped in front of his Master.

"Awww..." A look of disappointment crossed Illya's face, "Onii-chan isn't with you today." She then shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I'll just kill you now." There was no malice in her voice. Only childish innocence.

Rin stepped back, "Archer..."

"Berseker, kill them."

-----

A short distance away, another man was watching the city.

Every night he did this, watched as these worthless people lived out their worthless lives.

"...the lowliest peasant from my Kingdom." Gilgamesh clenched his fist, "Had more greatness in him then all these worthless beings." The peasent had worked hard, farmed, tilled the earth and raised the livestock. The same could not be said of these... people.

They toiled pointlessly, aimlessly. Not even striving for excellence, they merely were satified with... mediocroity.

"What a worthless world, no wonder heroes don't appear anymore." Gilgamesh sighed.

A sound came to his ears.

The sound of battle.

"Oh? Wonder what's going on?"

----

_**"#*^#!!!!"**_

Berserker roared, swinging his sword down.

Archer twisted his body, barely avoiding a fatal blow. Archer was not Saber, he did not have the strength to block these blows. As such, he could only use his speed to avoid death.

_**"%#^!!" **_Another fatal blow dodged.

From Berserker, all blows are fatal, so Archer could only dodge.

He swung his swords up, slashing at Berserker's arms.

Nothing, they didn't even scratch him.

Illya giggled, "Oh Tohsaka-san. It looks like your Servant can't hurt mine."

"..." Rin stepped back, "Archer..."

"Fine, if these swords won't do the job..." He threw them away, "Then I'll use a different one!"

"Humph, fine. Berseker, let him bring out any sword he wants!" Illya sneered.

_"Trace, On." _Archer closed his eyes. He needed a powerful sword, one that could let him stand up to Berserker in close combat. "Ah..." Light burst out of his hands, as his circuits flared to life. The one magic he was skilled at formed. And a sword formed in his hands.

It was massive, longer then archer is tall, and half a meter wide. Yet Archer still held it. He grasped it with both hands, swinging it above his head. "Gígantmæcg!"

Gígantmæcg. The sword used by Beowulf to kill Grendel's mother. A blade forged by Giants. It possessed the power to smash through any form of defense against weapons. With a shout, Archer charged at full speed with it.

_**"**%!!!!!!" **_Berserker swung down his weapon, Archer swung Gígantmæcg up, and blocked it.

"!!!" Illya stared.

"...Archer..."

_**"Rerreahhh!"**_ Archer pushed away Berserker's sword, then slashed down at his chest.

But Berserker was fast, he jumped back, avoiding his chest being sliced open. However, the blade still cut deeply into him. Blood splattered on the ground.

"Impossible... you can't hurt Berserker!" Illya was angry now, "You... you just **can't! **Crush him Berserker! Crush him!"

_**"&^%!!!"**_ Berserker charged again with renewed fury. However, Archer was ready, he rushed towards him again, ducking under Berserker's range. The massive Servant swung down, trying to catch him. But Archer swung up, not to block. No, this was an attack.

"..." Illya saw what was going to happen, and could only stare.

"......!!!!" Berserker froze, for a second, as Archer cut off his right hand. The hand, still clutching the sword, flew a few feet away.

_**"Grrraahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"**_ Archer pulled Gígantmæcg back and swung again, cutting through Berserker's entire left arm.

"Archer... Archer!" Rin cheered.

"Now... die!" Archer thrust Gígantmæcg. At this range, there was no dodging. Archer smashed through Berserker's chest, Gígantmæcg piercing his heart and running out of his back.

"You... you did it Archer!" Rin couldn't believe it, Berserker, the near unstoppable Hercules, had been defeated.

"..." Illya started laughing, "Oh, Tohsaka-san, it seems I underestimated you." She laughed some more. "To kill Berserker is impressive.... but tell me, Archer, can you kill him eleven more times?"

"..." Archer said nothing.

"Berserker, get up."

Berserker obeyed, slowly standing up. The wound on his chest vanishing, Gígantmæcg fading. His lost limbs regrew themselves, and he picked up the stone sword again.

_**"#**&!!!!"**_

"My my, twelve lives? Quite a impressive trick."

"Huh?" Illya and Rin both looked up. Standing on top of small statue stood a man. Blond hair, red eyes. He wore a suit, and was grinning.

"Who're you?" Illya asked.

"Oh? Me?" The man chuckled, "Just an observer of this Grail War." He glanced down at the two girls. "Huh, it's funny. Both of you look familar... ah, you the white girl, you're an Einzbern, aren't you?"

"...yes." Illya glared at the man.

"And you? What's your name, young lady?"

"...Tohsaka Rin."

"Tohsaka?" The man laughed, "Oh, yes. Amusing. Well, I think I'll watch this fight. Just ignore me and continue on."

"..." Illya shrugged, "Whatever. Oh yes." She glanced at Archer, "I forgot, if Berserker is killed, he becomes immune to what killed him. Good luck!"

_**"*^)!" **_Berserker ran towards Archer again.

"..." Archer jumped back, dodging past each swing. "Damn it damn it." His mind was busy calculating. He needed to find a way to win this.

"You can do it Archer!" Rin shouted, "You killed him once, so kill him again!"

"Easy for you to say!" Archer jumped up, over Berserker. "But this guy's insane!"

_**"^%#!" **_Berserker spun around on one foot, swinging at Archer.

He threw out his hand. And a sheild formed in front of him, slowing down Berserker's attack long enough to fall down to the ground, and he ran.

"After him Berserker!"

Berserker followed, charging after Archer.

Archer was running towards the side of a building.

"What an idiot..." Illya muttered.

Archer reached the building, and without stopping, began to run up the wall. After running up three stories in a second, Archer jumpped off the side, well above Berserker, a bow in his hands.

_"Trace, on!"_ A sword formed, notched in the bow like an arrow. He fired, and the shot rang towards Berserker.

_**"*&$!" **_Berserker roared as the sword lodged in his shoulder.

_"Caladbolg... **shatter!"**_

And the sword exploded, inside Berserker. In an instant the entire upper half of his body was gone, the shockwave sending chunks of meat everywhere.

"...." Illya stomped her foot against the ground, "No fair no Fair! You shouldn't be able to kill Berserker twice!"

"Hah!" Rin laughed, "He'll do it ten more times Illya!"

"Oh I don't know." The blond man commented, "This fight can still go anywhere."

----

Gilgamesh was surprised, to say the least. He recognized Archer's power for what it was. The power to copy. A weak power. To have such a gift was almost shameful.

Yet he was fighting this monstrous creature, this fighter that many would define as "unbeatable" and he was coming out ahead.

Of course, he knew it was an issue of attrition. While Archer had killed Berserker twice, both had drained him of energy. He was trying hard not to show it, but Gilgamesh could see it. He couldn't last much longer. Meanwhile, Berserker had twelve lives, and each time he came back fully healed and fresh.

_Well then, let's see what happens now._

----

Archer paused to catch his breath as Berserker regenerated. He realized he had made an error. Rather then go all out against him, he should have stalled. Waiting for Illya to get bored and leave.

But now it was too late, he had made her angry. She would now be absolutely determined to fight to the very end.

And why was Gilgamesh here anyways? Archer didn't like it, but it seemed the twisted Servant just wanted to watch. Probably finds this amusing. Archer reached into himself, as he considered his options.

He had several Noble Phantasms that would work, the problem was that tracing twelve of them in a row, and using them to their full potential, was difficult.

Did he have no choice but to go all out? To do that would be to risk revealing himself.

"...No. I can still do this." He muttered. He could beat Berserker. _"Trace, on." _A new sword formed in his hand, Tizona. Wielded by the hero El Cid, the sword gleamed with bright light. This sword grew stronger the greater the will of the wielder. And right now Archer felt that such a weapon, when his determination was at its highest, would do him best.

Berserker roared, he was ready to fight again, Archer responding by slashing at his arm, jumping back when he countered.

"Hah... hah." Archer grinned, "Is this all you've got?" Berserker didn't reply, he couldn't. "Honestly. Berserker's such a dumb class, you have all this power but it can't be controlled. The Enzberns sure are stupid picking it!"

"...heh." Illya just smiled, "You're getting tired, Archer. That bluff won't work."

"..." Rin looked over at Archer. "Come on, you can do it..." She stared at this beast as it swung down at him. He deflected the strike with his sword and struck again, cutting into Berserker's flesh again.

"Die you stupid thing!" Archer swung at Berserker, this time, he moved to defend, swinging at Tizona.

The two swords collided.

And Tizona shattered.

Archer was blown back, slamming into a wall.

Illya giggled, "Finish him Berserker."

"...no." Rin whispered. This can't happen, she can't lose.

"...nngggg...." Archer stood up, "Rin.. run..."

"..." Rin stared at Archer, she looked at Berserker.

...and ran.

Towards Archer.

"Rin...!!"

"I'm not going to leave you Archer. We're going to win this war." She reached into her pocked, pulling out four gems._ This should do._

"Oh well, kill them both now." Illya shrugged.

"Archer, we're about to do something monumentally stupid."

"Probably."

"Well then, we're in agreement, let's get him!"

Master and Servant both charged.

_"I am the bone of my sword..."_ Swords began appearing around Archer, a dozen of them.

_"Kräfte der vier Elemente."_ Rin chanted, running ahead of Archer.

_**"**&%!"**_ Berserker swung at Rin, but a sword launched out, slamming into his arm and throwing off his aim.

_"Zerstören Sie meinen Feind." _Rin reached the feet of Berserker, then, reinforcing her legs, she jumped up.

"Fire!" Archer screamed, launching every sword.

_"Zertrümmern er mit jeder Unze Energie, **die wir haben!"**_

Rin unleashed the power in all four gems at once.

And Archer shattered each Noble Phantasm he had launched

Berserker was enveloped in rainbow of light, Archer ran up and pulled Rin back at the last second before it consumed her too.

Rin's spell had weakened him, and then Archer's Broken Phantasms finished the job.

Berserker's body was **gone, **nothing but small peices remained.

"Rin... what do we do now?"

"Well..." Rin paused. "We run like hell."

"Sounds good to me."

"You... you..." Lines appeared all over Illya's body, "You two... you cheat!" She screamed, "I'll kill you personally!"

"Oh, that's not nice young lady." The blond man spoke again.

Dozens of swords were now floating behind him.

"Really, I suggest you take up Rin's idea on running." He tilted his head to the side, "I'd like to see more of her in this Grail War. And if... you try and stop her from participating. Things will get, unpleasant for you."

"..." Illya stared at him, "I thought you were just an observer."

"Oh, yeah. That. Well, I figure this bit of meddling won't hurt. All I'm doing is letting both of you live to fight another day."

"..." Rin frowned, "Why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh? As I said, I happen to have an interest in seeing more of you in this. You're much more interesting then your father, Tohsaka Rin" He grinned.

"...!!"

"Now go." Swords flew forword, surrounding Illya in a cage. "Both of you can continue this later, if you want."

"Let me out now!" Illya screamed.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Gilgamesh, remember it." He chuckled "See ya." He waved, slowly walking away.

Berserker was slowly regenerating, his feat had reformed.

"Come on Rin, let's just go." Archer picked up Rin and began to run, getting as far away from the angry Illya as possible.

----

Sakura and Caster listend to it all, Rider's story.

The story of three girls, embodying the dreams for perfect gods.

How jealous, imperfect gods, had corrupted them.

And finally, her death.

She said it flatly, no emotion involved.

"..."

"..."

Sakura stood up, "You... you poor girl."

"...huh?"

"You, you were forced into that terrible role, and even today you're remembered as a monster!" She grabbed Rider's hands, "I... I'll help you win this war, we'll work together!"

"...Sakura..."

"Yeah." Caster smiled, "I didn't know your story, but now that I do. It's... it's not fair."

"Caster?" Rider looked at them both. "You, you don't hate me?"

"Why would we? We're in this together, right?" Sakura smiled, "We need to work together, to understand each other."

"...I see." Rider said. All this time... I've been wallowing in my self-pity. She's strong, stronger then I. "Sakura. I swear, I'll help you win this War."

"...thank you, Rider."

----

Morning came to the Emiya household.

Saber sat down on the porch, enjoying the cool morning air.

It brought her back memories of the simple life she had once had. Living in a simple home, sparring with her brother Kay, being bothered by Merlin, fond memories.

"..." Saber sighed. Her time in this era, when not fighting, had been so much like those old days. Lancer even reminded her of her of Kay.

She had given them all up, for the Kingdom.

Did she regret it? No. She had known the price, and had paid it.

Still... "No." She shook her head. She knew that any moment the pleasent peace would stop, and the battles would begin.

She had to win the Grail, for her people.

She had to make up for her failure.

----

"Come on Caster, Rider, we're going now." Sakura said.

"..." Caster nodded slowly, "Yeah..." How could I have forgotten.

The morning after summoning Rider, Sakura had then explained to them that she went to "My Sempai from school, he's really nice and I... I kind of like him." every morning.

She wanted to show them the house, however, they could only follow her in spirit form.

Rider, of course, followed without question. She seemed to have become feircely devoted to Sakura.

Caster, on the other hand.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes Caster, I want you to at least see Sempai's home. MAybe after getting some clothing for you two I can introduce you formally." Sakura's tone was final.

Caster sighed, "Fine." She vanished, becoming a spirit following Sakura.

What to do what to do. She did not want to confront Saber, but how to avoid it? Plus she doubted Sakura wanted to fight Shirou...

"We are so screwed." Caster muttered.

----

The alarm clock rang.

And rang.

And rang.

For twenty minutes it rang.

Then Archer walked in, sleepily, and threw a sword at the clock. "Damn it let us sleep."

"...nnnggg?" Rin slowly woke up, "Archer...?" She looked tot he side. Instantly she became alert. "Archer, why is there a sword stuck in my alarm clock?"

"I wanted to sleep." Archer groaned, "Last night was hell."

"You're fixing that." Rin got out of bed, "I need to get ready for school..."

_"...Trace, on." _Archer made a copy of the alarm clock. "There we go."

-----

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sempai! Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Shirou sighed, "You don't have to knock."

"...well, I just feel it's polite." Sakura walked in. "Did you sleep well Sempai?"

"Yeah, great." Shirou smiled.

"Good to hear, now it's my turn to make breakfast."

-----

Saber suddenly shot up. "Wha...?"

Servants.

In the house.

"How, how did they get in here!?" The Boundry feild should have warned them. In an instant, her armor and sword appeared. "Shirou... he probably dosn't know!"

She was in the dojo, Shirou was likely in the kitchen. It would take her a few seconds to get there, seconds that Shirou might die in.

Please Shirou, stay alive!

-----

Shirou sighed happily as he helped Sakura make breakfast. Today, for a change of pace, they were making it western style. Pancakes, to be exact.

He had to admit, just making food with her was nice.

"Sempai, do we have any strawberries?"

"Yeah, in the back of the fridge." Sakura opened the fridge...

And Saber burst into the room, fully armed.

"Shirou!"

"...what?!" Shirou shouted, "Sa-saber, what are you-"

"Where is it!" Saber looked around the room, "Damn! Shirou, two Servants are hiding!"

"!!!" Sakura stood up, "S-sempai..."

"Wh-wha?!"

Saber's gaze turned to Sakura. "..." She raised her sword, pointing it at her. "Who... are you..."

"...."

A rush of wind.

A woman in black, with long hair appeared in front of Saber.

"Rider!" Sakura shouted, "Do-don-"

Without a word, Rider charged towards Saber.

* * *

**Omake the First**

Rider: Hello, and welcome to...

Caster: Caster's Comment Corner!

(Kagetsu Tohya: Track 3 plays)

Caster: Here we shall answer any questions the audiance has about Fate/Stay Night: Endless Dream.

Rider: We hope to be helpful as possible. (Bows)

Caster: Yes let us begin-

????: Hold it you two! How could you forget me! This is my only role in this story!

Caster: Huh? Oh dear, it seems we forgot someone.

Rider: Um... who are you again?

????: (Cross popping vein) It's me you idiots! Medea! The original Caster, who's role YOU stole!

Caster: Oh, right! How silly of me, I forgot to introduce my letter reader, Medea.

Medea: How- how dare you degrade me to such a lowly position!

Caster: Fufufu, says the antagonist who was never even concidered for a Heroine.

Medea: !!!!

Rider: Isn't that a little mean...

Medea: Unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE! I say, not being a heroine with a route gives me an advantage!

Caster: Oh? How so?

Medea: The mystery! The reader will never be able to experience my charms! And since one always desires what they can not have, they desire me! It's the exact same reason Satsuki is so popular! If she had a route she'd just be another girl!

Rider: She has a point there...

Caster: Oh? Yet Saber and I far outrank you in popularity.

Medea: ....you... you. (Pulls out Rule Breaker) You, me. Now!

Caster: I kicked your ass back in my route, remember?'

Medea: That was before! Now I have rightous fury!

Caster: Sigh... Medea, I'm afraid as a comedy side corner, any fight will have to end in comedy.

Medea: ...good point.

Rider: Can we continue with the introductions?

Caster: Yes yes. Now, if you have any questions at all. About the story, about our personal lives, my sizes, etc, send a note to the author!

Medea: Such a lame attempt to increase feedback...

(Magic blast!)

Caster: Enough out of you.

Medea: Owie....

Rider: The three of us will do our best to answer it. (Bows)

Caster: See you next time! (Waves)

(Music ends, curtians close)

Medea: I swear I'll get you next time.

Caster: Any time you're ready.

Rider: Sigh.


	5. Misunderstanding

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

_He sat there._

_School had ended._

_But he did not want to go home._

_For an hour he sat in the same spot. Unable to leave._

_"Hey." A voice said._

_It was a kid. A kid his age, bushy red hair and calm eyes. He sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?"_

_"..."_

_"There is, isn't there." He asked, "Is it something I can help you with?"_

_He glanced at the kid, "Not really. You see, my father died yesterday."_

_"Oh."_

_Silence followed._

_"...by Dad died yesterday too." He finally said._

_"I see. That's interesting." He looked at him, "What was he like?"_

_The kids eyes lit up, "Oh, he was amazing!" And he began to tell this story, a story of a man who had saved him. How he was a hero. And how this boy, this calm and happy boy, wanted to be just like him._

_"I see."_

_"What was your dad like?"_

_He turned away from the boy, "...I hated him."_

_The boy frowned, "Why?"_

_"..." He looked up at the sunset. "Because I inherited his failures. I will be just like him."_

_"...I see."_

_They sat in silence for a while._

_Finally, he turned to the kid, the kid his own age, and the only person who had ever talked to him as a friend. "What's your name?"_

_The only person he would ever call "friend."_

_"Emiya Shirou."_

_"I'm Matou Shinji, how about we be friends?"_

_"That sounds good."_

-----

"..." Shinji rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Time for school.

He passed the piles of books by his bed.

Books on Magecraft, magic, the occult.

Records stored by generations of Matous.

...he'd read them all.

_Hopeless._ A voice echoed in his head, a dead voice of a old creature that shouldn't live._ No matter how much you study, no matter how much you try, the simple fact is this, Shinji, you have no Magic Circuits. You simply can't use magic._ Every day that voice went through his head.

"..." His one desire, to inherit the Matou magic.

A dream that he could not obtain. But by one route.

The Holy Grail.

----

Steel collided.

Saber was shoved back outside.

Rider was strong. Almost at the level of Berserker. Saber gritted her teeth, this was going to be difficult.

One of the daggers flew towards Saber, she twisted to the side, only to notice the chain attached to it.

"...!!" Saber ducked into a roll, barely avoiding Rider's trap, a split second later and she'd be tied up.

"...So, this girl is a Master." Saber said, sizing Rider up. She was tall and powerful looking, you could see the muscles in her arms and legs. This woman was a powerful threat.

"..." Rider just crouched, "Saber, if you have the energy to speak, use it to fight." She charged, running low to the ground. She slashed up with her dagger, aiming for Saber's throat.

**Clang!**

Saber deflected the attack, swinging town at the next moment, Rider blocked it with the second dagger, and then thrust the first one.

"...!!!" Saber gritted her teeth and swerved away, however she was too close to Rider, the attack hit the left side of her body, just below the shoulder. Rider's strength punched through the armor with ease, and blood poured out.

"..." Saber jumped back a safe distance. The inhuman strength Rider possessed, combined with the fact that she was using a piercing weapon, the dagger, meant that armor was no use. In an instant, the armor faded, and Saber crouched low. "Hiiya!" She charged at Rider with newfound speed, swinging down with all her body.

Rider raised up the chain, and grabbed the sword, quickly wrapping it around her blade.

They stared at each other. It was a stalemate, Rider could not attack without loosening Saber's sword, and Saber's sword was held down.

"You're strong, Rider." Saber commented.

As a Class, Rider is the least predictable of them. Each class defines their function, with most of them it allows you to see a glimpse at their basic abilities. Saber will always fight with a sword, while Archer will use ranged attacks. Caster uses magic, Lancer fights with speed and spear, and Assassin hides in the shadows.

"You are as well, Saber."

Rider, however, is defined as a Hero with a legendary mount. It could be anything. They can use any weapon and skill, all that requires is that they also possess something to "ride."

Rider was fighting on foot, that meant that this battle had not been at her full potential, and yet she had dragged Saber into this tie.

Any moment, Rider's Master would deal with Shirou...

"Rider, what? What's going on?" The woman, Sakura, asked

"This is Saber, considered the strongest Servant. I will protect you from her." Rider answered.

"You say that, but you invaded my Master's home!" Saber growled.

"Invaded? My Master is invited here, she has her own key! You are the one who charged in, sword drawn, Saber."

"This... this aura..." Shirou whispered. There was no doubt, two dangerous people were colliding.

"Oy, oy, oy. It seems we've come across a big misunderstanding here."

Saber looked to the side, another woman was standing there. She was relaxed, a calm smile on her face. Another Servant.

"Rider, calm down." She said, "I don't think we have to fight here."

"Who are you?" Saber demanded.

"Me? I am Servant Caster." She bowed, "So, as you can guess, I am no threat to you, Saber."

"Hey... you were the third person that night, along with Archer and Lancer." Shirou said.

"Ah, you do remember me Emiya-san." Caster smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you alive still.'

"...Caster, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, forgive me Master. I left of my own accord the night I was summoned. I encountered two Servants, Archer and Lancer. I was never in danger."

"...Master? So Sakura is the Master of both of you?" Shioru asked.

"Technically, no. Sakura is my Master, and I am Rider's Master. But in practice, yes." Caster was so calm as she said all this.

"...a Servant can be the Master of another Servant?" Shirou frowned, "Isn't that breaking some rule?"

"Not at all. I am a Magus, therefore I can be a Master." She walked towards Saber and Rider. "Now, how about you two disengage and we discuss this like civilized people?"

"..." Saber narrowed her eyes, "If Rider backs away first, I will stand down."

"..." Rider glanced over at Sakura and Caster.

"You can trust Saber. She is a Knight, she will not break her word." Caster reassured her.

"Very well." Rider loosened her chain, stepping back from Saber.

"Now then, as a sign of my good will..." Caster held up a hand over Saber. A soft pink light flowed over Saber, healing the wound Rider inflicted.

"Thank you Caster." Saber nodded.

"Shall we go inside? I believe Sakura and Emiya-san would like to finish breakfast."

-----

They sat down over dinners, the room was silent as they ate.

Saber wouldn't take her eyes off the two Servants, even as they ate. "I just want to know, before we begin talks, how did you get past the Boundary Field?"

"Ah, that." Caster nodded.

"There's a Boundary Field around this house?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I noticed it right away." Caster smiled, "It's an excellent one. It sounds an alarm if someone with hostile intent crosses it. Even Assassin would have difficulty getting past it. Now, tell me Saber, can you think of a way we could cross it?"

"..."

"Fufufu, it's simple. None of us had hostile intent." Caster was enjoying this.

"I see. You were not aware Shirou was a Master, so you were just following yours."

"Sempai, are... are you really part of this?" Sakura whimpered.

"...yeah. I am." Shirou sighed. "I... I don't want to fight people unless they're doing something bad, Sakura. So you don't have to worry, I know you wouldn't do anything bad."

"..." Sakura looked down.

"So, what now?" Rider asked, "Do we simply ignore each other and fight the other Servants?"

"...I have a better idea." Caster smirked. "Sakura, how would you feel about, say, staying here with Emiya-san, and the two of you working together in the Holy Grail War?"

"...!" Sakura's face turned red, "Ca-caster, that..."

"Hmmm..." Saber nodded, "Consolidating our forces at all times sounds wise."

"But.. but" Shirou tried to protest.

"Besides." Caster turned to look at Shirou, "From what Sakura's told me, she practically lives here anyways."

Sakura and Shirou both blushed.

_Damn it Emiya, say something! Don't just.._

Sakura.

Staying at his house.

Saber was stressful enough, while he had gotten used to her presence, since she was necessary. To have Sakura here would just press him over the edge.

"But, I'm a guy! Wouldn't it be weird for two high school students of the opposite gender to suddenly start living together?" Shioru finally got out.

"Oh? Are you saying you're not trustworthy, Emiya-san? Perhaps Saber should be careful, lest your lustful desires threaten her." Caster said this with a grin.

"...is that how you feel, Shirou?" Saber to her surprise, felt her face flush. The thought of Shirou... desiring her, made her feel strange.

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Then you're trustworthy, Emiya-san? Then why oppose it so?"

"It's... Sakura has her own house!"

"Um, yes Caster, I do."

"Ah, but Sakura's house doesn't have the alarm this one has." Caster pointed out.

"Ah, so you feel she'd be safer here?" Rider asked.

"Exactly."

"Then she must." Rider said in a final tone.

"Rider..."

"See, Sakura? Your Servants agree." Caster patted Sakura on the shoulder, "And Emiya-san is a honorable young man, from what I can tell. You'll be perfectly safe." She leaned in and whispered, "Well, unless you don't _**want **_him to be honorable with you, fufufufu."

"!!!!" Sakura's face turned pure red.

"Shirou, Caster is correct. Three Servants standing guard over this house would make this place much more secure. If we desire to win this War, I believe this alliance is in our interests." Saber folded her arms, her tone was also final.

The two Masters, both blushing, sat there. "Um... well..." Shirou muttered, "I guess, if Sakura doesn't oppose, then she can stay..."

"Um, I wouldn't mind, Sempai, I'll simply explain that it's for the War..."

"Huh? Your family knows about it?"

"Y-yes. My family is an old family of Magi... sorry for not telling you, Sempai."

"Ah, it's all right, you couldn't have known I was a Magus too, so we just kept it a secret from each other to be safe."

"So we're in agreement then." Caster smiled, "The Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura alliance begins now then! Until all the other Servants are beaten, we'll stick together." She looked up at the clock, "Oh dear, it looks like you missed the first hour of school."

"What!?" Sakura and Shirou shouted at once.

"Oh don't worry about it, you two can afford to miss a day." Caster said off hand.

"But, Caster. Fujimura-sensei often comes here, she's Sempai's Guardian."

"Yeah, if Fuji-nee discovers we skipped school for no reason, she'll kill me!"

"Hmmm, in that case, we'll think up an excuse when she asks." She smiled cheerfully, "If you want, I can give you both a minor curse to make you sick."

"Umm... that won't be necessary." Shirou muttered.

"OK then, I'm going to go find a suitable place to relax now." Caster stood up, "Rider, why don't you just relax for a bit, we're around friends now."

"..."

Caster walked out of the room.

"Rider." Saber said.

"Yes?"

Saber held out her hand, "Since we are allies now, I would prefer to be friendly with you. I have no intention of hurting a friend of my Master."

"Very well, once this alliance ends, we can settle the war personally, we won't involve our Masters." Rider took Saber's hand. She smirked, "Because, if I don't beat you, Caster won't stand much of a chance."

"True. I have no issue with this." They shook hands.

"Well then." Shirou stood up, "Um, Sakura, can I help you pick out a room? Oh, and do you think your Servants would want one?" He held out his hand to help her up.

"Oh, um, thank you Sempai." Sakura took his hand.

The froze as they realized they were now holding hands.

"..."

"..."

"Well then, let's go." Shirou pulled Sakura up quickly, letting go immediately afterwords.

"Ye-yes."

-----

Shinji walked around the school.

Lunch had come, and yet he couldn't find two people.

Sakura. And Shirou.

"Where are they?" He wasn't worried much about Shirou... but Sakura wasn't the type to skip. He paced quickly through the building, looking around for his sister. He turned a corner...

And ran into Tohsaka Rin.

"Oh.. Matou-kun, I'm sorry." Tohsaka bowed slightly, just enough to be respectful.

"..." Shinji stared at this girl. "It's no problem, Tohsaka, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

This girl. This girl who had everything. She had magic. She had power. She had real respect. She even had friends.

Was that why he pursued her?

Probably. However, he knew she'd reject him. Yet he pressed on, desperate to keep up this act.

Tohsaka. Why did he crave her?

The damnable family had it all, and even now he wanted to lick up their scraps.

"Matou-kun? Are you alright?"

"...oh, sorry Tohsaka, I got lost in thought." He grinned at her. "It's hard not to be dazed when encountering you." He flattered her.

Desire and hatred ran together in Matou Shinji's mind, so he hated this girl more then anyone but one.

"Excuse me, I've been looking for my sister, have you seen her?"

"Oh? I'm afraid I haven't." Tohsaka said, "I'm sorry, if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Very well, sorry for bothering you." Shinji walked past her.

----

"This is a nice room, thank you." Sakura smiled weakly.

After wandering aimlessly for hours, passing over every room in the house, they finally settled on this one.

It was a room on in the detached house, far off from Shirou's own room. They both felt more comfortable this way, it was almost like she was staying in a second building.

"You're welcome." Shirou nodded, "Um... wait, won't you need to pick up some clothing?"

"Oh, I guess so. I think I'll send Rider or Caster..." Sakura mumbled.

The two stood in silence for a while.

"So, um, Sempai... what do you want from the Holy Grail?" She finally asked.

"Um, me? Nothing really. I became a Master by accident. The only thing I want is for nobody to get hurt. Do you have a wish, Sakura?"

"..." Sakura blushed. The image in her mind, a pure image.

Shirou by her side, holding her. A few children running around.

A happy family.

"It's... it's a selfish wish, Sempai."

Shirou shook his head, "It doesn't matter, most wishes are."

"..." Sakura stepped back, "Sorry, Sempai, today's been stressful, I think I'll take a nap."

"Oh, Ok." Shirou watched Sakura shut the door.

_I am such a coward... _Sakura thought.

----

Shirou walked outside. Rider was sitting on the grass, staring out into the sky... maybe.

"Hey, ummm, Rider, was it?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um, can you see?"

"...yes."

Shirou stared, "How?"

"This," She pointed to the thing covering her eyes, "is a Noble Phantasm. I can see through it."

"Oh. That works. I'm guessing you won't tell me what it's called though."

Rider shook her head, "If I told you, you'd figure out my identity quickly. While the device itself is not particularly famous, the name is."

"Makes sense." Shirou sat down next to her. "So, do you know where Caster and Saber are?"

"Saber went to bathe, while Caster is in that building over there." Rider pointed towards the Dojo.

"I see." Shirou crossed off "Going to see Saber" from his mental list. "You seem to like Sakura."

"..." Rider stared at him, "How do you feel about my Master?"

"Err..." Shirou froze, "She's, well, my junior. It's my duty to take care of her... yeah."

Rider then suddenly grabbed Shirou by the collar. "So, you're saying you'd do anything to protect her, am I right?"

For a brief moment, Shirou felt the fear of death. "Y-yeah, I care about Sakura. I'd do anything to help her."

"...good." She let him go.

Shirou decided to get away from Rider. Something told him that if he accidentally said the wrong thing about Sakura she'd kill him.

----

Caster was resting in the center of the dojo.

She sat there quietly, in a calm meditative pose.

Shirou found himself staring at her.

She was a perfect fit in the Dojo, but in a different way then Saber. While Saber blended in perfectly with the tranquility of the dojo, Caster stood out. Like a single flower blooming in the surrounding earth.

Finally, she opened one eye, "Ah, good afternoon Emiya-san."

"Hello Caster." Shirou sat down near the edge of the dojo. "Um, thanks for earlier."

"No problem. I'm glad we were able to sort things out."

Shirou looked around, "You like it here?"

"It is peaceful. When I lived, some friends of mine trained in a dojo much like this one. This was before I had taken up meditation and truly started my training in the arts of battle. So I merely watched. I enjoyed the environment then, and I enjoy it more now." Caster looked nostalgic.

"Ah, before you became a hero?"

"...yes." Caster sighed, "You know, Emiya-san, I never wanted to be a hero."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just wanted to be a Magus, quietly studying, living my life, and passing on my magic to the next heir." Caster's eyes became sad. "However, instead, there were people that needed to be saved. Things which needed to be done. So, I became a hero."

Shirou thought about it. "That's interesting." He smiled at Caster, "I want to become a hero, actually."

"Oh?" Caster raised an eyebrow, "Is that your wish, Emiya Shirou?"

"...my wish?" Shirou thought about it. The Holy Grail, it could offer him the power to become a hero. However, he didn't want the Grail for that, he'd become a hero under his own power "Well, yeah, it's my wish, in a sense. It's more of a dream though."

"I see." Caster closed her eyes.

"What a foolish wish."

"...what?" Shirou stared at her, "What... what do you mean?"

"Wishing to become a hero, that's what I mean. It's foolish." Caster's face became angry, "To become a hero means sacrificing your own happiness."

"..."

"Look at me, Emiya-san. Normally, once I die, I would have passed on to the next life. To be either reincarnated, go to heaven, hell, where ever we go after death. However, I am a 'hero.' As such, I can never rest. Even after this War is over, my spirit will return to the Throne of Heroes, where I will merely exist. Waiting for the next time I am called upon. It is not a fate you should wish for." She clenched her fists, they were shaking. "To... to think that, that I'm lucky, or any one of us is lucky... it's insane."

"..." Shirou stared at Caster. "But..."

"Ask Saber, if you want. Ask her if becoming a hero gave her happiness." Caster spat out. "Even now, given this miracle of a second life, it is wasted. We are forced to fight for a pointless wish. Ask yourself this, Emiya Shirou, is it worth it. Is it worth sacrificing your happiness, your family, your life, your soul, to save people? Is it? If you can't answer yes, then you do not want to be a hero."

Shirou shook his head, "Caster... I'm sorry, I just don't know. I... I can't think of any other life I can live."

Silence.

"Why..." Caster clenched her fists, "Why..." She suddenly grabbed him by the arms, "Why do you have to be so stupid!" Tears were running down her cheeks. "If... if you do this, you'll only be hurt!"

Shirou was confused. Why was Caster... why was she acting so hurt about this?

"You... you can't do it. You can't." She sobbed out. "If... if you do... you'll you'll become him."

"Caster, what are you-"

"You can't, Shirou." She choked, "You just can't. You'll destroy yourself... you'll destroy those you love. It'll only end in ruin. I... I don't know what to do!" She shouted in frustration, "I... seeing you... I..." She stopped.

"Caster?"

"...I'm sorry, Emiya-san." Her composure was back. "I... I was just reminded of something from my past. I'm sorry for unloading on you."

The door opened.

"Oh, Shirou, you're here." Saber entered the dojo. "I was coming in here to get some exercise, would you like to join me?

"...sure." Shirou stood up, and smiled at Saber. "Let's get some sparring done.

"Excuse me." Caster moved to the edge of the dojo, "I... I'll just watch."

Shirou stared at Saber, as she picked up two Shinai.

_Ask her if becoming a hero gave her happiness._

-----

A rainbow of lights.

They spiraled around the two.

Teacher and Student.

"This is my Magic." The Teacher said. "This is my power, my gift. The Impossible."

"I see." The Student said. "It... it is beautiful."

"It will be difficult." He said, "It will be painful. Your body will be changed, your soul stretched." He looked up at the rainbow surrounding them. "Each light is a possibility. A potential. Some possibilities become strong enough that they branch off into other timelines, other stay as scattered fragments of probability. In many, I see you failing. In few, I see you succeeding. Shall we discover which is which, my student?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Though, I will tell you now. I have no choice but to succeed."

The teacher laughed, "So you do. So you do."

----

Sakura yawned. She really had fallen asleep.

She looked over at the clock, an hour had passed.

Missing school for the whole day. She hadn't ever done anything like this before.

"What's with my dreams lately?" She asked herself. They were strange. It was like she was an observer, watching someone else but still being that person. They had started since she had summoned Caster.

**Thump.**

A feeling filled her body, a familiar feeling.

"...nng." She winced.

The things in her body were acting again, after a period of passiveness.

Thump.

"...arrrah!!" Sakura screamed, the pain overwhelming her.

She could feel them. Crawling in her.

They were hungry.

"...nuuu..." She whimpered.

"Sakura!" Rider shouted. She heard foot steps.

"...sem...pai..." Sakura clawed at the floor.

This attack, it was the worst it had been in so long.

They were feeding on her body, her mana, her spirit. It was all to break her, to make her the heir to the Matou Magic.

So why did it hurt?

Why did her brother... why did they do this to her?

Why. Why.

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy...._

_**"RRRAAAHHHGGGHHH!" **_Sakura screamed, her mind faded.

----

Zouken looked down at Shinji.

Sakura had skipped school now, Shinji had returned home and informed him as such.

"Such a foolish girl." He muttered.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Zouken laughed, "I just decided to punish Sakura for skipping... at least for leaving without asking."

"She leaves all the time without asking." Shinji grumbled.

"True, but she always returns, I feel she has no intention of returning this time. She's never been this arrogant. I think being a Master has made her more willful. Hopefully what I sent will remind her of her place." _As well as show that Caster just what I can do to her._

----

"Sakura!" Rider pulled the door open with such force that it nearly ripped off.

_"Tee-hee..."_

Sakura lay in the center of the room.

Her hair was white. Her eyes red, her face split into a twisted grin.

_"Hee-hee hee...** Ahhahahaahahahahahaha!"** _Sakura laughed, and the bed exploded.

There was no thought behind it, no sudden action. The bed suddenly just... was there one moment, and in splinters the next.

"Sakura! What.. what happened?" Rider ran over to Sakura, "Are... you?"

_"..hahahaha..."_ Sakura was still laughing. _"It hurts... hahahahahaha **so much... **hahahahaha."_

The room.

Blackness was seeping from Sakura, spreading across the floor to the walls.

The room was being turned black.

Rider stepped back, "What... what is this?" No. There was no time to ponder such things. "Sakura, I'll save you!" She leaned back, ready to jump in."

"No! Don't touch it!" Caster screamed. "Don't even think about it Rider, I'll use a Command Spell if needed!"

"..." Rider stopped.

"Sakura!" Shirou and Saber were running behind Caster.

"What... what is that!?" Saber stared at the blackness that was spreading.

"..." Caster closed her eyes, "Rider, Saber, Emiya-san, stay back."

"Very well." Rider stepped away from the door, "Caster, just what are you going to do."

Caster drew a sword, "I'm going to save Sakura."

"..." Saber stared at that sword, "Caster, what is that?"

"This is my Noble Phantasm. With it, I can save her. Caster held it up in front of her. "Jeweled..."

**_"Aggggghhh!"_** Sakura screamed, and suddenly, the blackness began to seep back. She collapsed back into the floor.

Then, she spoke. It was not Sakura speaking, but something using her voice.

"This is what happens when she defies me, Caster. Remember it well."

"..." Caster's hands gripped the sword in her hands so tight her knuckles became white. "That... that _**bastard!"**_

She ran, moving at insane speeds out of the house.

"Sakura!" Rider ran back into the room, there was no more blackness, and Sakura's hair was normal.

"..." Shirou stared, "What... what just happened?"

"I don't know Shirou." Saber shivered. "But... but it wasn't right, that's for sure."

----

"I see you've returned." Zouken said casually as Caster literally exploded into the room.

"You... you bastard. What the hell was that about?"

"To punish Sakura, of course. She skipped school. And, if I am correct, she will no longer be staying here?"

"..." Caster gritted her teeth.

"She can stay, wherever you chose to stay, now. She has been punished. Since she paid the price, I don't see why not." Zouken smiled at her, "It's only fair, wouldn't you say, Caster?"

"...you bastard... you bastard..." Caster threw up her arm, magic flaring on it. "You think I can just accept this! No! You're going to pay for what you did!"

"Oh? So you're going to sacrifice Sakura's sanity for the rest of her life, just to destroy me?"

"..."

"I only care for her winning the Holy Grail. Once that is done, I will be satisfied. I thought we established this already?"

Caster lowered her arm. "Once I win the Holy Grail, I will destroy you."

"Oh? So you would use the power of the grail to bring me to ruin? Or perhaps attempt to restore Sakura's sanity afterwords?" Zouken laughed, his sick laugh echoed. "I assure you, you can not do such a thing."

"..."

"You see, the darkness within Sakura, the thing which I released in her and drove her mad. That is the power of the Grail."

"...I know."

"!!!"

Caster smirked, "You think I don't know that? I know full well the Holy Grail is anything but "Holy." But... let's just say I have some tricks. We'll see what happens when the Grail is called. So, tell me, Zouken. When will it be?"

"...when will what be?"

"When will you summon Assassin? He has not be called, and you are the last Master, somehow."

"..." Zouken frowned. "I will call Assassin for two reasons. One, if you are the only Servant left. I will call him, and immediately use the Command Spell to order him to die. If you fail, or I feel you can not be trusted, I will call him and have him win the war personally."

"So you still trust me?"

"I know you Caster, you would love nothing more then to betray me. Yet, you know you can't. You could, but you can not sacrifice Sakura." Zouken walked over to her. "That is why I can trust you. As long as I hold Sakura in my hands, you will not betray me."

"...you're right." Caster's shoulders slumped.

"Ah, and she admits it. The proud Caster, arrogant and powerful, laid low by her own kindness."

"So you'd better hope you keep Sakura in your hands, because if she gets out... your existence won't be much longer afterwords." She spun around, "I am picking up Sakura's possessions. Her room will be empty soon." She smirked, "But tell Shinji the Boundary Field will still be there, in case he gets the urge to come in there and reminisce."

"Very well."

----

"...nnggg." Sakura opened her eyes.

Shirou, Rider, and Saber were all looking down at her, worry on their faces.

"Sem...pai?"

"You're alright." Shirou whispered.

"Hmm? What happened?" Sakura groaned, her head hurt.

All she could remember was pain.

"Something. Caster left, she seemed to have an idea of what was happening." Saber sighed, "Sakura, is there something you haven't told us?"

"..."

"Please, Sakura." Rider pleaded, "Anything at all, anything that can explain this."

"..." Sakura sighed, "I guess I can tell you. But you all must promise not to say anything about it to anyone else.

"I promise." Shirou said quickly. The two Servants nodded.

"OK..." Sakura took a deep breath. "I was not born as Matou Sakura. I was adopted. My name before being given to the Matous was Tohsaka Sakura."

"To-tohsaka...!?" Shirou stepped back.

"Tohsaka... as in...?" Saber frowned.

"Yes, my older sister is Tohsaka Rin." Sakura sighed wistfully, looking into the distance, "I do not know if she remembers me or not... I guess it doesn't matter."

"So, you were given to a new family." Rider said, "Why?"

"...Tohsaka-sem... no, Rin. She was chosen by Father to be the heir to the Tohsaka Magic. The magic crest, it can only be passed onto one person. And he chose her. However, he owed the Matous a favor."

"..." Shirou clenched his fists.

"The Matou family has been in decline. The family no longer produces Magi. Nii-san does not have a single Magic Circuit in him, despite being descended from countless Magi."

_I inherited his failures. I will be just like him._

"...so that's what he meant." Shirou muttered.

"So I was taken in. And so, for the past ten years I have been subjected to this treatment. It is for adjusting my body to the Matou Magic. As a side effect it... it sometimes does this." Sakura decided that was enough. They didn't need to know the rest.

"All that, caused by the need for your family to pass on some magic?" Rider growled, "That's.. that's..."

"No. It's OK, Rider. These fits, they pass. And I haven't had one for a long time. I guess my body's adjusting to it.

"That's not right..." Shirou muttered, "And... and Shinji, he knows about all this? He knows how much pain your in? And he puts up with it?"

"...Nii-san wishes he were in my place, Sempai." Sakura looked down at her hands. "That's why he hates me, I guess. And it's why I can't hate him, even with all he's done."

"The life of a Magus..." Saber sighed, "It is not a happy one."

"..." Shirou looked at Sakura, this tired and sick looking Sakura.

_To become a hero means sacrificing your own happiness._

"...Saber. Rider." Shirou faced both Servants. "Tell me... are you happy?"

"...Shirou, I fail to see-"

"Just answer the question, OK!" Shirou shouted, "Are you and Rider happy? Are you happy being heroes!?"

"...Sempai?"

"... I am no hero." Rider said flatly.

"Well, Saber?"

"...my happiness isn't import-"

"I never asked that! Are you happy, Saber. Where you happy when you were alive!?"

"..." Saber looked up at Shirou. "No, Shirou. Heroes... they do not have time for happiness."

Shirou fell down to his knees. "...Saber... that's... that's..."

_What a foolish wish._

-----

Caster walked home.

Hovering above her, magic making it invisible, were all of Sakura's possessions. Even her bed.

"..." She froze.

Rin walked past her, Archer trailing behind her in spirit form.

They were walking home from school.

"...he wasn't here today." Rin said, obviously talking to Archer. "He..." Rin turned, and stared at her. She slowly walked towards her. "You... who."

"Hello, Master of Archer. We meet again. I am Caster."

"What are you-"

"Walking. It's daytime still, and I don't want to fight. So can we just leave each other alone today?

Rin frowned. "What's with you? When I look at you, I feel.. I feel like I'm facing a magnet with the same polarity as me."

Caster shrugged, "Don't ask me. Now, please let me go or I'll drop a bed on you."

"A bed? That's-" Rin stopped, as Caster was pointing up. She glanced up.

A bed was hovering above her. Caster had made it visible again.

"Ok... I see your point." Rin stepped back. "Well then, I guess I'll see you later, Caster."

"See you as well, Rin." Caster winked, and walked away.

"..." Rin stared. "Wait... Archer, did I ever tell her my name?"

"...no."

----

Shinji walked into his room.

It was quiet.

"Another day done." He slumped down on his bed.

Another day of going to school. Another day of waiting, another day of seeing everything happen around him.

Was he doomed to be an observer his entire life?

"..." Shinji looked to his pile of books. Finally, he reached over, and opened one of the books on Magecraft.

And he began reading.

* * *

**Omake the Second.**

**  
**Caster: It's time for...

(Bang!)

(Fanfare!)

Rider: Caster's Comment Corner!

(Fate/Stay Night OST: Our Time Together plays)

Medea: ...are the fireworks necessary?

Caster: Yes.

Rider: Today we have our first ever comment to reply to. Isn't that grand?

Medea: Great. So what exactly do we do?

Caster: Read the letter first, Medea.

Medea: (sigh) So I have to do it? Fine. "Dear Caster, I was wondering. While it may be true that Shinji lacks Magic Circuits, I thought he used a Mystic Code to do magic. So can't he use some spells?"

Caster: Ah-hah! Excellent question. Rider, can you help us out here?

Rider: ...why me?

Medea: Aren't you the one of the three of us who knows the kid best?

Caster: Well?

Rider: To tell the truth, I never paid attention to how he did magic. It was mainly that book from what little he did.

Medea: Humph. Even compared to the rest of you incompetents he's pathetic.

Caster: (Smiles, with flames forming behind her.) What was that, non-heroine who was number seven in the popularity poll?

Medea: ...nothing. (Whispers) I'll get you one day.

Rider: So yeah. He didn't do much magic at all as it is.

Caster: Answer the question then? Since he obviously doesn't have the book with him in this timeline, then he lacks even the slightest ability to use spells. Oh how tragic!

Rider: ...is that it?

Medea: It looks like it.

Rider: Well that was short.

Caster: So what now?

(Music stop)

Medea: Oh great, the music stopped. Well, I'm out of here (Leaves)

Caster: Oh, yeah. I should go to. (Walks out)

Rider: Um... guys?

Rider: ....

Rider: Damn it. Umm....

Saber: (Walks in) Is this the restroom?

Rider: Um, no.

Saber: Ah, OK. (Leaves)

Rider: Is the show over now? Why hasn't the curtain gone down like last time?

(Curtain goes down halfway.)

Rider: ...

????: Um, it's stuck.

Rider: Sigh. Great, here let me help. (Walks off screen.)

Rider: Let me... oh, woah... what's it doiiinnggg!! (Rider swings across the screen from a rope.)

(Curtain comes down all the way.)

Rider: A little help here?


	6. Selfishness

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 5: Selfishness

Dinner time had come to the Emiya household.

It was time.

Enter the Tiger.

_**"Shiiiirrrooouuuu!!!" **_The rampaging beast! It charged into the dining room with a roar!

"Good Evening, Fuji-nee." Shirou sighed.

"Emiya Shioru! I demand you explain to be why you skipped school!" Taiga jabbed her finger into Shirou's chest. "I'll give you one chance for an explanation before I **ruin **you."

"Umm..." Shirou took a deep breath, OK, just explain it as Caster said to. "Sakura is sick, really sick. She fainted here when making breakfast, I've been taking care of her."

"..." Taiga stared, all anger fading in an instant. "Sakura-chan... is sick?"

"Yeah. That's why I wasn't at school Fuji-nee."

"..."

"Fuji-nee?"

**"Nooo!" **Taiga screamed, "Sakura-chan is gunna dieeeee!!"

"Wait- No! Fuji-nee! It's not that bad!"

"Shirou." Taiga grabbed Shirou by the collar, "Take me to Sakura-chan. As her teacher, I must support her!"

"Oh-ok, just follow me."

----

Inside the dojo, the three Servants waited.

Saber and Caster rested, sitting in a calm meditative pose.

Rider, meanwhile, was pacing around. Her face contorted in frustration. "Why do we have to wait here?" She asked.

"Well, you could hover around as an invisible spirit, but you couldn't interact with Sakura anyways." Caster opened her eyes and looked over at Rider. "Or, you can stay here and have some conversation with your allies."

"..." Rider sighed, sitting down next to Saber.

"Rider, you do not need to worry. Sakura is safe. Shirou would not let harm come to her."

"You sound confident about your Master." Rider said.

"Yes." Saber smiled, a faint blush forming. "You see, on the first night I was summoned, I ended up in a fight against Berserker. Archer was supposed to support me with cover fire." She frowned, "However, Archer is treacherous. He fired a shot that would have hit us both. Shirou risked himself to pull me away." Her blush got deeper, "While it was a foolish thing... It's a good look into his mindset, he'd do anything to help her."

"That is good to hear." Rider said. "Because if I'm not there..."

"Honestly, Rider, Sakura can take care of herself." Caster said. Well, on most things she can... "Anyways, we have something more important to discuss." She leaned over to Saber.

"Um... what, Caster?"

"The way you blushed when you talked about Emiya-san." Caster smirked, "Veeerrryyy interesting."

"Ca-ca-caster!" Saber leaned back, "That has nothing to do with-"

"Oh but it does, wouldn't you say so Rider?" Caster was still grinning.

"I don't care." Rider muttered.

"I fail to see what this has to do with anything!" Saber was still blushing

"Fufufu, Saber. You don't have to hide it. Emiya-san is a nice young man, after all. You're a healthy looking young girl."

"..." Saber looked to Rider for help.

Rider just shrugged.

"Caster, you're enjoying this far too much." Saber muttered. "How I feel about Shirou is meaningless. All that matters is that I win the Holy Grail for him and myself."

"Ugg." Caster rolled her eyes, "Honestly. While the fight's imporant, you need to loosen up, Saber. What's wrong with enjoying life in the mean time? You're doing this for your own benefit, right?"

"No." Saber said flatly.

"..." Caster pressed her face in her hand. "Oh dear God. No wonder Emiya-san summoned you. You're just like him. OK, Saber, what is your wish?"

"...to tell you would reveal my identity." Saber answered.

_King Arthur. _Caster thought._ But revealing that I already know would lead to questions_. "Ugg so basically we have a stupid boy who wants to sell his soul to be a hero, and a stupid girl who's already sold her soul and wants to give up a wish from the most powerful magical artifact on the planet."

"Caster, do you take this seriously, at all?" Saber asked.

"Oh, very much so." Caster smirked, "I want Sakura to be happy and have her wish granted. I have no interest in the Holy Grail itself though."

"Odd, I'd have assumed a Magus like yourself would be most interested in the Grail."

Caster just shrugged. "I reached enough miracles in my lifetime. The Grail isn't one I really want.

Rider sighed, "Yeah, I'm not interested in it either, really. I have the same desires as Caster."

"And yet you call me stupid?" Saber groaned, "You both freely admit that you do not fight to obtain the Holy Grail for yourself, but another. I have the same desire, so aren't you a hypocrite Caster?"

"Tell me, Saber." Caster asked after a moments thought, "Have you, ever once, acted selfishly. I mean... I may have sacrificed myself, but it was a final unselfish act brought about by my morality. Most of my life I at least tried to live for myself."

"..."

"I guess not. You lived your entire life for other people, probably from the moment you were born." Caster smiled unpleasantly. "So tell me Saber, how did it work out for you? How did living a life, never for yourself, but always for someone else, always giving away everything, never taking, turn out for you? Did you die peacefully of old age, having lived a long and successful life? People cheering your-"

"That's **enough!"** Saber shouted, "I will not have you mock me Caster!"

"...hit a tough spot, didn't I." Caster nodded. "All I did was ask a question, Saber. If that hurt you so, perhaps the answer isn't to your liking."

"..." Saber was silent.

"Wow," Rider muttered, "Did the temperature drop down twenty degrees or what?"

----

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Taiga was by the side of the bed, nearly weeping. "Oh, to be taken from this world so early!"

"Um, Sensei. I'm not that sick." Sakura mumbled.

"Oh." Taiga straightened up, "Still... you look pretty bad, Sakura-chan."

In fact, she did. Sakura was pale, sweaty, and tired looking. Plus there was this strange burning sensation felt deep within her. A side effect of the sudden attack. _I guess it turned out convenient after all._ If she hadn't gotten this way, they wouldn't have had this excuse.

"Yeah, I had to take care of her." Shirou muttered, his face red.

"I can see you actually did a good job." Taiga stood up again. "Hmmm... I guess I can approve of this arrangement, do Sakura's parents approve?"

"...yes." Sakura whispered.

"Well then, it's all good." Taiga nodded, "Yup, now, Sakura-chan. I have to tell you this though." She grasped Sakura's hands, "Get well soon, I can't live without your cooking!"

"..."

"...gee, glad to see you're so concerned with the welfare of others Fuji-nee."

"Quiet Shirou." Taiga said offhandedly. "Well, then. Since Shirou was lazy and didn't cook dinner, he'll have to order some delivery."

"Fuji-nee, that's a waste of money!"

"You brought it on yourself." Taiga was without mercy.

"You're just impatient and don't want to wait!"

"..." Sakura stared.

And started giggling.

"Huh?" Both Shirou and Taiga turned to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry, it's just this scene is somewhat funny..." Sakura laughed again.

"...hey, Sakura-chan, is the sickness worse then I thought?" Taiga was confused.

"You thought she was going to die from a fever..." Shirou muttered.

"I'm fine. It's just that, you two love each other very much, don't you?" Sakura sighed happily.

Both paused, the clock in the room ticking.

"What? Me? Love this irresponsible kid? Honestly Sakura-chan. The only reason I put up with him is as a favor to his father."

"Yeah Fuiji-nee's OK, but she's so immature. She's probably more of a kid then you."

Sakura giggled again, "Yeah yeah, just keep saying that..."

"Shirou... I think Sakura-chan is teasing us..."

----

Dinner passed without incident.

Taiga made sure Shirou stored a ton of food for Sakura. "She's sick, she needs her nutrients!"

After dinner she left, saying she'd get their school work and deliver it tomorrow.

"Oy..." Shirou collapsed onto the floor. "This has been a tiring day."

"I'd say." Caster walked into the room, smiling as usual. "Come on, Emiya-san. Follow me."

"Why?"

"You're going to join me and Sakura. I've decided something." Caster's smile grew bigger.

"Decided what, Caster?" Saber walked into the room, her gaze penetrating Caster.

"If you want to sit in and watch, feel free."

"Um, what is it?" Shirou asked.

"Find out. Come with me." Caster marched out. After a moment, Shirou shrugged and followed.

----

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Sakura said, and in walked Caster, Shirou, and Saber.

"Sakura, are you feeling better?" Caster asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine now..." Sakura said quietly. Though, that strange feeling is a bit stronger now, looking at Sempai...

"Good, Saber, sit over there." Caster pointed to the corner of the room.

"..." Saber glared at her.

"Emiya-san, sit on the bed next to Sakura. I'm going to be helping you both learn magic."

"Really?" Shirou was surprised, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to." Caster gestured towards the bed, "Now sit down with the other student.

"If this is all you wanted, why didn't you say so?" Saber asked.

"Because I liked the look of annoyance on your face." Caster winked.

"..." Saber clenched her fists. "You are... you're as bad as my teacher!" She shouted, sitting down in the corner, folding her arms and closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a complement." Caster turned back to Shirou and Sakura. "OK, Sakura. You first. You have a lot of mana in you, and your circuits are good. Teaching you will be a matter of just getting the basics down." She glanced at Shirou, "You, on the other hand, can't even be called a Magus. Your circuits are barely open, I have yet to see any magical ability come from you, and you don't even have a proper link with Saber! She's having to replenish her mana by herself. Honestly." Caster glared at him.

"Err... I know I'm not too good at magic." Shirou muttered.

"I'd say."

"Um, Caster, so what are you going to do?"

"Excellent question Sakura." Caster held up a finger, grinning. "I'm going to open Emiya-san's circuits, then I'm going to heal him."

"Um... why do you need to heal me?" Shirou sounded worried.

"Because, I'm going to force your circuits open and pump a whole lot of mana through, emulating three years of use in one minute. You'll likely suffer nerve damage, luckily I know some healing spells that can fix that."

She said all this with a smile.

"Um... are you sure?"

"Don't worry Emiya-san, it's perfectly safe." Caster walked over to him. "Once I do it, you'll be able to use magic much better. Such techniques are used occasionally to help lagging students." Of course, what Caster didn't explain is that they were done in much shorter intervals, a week's worth of use at most. However, she knew Shirou could recover. "So, do you want to do it?"

"...OK." Shirou folded his arms, "Do it, Caster. If I can help Saber with this, then it's worth it."

"...Shirou..." Saber stared, "You can't be serious?"

"I am." Shirou closed his eyes, "Do it Caster..."

"OK!" Caster examined Shirou. "Hmm..." She grasped Shirou's hands. "Emiya-san, this is going to hurt." She closed her eyes. _"Lassen Sie diese Magie seinen Körper durchfließen. Verstärken Sie seine Seele und werden Sie. Erlauben Sie ihm, Potenzial zu erreichen, das er zurück an gehalten worden ist."_ Her hands glowed, and the light spread into Shirou.

And Shirou felt like his body suddenly lit on fire.

Images echoed through his mind as the pain spread.

Swords.

Infinite swords. Endless blades, on a field of barren earth.

**I am the Bone of my Sword.**

A single sword stuck out in his mind. The sword he had seen in his dreams.

And the burning stopped.

"...urrk!" Shirou found he couldn't move, and collapsed onto the bed. At least, that's what he thought. He couldn't even feel anything.

"Now then..." Caster held out her hand, and light flowed out of it into Shirou. Time passed, and movement and feeling returned to his body.

"Unnnggg..." Shirou groaned, "What... what was that?"

"Don't ask me." Caster smiled, "Now then, Emiya-san. We shall begin the magic lesson." She pulled out a small picture frame. "We'll start with a basic spell." She dropped the frame on the floor.

The glass in the frame broke, naturally.

"Sakura, you first. Fix it." Caster sat down. "It should be simple."

"...OK..." Sakura looked down at the glass. "Um... what do I do, Caster?"

"Just do what comes natural." Caster encouraged her.

"..." Sakura closed her eyes, opening her circuits. The glass was in front of her in peices. She needed to fix it. Make it whole again. Something to pull it together.

...a thought came to her head. She leaned down and cut her finger on a piece of the glass. Her blood dripped onto the glass, giving her a connection. _Come together now, come together...._

The glass glowed as her mana acted on it. The shards of glass came together.

Sakura gasped, "I... I did it!"

"Hey... that's just how Tohsaka did it that one night." Shirou said.

"Oh... really?" Sakura's elation died down.

"It's OK, Sakura, you did a good job." Caster gave Sakura a reassuring look. "Now, Emiya-san. You do it. Remember, your circuits work differently then Sakura's so find your own way to do it." She picked up the frame and dropped it again, breaking the glass.

"Um... OK." Shirou looked at the broken glass, "Um, Caster, the only magic I can do-"

"I don't care what you say, Emiya-san, you're not leaving this room until you find a way to fix this glass."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Saber asked.

"If Emiya-san wants to leave, he can do it."

"...find my own way to do it." Shirou picked up the shards of glass, holding them in his hand. _"Trace, on."_ He closed his eyes, and began to scan the glass.

The glass was fractured, separated, yet he could feel the points where the glass had been one together. "Analyze... reinforce..." He began slowly filling those areas with mana, "Come on... come on..." The pieces had a lingering feeling of still "being together" in them. He began to reinforce that feeling.

...

...

"Come on..." Shirou gritted his teeth, "You can do this Emiya..." The mana was filling up those spots, spreading out. "You can do this..."

The glass came together.

"Shirou!" Saber stood up, "Are you..."

"I... I did it..." Shirou stared at the glass. His entire life he hadn't been able to do anything but Reinforcement and making those empty copies, but now he had done something different. He gasped for breath.

"Good job Emiya-san. Don't worry, it'll get easier. Every magus has their own way of doing magic. You just have a new way since you're not from any established Magi family. In a few generations, if you keep this up, your magic will be refined into something good."

"Generations?" Shirou moaned.

"It's how a Magus operates, they work for the next generation." Caster patted Shirou on the back, "Well, I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow we can continue, OK you two?"

"Sure!" They both eagerly said.

----

"Now, now, was that so bad Saber?" Caster asked as their Master's started their process of going to bed.

"..." Saber looked up at Caster, "Why are you helping Shirou? All you're doing is making us stronger."

"A Hero becomes a Hero by following their own morality to the final extreme, no?" Caster said, smiling again. "I am following my morality, the same as I did in life. That is all."

"You contradict yourself Caster." Saber muttered, "You speak of having to be selfish, you call me foolish. Then you do all this."

"Humph. I know that." Caster shrugged, "But you do not know everything, Saber. In some ways, right now, I am being very selfish."

"..."

"If I wasn't being selfish I would tell you and Sakura and Emiya-san everything about myself. Everything about my motivations and desires in this Holy Grail War. Sakura doesn't even know my identity." Caster sighed, "Yes, I'm being very selfish indeed. These kindnesses are merely a way to soothe my soul about it."

"..." Saber paused, "You are... an interesting person, Caster."

----

Night had come.

Sakura was sleeping.

Her dreams were quiet, she dreamed once again of a girl.

The dreams were different tonight.

Two girls, young and childish, were playing.

...a simple dream.

Watching, she realized.

The girls looked familiar...

...

...

Heat.

Her eyes opened. Her breath was short, her eyes wide.

"What... what's this?" Sakura felt it, a burning in her belly. It was not the pain of the worms, no, this was different.

The burning urged her on.

"...hot..." She whispered. She was so hot. Her body burned.

It wanted something.

"...maybe some water." She got out of bed. "Yeah, that's what I need..."

She walked out of her room.

"Oh, right. I'm in Sempai's house now." She looked around the hallway. "Where's some water..." She began walking.

"...Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked to her right.

Rider was standing there, "Are, you alright?"

"I just... just..." went to get a drink... the words didn't come out.

Rider.

Hot.

Her body was hot.

_She'll do_. It said to her.

"..uunn..." Sakura fell forward.

"Sakura!" Rider caught her, "Are you OK?"

"Rider..." She murmured. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Um..." Rider blushed, "Sakura..."

"I'm so hot Rider... make it go away." She wrapped her arms around Rider. "I... I feel strange." She stared at Rider's face. "...you're so beautiful.." Her hands began to move downwards.

"Sa-sa-sakura!" Rider's face was pure red, "What are you doing?"

"Your skirt is short Rider..." Sakura giggled...

"Huh...?" A voice sleepily said, "What's going on? I heard shouting... Rider are you OK...?"

"...Sempai." In an instant Sakura's body, sleepy and hot, reacted.

Emiya Shirou.

The one she wanted.

"Sorry... Rider... I guess we'll have to continue this later..." She mumbled again.

"Sakura...?" Shirou's mind snapped awake, "Sakura, it's three AM, shouldn't you be...?"

Sakura grabbed Shirou.

"....." Shirou froze, looking over to Rider. "Um..."

"Sempai... I've wanted something from you for so long..." Her eyes were dull, she was mostly asleep still.

Heat. It moved through her.

"Sakura, you can um..."

"I'm sorry I can't have you be my first..." Her face was flushed, her lips were begging him to do... something.

_Crap crap, calm down Emiya. She's asleep still... calm down..._

"Sempai... take me please..." She muttered, she pulled her arms in closer, pulling him closer.

Their lips were about to touch.

"..." Sakura stopped.

"...Sakura?" Shirou whispered, his mind blank.

She collapsed onto him, her eyes closing.

"...well, I'm glad I got here in time." Caster muttered. "Though, I guess I put the definition of 'danger' a bit to broadly."

"...I think his mind broke." Rider said.

"Emiya-san, snap out of it." Caster pulled Sakura way from him, picking her up.

"...she almost kissed me..."

"Yes she did." Caster said, "And if she had her way you would have done a lot more then kiss."

"!!!" Shirou snapped out of his daze. "Wha-wha-wha..."

"Oh be quiet you." Caster turned around, still carrying Sakura. "I'll be taking her to the bathroom, Emiya-san. You go back to sleep, Rider escort him please."

"OK." Rider nodded, grabbing Shirou by the hand. "Come on Shirou, lets go back to bed. I bet Saber's waiting."

----

_The process grows upon her lust. You see, if left unchecked, she'll eventually go mad with it_

"..." Caster removed the sleeping spell from Sakura. "Wake up, Sakura."

"...nnnnnnggg Caster?" Sakura opened her eyes, "What happened...? I feel... I feel weird."

"Sakura, we're taking a bath now." Caster began taking off her clothing.

"...!!!" Sakura's face turned red, "Ca-caster... please."

"...don't worry, just get naked and let's bathe." Caster grinned.

"OK..." Sakura stripped, quickly.

The two then climbed into the bath.

"..." Sakura turned away. Just seeing someone's naked body was enough to make this feeling in her become a fire.

"Now, let me rub your back a bit Sakura." Caster pressed her hands against her back.

"...Caster..." Sakura gasped, even a simple touch burned her.

"..." Caster closed her eyes.

She could feel them. The worms, crawling throughout Sakura's body. They were pumping hormones into Sakura's body, and then feeding off the excess energy produced by her circuits through this process. They had become excited today. First from pouring darkness into her, then having Sakura personally use magic. So they were working over time.

_Well, no more. _Caster thought, _I have to be careful about this. It needs to be slow. _The process would take many days.

She focused on a set of worms crawling together. Focusing her mana around them, she acted.

She began sucking the mana out of the worms, pumping it out into the air, she didn't dare let it stay in her body for more then the fraction of a second it did. As the mana was sucked out of the worms, they began trying to suck up more. But Caster was faster, in the space of a minute, she drained them completely of mana, killing them.

"Wow... I feel better now..." Sakura said.

"Good." Caster leaned back, "Ahh... I haven't had a good bath in so long. Let's just stay in here for a while Sakura."

"OK..."

----

Morning came peacefully as always.

"Now you go straight back to bed after breakfast." Taiga ordered Sakura.

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said.

"..." Shirou stared at Sakura.

"Hmm? It something wrong Sempai?"

"No-nothing." Shirou turned away._ I guess she doesn't remember last night. She was sleep walking or something._

"Hmm?" Sakura shrugged, "Well, have a good time at school. I guess I'll just stay here."

"And sleep. I want you to be well as soon as possible, I mean look at you now Sakura-chan, you're all red!"

"..." Sakura didn't want to explain that was because she and Caster had fallen asleep in the hot steamy bathroom. "Of course." Sakura nodded.

----

"...he's here." Rin muttered as she saw Shirou walk into the school.

Saber, of course, sat on a bench across the street.

"Rin, it's time to do it." Archer spoke to her.

"..." Rin nodded, "Yes. Let's take the first step to winning."

----

School passed without incident, it was over and Shirou was about to head home.

"Oh, Emiya."

"Huh? Oh, hey Issei."

"Emiya... it's strange, a bunch of heater's suddenly broke this morning." Issei said, "I was wondering if you could look at them?"

"Oh? Um..." Shirou thought about it. Nah, it's OK. After all, Saber's out there, if anything happens she can rush in. "Sure, I'll look at them."

"I thank you." Issei said.

----

Hours passed, and Saber still sat.

Shirou had come out to tell her that he'd be staying late fixing some things.

And so she waited.

It was sunset, there was nobody in the school anymore but Shirou.

"..." Her mind drifted to the people staying with them.

"What strange people." She mumbled.

"...Saber."

"Hmm?" Saber looked up.

Archer was standing across the street from her.

"What is it, Archer?" She frowned.

"..." Two swords formed in Archer's hands.

"...I see." Saber stood up, her armor appearing on her, her sword clutched in her hands. "So we finish the fight that began on the night I was called.

"Yes." Archer ran towards her.

----

"Done." Shirou wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Geez, why'd the all have to break?" Still, the work is good for him. He stood up and left the classroom.

The school was empty.

"Geez, that took longer then I thought." He shrugged and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Emiya-kun."

"Huh?" Shirou looked around.

There, standing on top of the stairs, was Tohsaka Rin. Her right arm was held out, the Tohsaka Magic Crest glowing.

"Tohsaka?"

"Emiya-kun... it ends, today."


	7. Alliance

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 6: Alliance

The field in front of the school was a battle field.

Two people, moving at speeds inhuman clashed.

Saber crouched low to the ground, running towards Archer, once she was in range, she thust out at him.

Archer raised up both swords, blocking the attack just at the right time. A fraction of a second, and they seperated, Archer slashing down one sword, trusting the other.

Saber spun her blade around, deflecting both attacks.

"..."

"Heh." Archer was smiling, his face confident.

"...is this your Eye of the Mind ability?" Saber asked.

To be able to plan and prepare for any battle, to adapt to any situation. Normally when fighting her, enemies were cautious. Invisible Air rendered her sword invisible, so there was no way to judge its reach. Yet Archer had blocked a few swings, and had instantly adapted. Already he had perfectly judged the length of her weapon. Every weak point, he instantly saw. It was only her reflexes that saved her.

"Maybe. Or perhaps I'm simply better then you."

"..." Saber narrowed her eyes, "No archer can best me in swordplay."

"We'll see, we'll see." Archer ran at her, launching an attack.

Saber blocked the blow. moving down to slash at her own. Archer jumped out of the way.

----

"...Tohsaka?" Shirou took a step backwards, "What, what do you mean?"

"I mean that your participation in the Holy Grail War ends today, Emiya-kun." Rin's voice was devoid of emotion, it was a simple statement of fact. "Did you really think that I could ignore a Master going to the same school as me? I helped you out that night, because I was indebted to you. However, now, I owe you nothing." She pointed her hand, the crest glowing brightly, at him. "You should have let Saber deal with us that night. You wouldn't be in this situation if you had."

_Oh, crap._ Shirou thought, staring at the magic crest. Any moment now, Rin was going to launch some spell at him. What to do, what to do.

To his left was a classroom, he could jump in there.

Ready...

_NOW!_

Shirou jumped to the left, diving into the classroom, just as a spell shot out of Rin's finger.

Gand. A curse to make the victim weak. Rin shot it like a bullet, making a small crater in the floor where it struck.

Instantly Shirou slammed the door shut. Then he pressed his hands against it. _"Trace, on."_

The structure of the door and surrounding wall came to him in a second.

He had to do this fast, seal off the room and protect it.

Moving mana, he poured it into the sides of the door, pressing it against the metal sliders embedded into the wall. The metal heated up, and softened. Pressing them into the door, he welded it shut.

"Hah... hah..." He gasped for breath. He had, once again, done a different magic. "I'll... have to thank Caster..."

The door shook, Rin was trying to open it.

"Sealed the door shut, Emiya-san? Oh well..."

Of course, a shut door wouldn't stop Rin.

_"Trace, on!" _He then began Reinforcing the door. It was... remarkably easy. Compared to before, when he forced a Circuit to be made, when he had hardly ever succeeded at this magic. The mana flowed out into the proper places with ease. In an instant, Shirou made this plywood door as strong as a meter thick concrete wall.

Gands slammed against the door, shaking it, but the door stood firm. It was going to take a lot of work to get through it now.

"OK... think!" Shirou looked around the room, desks and chairs sat everywhere. "Perhaps I can use a leg as a weapon..."

The door was shaking harder now.

Did he have time to rip off a leg and reinforce it?

The images of swords appeared in his mind.

A weapon, a real one.

"..." Shirou stared at the door, cracks were forming in it.

The image of that blade appeared in his mind.

"Damn it!" He didn't want to hurt Rin. But perhaps if he showed her... why was he even thinking this?

"OK, Emiya-kun, this is a good spell." Rin's voice drifted into the room. "You may not know much magic, but what you do know you're skilled at." He heard her footsteps, she was stepping back. "OK then, I'll need to use something bigger then."

"..."

He had no choice. That sword, appearing in his mind. He suddenly knew everything about it. How it was made, what it was made of, how it was used.

Everything, an image as detailed, if not more, as any time he had scanned something.

_"Trace, on."_

It was like Reinforcement. He was taking mana and putting it in the right places. This was just on a larger scale.

The "blueprint" of the sword formed out over his hand. He needed to call it out soon. Come on, come on. You can do this Emiya!

_"Erde, schlägt unten mein Ziel."_

The door was blown in, a pile of stones pushing it away.

**"Now!"** Shirou screamed, and the sword took form.

Rin walked into the room, "Now then Emiya....kun...?"

Shirou held the sword in both hands, pointed he tip twords Rin.

Everything about the sword spilled into his mind. Its powers, how to use them. And its name.

_Caliburn_. The sword whispered to him.

"Tohsaka, turn away now."

"Where... where did you get that?"

"I made it." Shirou clenched it tighter, "Now leave!"

"...humph." Rin grinned, "I see you're getting serious, Emiya-kun." She pointed at him, "Good luck getting close enough to stab me." She fired three Gands.

Instantly instinct took over, Shirou's hands moved, swinging Caliburn in three different directions. Each Gand was deflected.

"Rrrahh!" Turning the flat side of the sword towards her, he ran at Rin. "Get, away!" He screamed, swinging down.

Rin jumped out of the room, firing off another Gand.

Shirou spun it, deflecting it again. He ran at her, swinging again. Rin twisted to the left, pointing at him. She was at point blank range. Instantly Shirou let go of Caliburn with one hand, grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it away, the Gand slammed into the wall, then he twisted his arm around and threw Rin onto the ground. He jumped back, adopting a defensive pose as Rin stood up.

"You're still not getting it!" Rin shouted, "You're holding back, you could have killed me right there, but you didn't!" She fired off another Gand, Shirou deflected it.

He noticed cracks forming in Caliburn.

----

Sakura sighed.

Shirou hadn't returned home yet.

"Sakura." Caster appeared, "I'm going out." She said.

"Why?"

"...I'm concerned, I'll be back soon." The truth was Caster was worried that Rin would be making her move now. Archer's first plan was beginning. And this time, there was no Caster to interrupt them. _So I'll be the Caster to interrupt it._ She smirked, "If need be, I'll call Rider and the two of you can come."

"OK." Sakura almost hoped that something was happening. At least she'd be able to finally do something.

----

Saber ducked under another swing. She thrust her sword out, only for Archer to deflect it. They both jumped away from each other.

The two Servants stared at each other.

"You're powerful indeed Saber." Archer chuckled.

"You're just tricky." Saber said back.

"True. I can't beat you in a contest of strength. So I have to use speed, trickery, and tactics." Archer answered casually. "Do you begrudge me for doing this?"

"..."

"To do whatever it takes to win." Archer laughed, "Any moral objections go away once one sees the results."

"It is not honorable."

"Good thing I have no honor. Hell, I'm not even planning to win." He grinned, "By now your Master's proabably at the very least having the crap beat out of him."

"!!!" Saber froze, "What?"

"Look around, Saber. Do you see my Master?"

"...you're a distraction." It hit her.

"Bingo." Archer raised up his swords again, "If you try to run to Shirou, I'll stab you in the back as you run. So if you want to get to him, beat me before Rin finishes him off."

"Very well!" Saber shouted, running at Archer again. There was no time to hold back, no time to delay.

----

Each Gand shot was barely blocked.

Cracks were now all over Caliburn.

Shirou couldn't advance, he could only retreat.

Rin was calm, emotionless as she fired shot after shot. It was endless. Relentless. Heartless.

"You can't last much longer Emiya-kun. You'll soon be beaten." Rin paused, as if relishing the moment. "Honestly, you should be glad you made it this long." She sighed, "Saber is wasted on you."

"I..." Shirou couldn't find anything to say.

"Now then, let's end this." She fired another Gand. This one was larger then normal.

Shirou blocked it.

And Caliburn shattered. Metal fragments scattered around before fading.

He was trapped. There was no escape.

"It's over, Emiya-kun." Rin sighed, "I'm kind of impressed, actually. You put up far better a fight then I thought." A Gand formed at the tip of her finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"..." Rin stopped, "Who's there...?"

"Behind you."

Shirou's eyes widened, and Rin turned her head.

Caster stood, her hand held out, magic glowing in front of her. "Now then, Rin. Leave Emiya-san alone."

"...what are you doing here." Rin hissed.

"Oh, me? I happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw mean mean Rin-chan bulling nice Emiya-kun."

"...be serious damn it."

"Oh fine." Caster sighed, "Honestly. My Master and Emiya-san have made an alliance. And, well, I figured I'd help out now."

"...I see." Rin sighed. "So, what now?"

"Well, you see, here's the thing. The spell you have prepared, Gand, will only weaken Emiya-san, make him susceptible to whatever you have planned for later. I on the other hand, have a spell that will blow you apart into multiple tiny pieces prepared." Caster was still smiling.

"..." Shirou stared, _She sure does say dangerous things cheerfully._

"So, which will it be, Rin? Will you blast Emiya-san, thus inviting me to blast you? Or will you back away, call back Archer, and we can all go home happily?"

"How can I trust you?" Rin snapped.

"If I wanted to kill you, Rin, I could have done so by now." Caster answered.

"..." Rin stared at Shirou, turned and looked at Caster. "...I can't give up." She whispered.

She turned around, and fired the Gand at Caster.

"Huh?" The blast struck Caster in the chest, and in an instant Rin rushed towards her. "Oomph!" Caster winced as the spell collided. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Rin was suddenly in Caster's face, "This'll hurt too!" She threw a punch.

Caster twisted her body, dodging the blow. "Ah, so this is how it is. Emiya-san, please run!" She jumped back and stared at Rin.

"..." Shirou nodded, "Yeah, um... going." He ran past Rin and Caster, both of them ignoring him.

"So you, a human, are going to fight me, a Servant?" Caster asked.

"Most Servants I wouldn't be able to..." Rin muttered, "But Caster is different. Magi in the ages of Heroes did not train their bodies. You, Caster, are weak in close combat."

"...I see. That's what you're thinking." Caster sighed, "Rin. To assume such a thing is to bring about your ruin."

"Oh yeah, well I don't think so!" Rin moved, rushing at Caster, there was no room to dodge, no room for Caster to jump back. The fist was an inch away from her face.

"....!!!" Rin stopped, her mind frozen. "Wha...?"

A sword was stuck in Rin's side.

"...this is my Noble Phantasm." Caster pulled the sword out.

Blood spilled from the wound, as Rin fell to her knees.

"I didn't stab a fatal spot. If healed properly, you'll live." Her voice was devoid of emotion. "Now then, Rin. Let's make this simple. Give me your Command Spells. If you do that, then you will be safe."

"nnggg...!!" Rin gasped for air.

"Hurts, dosn't it. Being stabbed, feeling the pain of something entering your body by force. It's not fun." Caster showed no sympathy. "Now, Rin, tell me your choice. Your Command Spells, or your life.

"No... no... no..." Rin struggled to breathe. She began casting a healing spell. Her mind struggling to concentrate through the pain.

"No to which?"

"No.. no... I can't lose... I can't." Rin gritted her teeth, the healing magic doing its job. "I won't lose. I won't... I'll win the Holy Grail." She stood up slowly, still clenching her wounded side. "I won't give **either to you!" **She screamed. **_"ARCHER!!!!"_**

Her hand glowed, and a Command was issued.

----

Archer froze, for a split second he stopped his attack, enough time for Saber to push it away.

"...Archer?"

"..." Archer turned around, and ran. Light and space bended around him, as he ran towards his Master, bending space and reality to get there instantly.

He vanished.

----

A light appeared behind Caster.

She reacted instantly, tucking away her sword and jumping to the side.

Archer appeared, slashing down where Caster had stood.

"...!!!" Caster growled, "Using a Command Spell to get him to me? You only have one left now Rin!"

_**"ARCHER! BEAT HER!"**_ Rin screamed.

Archer didn't say anything, he threw both swords at Caster, who again ducked down avoiding them.

They reappeared in his hands, and he threw them again, and again and again. Dozens of swords filled the air, all flying towards Caster.

"OK fine, if you want to be that way!" She threw out her hand, a wind spell blasting the attack away. She ran towards Archer, "I'll take care of you!" Her hand glowing, she threw it out. _"Wind, Erde, schlagen unten diesen Mann!"_ Stones and wind flew out, slamming into Archer.

He was blown out a window. "Ugg!!" He spun his body around, landing on his feet.

Caster jumped down after him. Rider! Come now!

----

"Saber!" Shirou shouted.

"...you're safe!" Saber ran towards her Master. "Thank goodness." She sighed with releif.

"Yeah. It's weird, Caster showed up and helped me." Shirou sighed, "I'd be a dead man if she hadn't."

"...so that must be why Archer left like that." Saber said.

"Huh?"

"I was fighting Archer just a minute ago, suddenly he just ran and vanished. Rin must have called him with a Command Spell."

"Oh, I see..."

A window shattered.

Both looked over.

Archer was falling down to the ground, Caster jumping down after him.

"Shirou, I'm going over there. I'm going to turn this trap Archer set up around." Saber was **grinning.**

----

"Damn it." Archer formed Caladbolg, pulling out his bow as well. "I don't know who the hell you are, but this ends now!"

"Oh?" Caster smirked, "Frustrated, are we Archer."

"You keep on interrupting!" Archer fired the "arrow."

Caladbolg shot out at Caster, the legendary sword wielded by many heroes, said to be able to consume the world.

_"Reflektieren."_ Caster formed a barrier. Caladbolg was stopped.

It flew backwards, flying towards Archer.

"!!!" Archer instantly dispelled the sword, it faded into nothingness. "Such a powerful spell with only one word?"

"Well, most of it is from 'Silent Casting.' I just used an incantation for the final piece." Caster smirked.

"...you're a devious woman, Caster."

"Thank you."

Then, Saber jumped into the scene. "Archer!" She shouted, "It's not wise to run from me!" Slamming down her sword, she aimed to kill Archer in one hit.

Archer moved at the last moment, dodging a blow that left a meter deep crater in the ground.

"Caster, provide me with cover fire. Don't worry about hitting me, my Magic Resistance will block any stray shots." Saber ordered.

"If you wish." Caster shrugged.

"...!!" Archer gritted his teeth. "Ok then..." He dropped his swords. "Trace, on." He muttered.

His hands glowed.

**"Gígantmæcg!" **The giant blade formed in his hands, "OK Saber, let's go!" He charged at her, swinging the massive blade with ease.

"...!!" Saber blocked the blow, her entire body shook.

A blue glow formed to the side, and shards of ice rocketed towards them both.

"Damn it!" Archer pulled away, avoiding the magic blast that harmlessly dissipated around Saber.

"Take this!" Saber rushed at him, swinging her sword. Archer was able to block it with his own, but then Caster shot out another blast of magic, and he was forced to pull away again, only for Saber to charge once more.

_Can this get any worse?_

A dagger attached to a chain flew at him.

"...!!!" Archer spun Gígantmæcg**,** blocking this attack.

Rider and Sakura stood there.

"Damn it why did I have to think that!"

"Saber! Caster!" Sakura shouted, "Are you two OK?"

"We're fine!" Saber sounded pleased, "Rider, help us. We're taking down Archer!"

"...very well." Rider rushed into the fight.

"..." Archer gritted his teeth. "This isn't right. None of it is..." He sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

To fight against three Servants and hope to win, he needed to go all out.

He dropped his weapon.

_"I am the Bone of my Sword."_

Swords appeared around Archer, dozens of them. They fired at the three Servants.

"!!!" Saber spung around her weapon, blocking them, Caster raised a sheild, and Rider grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way.

"Sakura!" Shirou ran onto the scene, "What're..."

_"Steel is my Body. And Fire is my Blood."_

Caster growled, "He's casting a spell!"

_"I have created over a thousand blades."_

The wind changed, heat swirled through the air.

Rin finally made it out, the wound Caster gave her healed. "...Archer!?"

_"Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life."_

More swords formed around Archer, launching at them all. Holding them back.

"...what is this power?" Saber whispered.

_"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."_

"Archer!" Rin ran to Archer's side, "What... what are you doing?"

_"Yes these hands will never hold anything." _

Fire spiraled through the air.

"...Damn it." Caster sighed.

_"So, as I pray. **Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

Fire spread out everywhere.

Circling the area round them, the flames rose up to the sky.

And the fires faded.

The ground had changed.

Gears cranked in the sky, fire bursting out in the distance.

Swords.

Endless swords, resting on a plain of barren earth.

Archer stood in the center of it all.

"Rin... stay back."

"...Archer...?" Rin stared, "What is this?"

"This is my Noble Phantasm. The only thing I ever gained in life." Archer reached over, and picked up one of the infinate swords. "Tell me, Saber, Caster, Rider. Can you win against a hundred thousand Noble Phantasms? An endless stream of them?"

---

The battle began.

The three Servants charged.

Archer lifted up his hand, and a thousand swords flew out of the ground. All of them launched towards them at once.

_"Unzerbrechlicher Schutz!"_ Caster raised a shield, and the weapons slammed into it.

The shield began to crack.

"...mmmmmggggg..." Caster groaned.

"Come Rider!" Saber rushed under the barrage, Rider followed.

More swords raised up, firing at the two.

"!!" Rider spun her daggers around, barely deflecting them.

"What... what is this, Archer?" Rin asked. "Your Noble Phantasm? It's... it's..."

"A Reality Marble, yes." Archer continued to direct the barrage. "A Noble Phantasm is what defines a hero. What they obtained in their lifetime. This is what defines me, what I was able to obtain."

"...I see."

Saber jumped out in front of them, "You missed me Archer!" She swung down.

Only for a sword to raise up and block her.

"!!!"

"Of course the 'strongest Servant' can get past my arrows. So we'll continue our sword fight now, Saber?" Two swords appeared in his hand, Saber did not reconize them. "Just... keep away from Rin." He stepped in front of his Master.

"...very well." Saber swung, a blow to break bones and cut flesh. Archer blocked it and threw his own attack.

Swords appeared above them both, and fired down at Saber.

"!!!" Saber blocked them all, and parried an attack launched by Archer at the last second.

"Come on, aren't you better then that?" Archer charged, swinging at her as a dozen more swords launched at her from the other direction.

Saber cursed, this was absurd!

_"Reflektieren!"_ A barrier surrounded her at all sides, throwing the swords away.

"...that won't do, Archer." Caster said.

"By focusing on Saber, you forgot to hold us back." Rider grinned. They were both covered in cuts and bruises, but they were ready to fight.

"...damn it." Archer sighed. He jumped back, dropping the swords. "Do I really have to go all the freaking way?" He chuckled, "Very well."

The earth began to shake. All the swords began to shatter.

"...what, what is this?" Caster gasped, mana was spiraling into the center of the Reality Marble.

"Now then, face the power of the strongest holy sword!" Archer shouted.

A golden blade erupted out of the ground.

"...!!!!" Saber's eyes widened, "How!?"

"...no..." Caster whispered.

Wind rushed out from Saber, Invisible Air dispersed.

She was holding the same golden sword.

"...what the?" Rider and Rin shouted at once.

"Oh? Good luck Saber!" Archer picked up his sword, light spiraled around it.

"You, how!?" Saber rushed towards Archer, light circling around hers.

_**"EX-" **_Archer swung his down.

_**"-CALIBUR!" **_Saber did the same.

Golden light errupted from both swords, colliding in an exposion of power.

The two forces met each other.

The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. The legendary blade that can cut anything.

It had never been used against... itself.

The towers of light pushed against each other, impossible forces meeting in a battle of domience.

However, the real one, would win in the end.

_Damn it damn it Damn it! _Archer thought, even now he could see the cracks forming on his Excalibur. He had one more trump card. One more thing, but it would leave him drained and vulnerable.

Still... if he failed, he would die anyways.

He would rather have the 1% chance of victory then the 100% chance of defeat.

Saber gunted, putting more power behind her attack, in a second, his Excalibur would fade.

_...ready, now!_

Archer's Excalibur shattered, unable to take the strain.

In response, Archer threw out his hand to the advancing death.

_**"AVALON!"**_

And the attack stopped, dispersed into the air. Avalon formed and circled Archer.

Isolating Archer in the ultimate protective realm. The final and ultimate protection.

Avalon, All is a Distant Utopia. Excalibur's Scabbard, and the artifact stolen from King Arthur before her death.

Saber could only stare as her attack faded, not even Excalibur could penetrate its sheath's protection.

As the attack faded, so did the Reality Marble.

Archer was kneeling on the ground, Rin next to him. He gasped for breath, barely keeping himself from fainting.

"...how?" Saber asked, "How do you do this? How did you...?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Arturia." Archer smirked.

"..." Saber pointed her sword at Archer. "While your tricks were impressive, I'm afraid we're going to end this now."

"Oh my. What's this?"

...All of them looked.

Standing away from the battlefield was a man in golden armor. He held a plain sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Rider asked.

Shirou and Sakura stared, there was something... wrong with this man.

Caster and Saber frowned.

"Oh. Wow. It seems like Rin's in trouble again." The man smirked. "And, oh my. It's Saber!" His smile became wider. "Perfect!"

"...Archer." Saber growled, "How are...?"

"Gilgamesh!" Rin shouted.

"...!!" Caster spun to face Rin, "How- how do you know his name?"

"Oh? I helped her out of a jam the other day." Gilgamesh shrugged.

"..." Caster stared.

"She impressed me. She and her Servant. Weak. Yet they struggled against a foe they almost were gareneteed to lose against. Even so, they fought with every once of power." Gilgamesh held up the hand with the sword in it. "So, I figured why not? People like her are so rare in this world. I decided to help her rise up." The sword in his hand glowed.

And space rippled behind him.

Dozens of weapons; Swords, spears, all kinds of bladed objects floated out behind him.

"Tell you what, Rin. Come with me, me and my friends will help you out." Gilgamesh offered.

It was Archer's turn to speak. "There's no way-"

"Gladly." Rin accepted.

"...!!"

"What!?" Caster shouted, "Rin, you can't-"

Swords landed, just inches from her.

"Did I say you could speak?" Gilgamesh asked.

More swords flew into the ground, making a path for Rin and Archer to walk through.

"Come on you two." Gilgamesh held out his hand, "Hurry up, don't have all day you know.

"Of course." Rin briskly walked through the path.

...she passed Shirou and Sakura.

Rin paused, turning to them. "Sakura. Are you a Master?" She asked.

"...yes." Sakura whispered.

"I see." She turned away. "Emiya-kun, Sakura. Next time we meet, I will kill you both." Rin walked past them.

"..." Archer followed her in silence.

She reached Gilgamesh, taking his hand.

"Ah, glad to see you're as smart as you look." Gilgamesh laughed.

"Shall we go? I don't think even you could take them all on at once. Maybe once Archer's healed we can fight evenly." Rin smiled at him.

"...heh. I could if I wanted to, but I want to give you the pleasure of winning." Gilgamesh chuckled. He looked out to the rest. "Ah. It seems that he was right. Saber... you're here in this War too."

"..." Saber glared.

"Next time, Saber, I'll make you the same offer I made Rin. Think about it." Gilgamesh turned around and left, Rin and Archer following him.

They left behind an barren and scarred battlefield.

"...how?" Caster whispered. "Why...?"

* * *

  
**Omake the Third.**

(Flames form across the stage.)

Caster: What.

(BAM!)

Caster: The.

(BAM!)

Caster: _**HEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!**_

(KA-BOOM! ROAR! RAAAAGGGEE!!!)

Caster: hah... hah... What the hell Rin!?

Medea: Something tells me she's mad. Fufufu.

Rider: Eeep.

Caster: **Arrrggg **that stupid girl!

Medea: It seems your meddling proved more harmful then you realized.

Caster: Shut. Up.

Rider: Now now, we have to stay calm. CALM. Do you understand Caster?

Caster: But Rider, she's being stupid!

Medea: Pot. Kettle. Black.

Caster: Damn it Medea, shut up!

Medea: Fufufu, your suffering is like wine.

Rider: ANYWAYS. Someone was wondering who our tech is who handles the curtains and special effects.

Medea: Oh, yeah him.

Rider: So come on out!

Assassin: Yo. (Waves)

Caster: Wait, you're our tech guy? You?

Assassin: Well it's not like I have anything better to do. Not being in the main story and all.

Caster: But what the hell do you know about special effects?

Assassin: Hey, you're talking to a guy who learned to bend space-time by swinging at a bird. I can learn stuff.

Rider: Yes yes. Now, we have a letter. Medea, if you please?

Medea: sigh. Fine. (Opens the letter) " If you could form a tag team and could pair up with anyone from the Wizard of Oz, who would it be and why?"

Caster: ...

Rider: ...

Assassin: ...

Medea: ...

Rider: ...what?

Medea: Who?

Assassin: Huh?

Caster Sigh. Hey, guy. Three of the people here are from an era before indoor plumbing. I don't think they recognize that.

Medea: Who is this "Wizard of Oz?" Is he a powerful Magus?

Caster: ....yeah. Anyways, since these three people can't answer your question, I guess I'll have to.

Assassin: So, who is he Caster?

Caster: Ugh. It's a movie, fiction! He doesn't exist!

Assassin: ...

Rider: Um, Caster.

Caster: What!

Assassin: ...I'll be over in the corner... (leaves)

Medea: Good job, you hurt his feelings.

Caster: ...crap. Assassin! I didn't mean it that way! (Chases after him.)

Rider: Well I guess that's it for today. While Caster tries to make up for that thoughtless remark we'll be waiting for the next set of questions.

Medea: Bye-bye! (Waves)

(Pause)

Rider: Oh right, Assassin brings down the curtains. (Walks off) I'll do it...

(Curtain comes down) 


	8. Whatever it takes

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 7: Whatever it takes

Silence followed them as they walked home.

Shirou glanced over at Sakura.

_Emiya-kun, Sakura. Next time we meet, I will kill you both._

There had been no emotion, no doubt. It was a simple fact.

"Tosaka-sempai..." Sakura whispered, "Why...?"

"Um..." Shirou frowned, "It's OK, Sakura. We'll... um..."

"We'll beat Archer." Saber said, "If Archer is beaten, Rin will no longer have a Servant. She will beg unable to be in the War after that."

"..." Caster was silent.

"What's to stop her from contracting with a different Servant?" Rider asked

"None of the Master's have been killed yet, to my understanding." Saber explained. "If need be, once we defeat Archer we can capture Rin and force her to withdraw."

"..." Caster just walked along side them.

"Still, beating Archer will be difficult, his Noble Phantasm is a thing to be wary of."

"Agreed Rider, it is a powerful Reality Marble. It seems to be able to call into existence other Noble Phantasms."

"I believe it is more limited then that, Saber." Rider shrugged, "If you notice, he called it 'Unlimited Blade Works' I think it can only call weapons. Not, for instance, your Invisible Air, which is magecraft.

"True." Saber frowned, "But if it was only able to call forth weapons... how did it get..."

"Oh for the love of God." Caster finally shouted. "Archer didn't 'call out' any Noble Phantasm. All he did was make copies of them!"

"Oh?" Saber asked, "You seem to know something."

"Of course, I'm a Magus! I can recognize fake weapons when I see them! All Archer is doing is producing artificial Noble Phantasms with his mana. His Reality Marble allows that process on a large scale."

"I see. So then the sword Archer used is really Saber's, she has the real one."

"...yes." Saber sighed. "I'm guessing hiding my identity is pointless now.

"Well, to tell the truth I don't recognize it." Rider shrugged, "I guess you're from a later era from me."

"Well, I do." Caster said. "Excalibur, probably one of the most famous swords, if not the most famous, in European legend. Wielded by the Hero King Arthur. It is said that it's blade can cut anything, while its scabbard makes the holder invincible."

"Wait... and you hold those? How haven't you beaten everyone yet?" Rider stared at Saber.

"Because I only have Excalibur. The scabbard, Avalon, was stolen from me." Saber sighed, "If I hadn't lost it..."

"You wouldn't have lost the final battle, dying after being betrayed by your own son." Caster said coldly. "Your entire life fell apart."

"..." Saber said nothing.

"Though, that's what happens." Caster said, bitterness forming. "A hero, they sacrifice their soul, their happiness, for the sake of others. They give up everything. And in the end, they die miserable and alone, often betrayed by the very people they desired to save." Caster laughed, "It's almost not worth it."

"...Caster, you speak harshly." Saber finally said.

"I do, don't I? I guess I can't complain. I died after completing my mission. I didn't live long enough to see everything I hoped for fall apart."

----

They reached home. They were tired.

"I'll leave a note for Fuji-nee..." Shirou muttered, "Let's just go to bed."

"Oh no." Caster said. "The two of you, come to the dojo. It's time to really start training, all of us."

"But, Caster..." Sakura whimpered.

"No buts, Sakura! We need to win this, and as such I've decided that all of us need more training! Saber, Rider, you too!"

"..." Shirou sighed, "Come on Sakura. She's not going to let this go, is she."

"I don't think so Sempai..."

----

Inside the dojo, Caster stood in the center.

"Saber, Rider, you two can train us in fighting." Caster said, "I will train all four of you in magic."

"...what?" All four of them said.

"It's simple. Diversify!" Caster shouted, "You notice that, even though I am Caster, I can fight hand to hand! It's the same thing with Saber and Rider. Blast them with magic when they least expect it!"

"Um, Caster." Saber spoke up, "I'm afraid I'm not capable of using magecraft."

"...why?"

"Well, you see. I don't actually have many magic circuits. Just two, actually. My teacher... um... oh whatever you know my identity. My teacher Merlin said that while I have a massive mana supply, my circuits are such that I can only channel mana through them into my weapons and body."

"... Rider?"

"I don't have any natural magic circuits at all. I use powers different from magecraft."

"...damn it this plan seemed so much better in my head." She sighed, "Well, anyways. The two of you can still help me, Sakura, and Emiya-san get better, no?"

"I don't see why not." Rider said.

"Yes. Anything to make my Master stronger I will do."

"OK then, Shirou, Sakura. Stand up, you're going to get battle training now." Caster was serious.

"Bu-but Caster, I've never-"

"Well now's a good time to learn, huh?

----

The armor had faded from Gilgamesh, he was now in normal clothing.

Rin trailed behind him.

"So, Gilgamesh."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know my father?"

"Oh, yeah." Gilgamesh shrugged, "He was a Master in the last Grail War, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was the Servant he called."

"...!!!" Rin stopped walking, "How... how are you still here?"

Gilgamesh laughed, "Isn't it obvious? The Holy Grail gave me this gift."

"I... I see."

"Yeah." Gilgamesh didn't stop walking. "He wasn't like you though. He was a coward."

Rin blushed, "Thank you, I guess."

"Heh."

"..." Archer was silent.

"Hey, Rin. What's with your Servant? He's awfully quiet."

"I don't know." Rin shrugged, "Is something wrong, Archer?"

"...it's nothing, Rin." Archer muttered.

"Sheesh, fine, give me the silent treatment." Gilgamesh smirked, "I'm satisfied talking to Rin anyways."

"..." Archer vanished, becoming a spirit.

"Oh be that way." Gilgamesh stopped, "Well, we're almost there, just up that hill."

"...that's the church." Rin paused, "I can't be up there. Master's can only go to the Church if their Servant is killed.

"...hah. That rule was broken ages ago. What with the priest up there being a Master." Gilgamesh patted Rin on the shoulder, "If he complains, I'll deal with him."

"Wait, Keirei is a Master?"

"Yeah. Lancer's the Servant."

"..." Rin clenched her fists, "That cheat! I can't believe him!"

"Hey, he does what he has to do. Me and him, we have a goal. He became a Master to fulfil that goal." Gilgamesh shrugged, "It's more convenient for me to work with him."

"I see..." Rin reached to her side.

The hole in her blouse, and the scar.

The healing had been fast and messy. Rin hadn't had time to do it in a way that wouldn't scar. So there sat a mark on her, a mark that would forever remind her of this day.

"...Rin." Archer asked, still a spirit. "Where... where did you get that?"

"..." Rin was silent.

"Well?"

"...Caster stabbed me. She said that I could either give her my Command Spell, or she'd kill me."

"I see."

"You took that risk when you became a Master, if you lose, you'll die." Gilgamesh said.

"...I know." Rin clenched her fists. _I won't get in a situation like that... ever again._

----

Two hours had passed.

Endless training.

Shirou and Sakura felt like they were going to die.

"Please... rest..." Shirou gasped.

Saber and Rider hadn't even broken a sweat, both holding Shinais, while two other ones rested off to the side.

"Caster.. Rider... what did I...?"

"Rider. Your Master is not skilled in swordplay." Saber said flatly.

"Yours isn't a master bladesman either."

"True, but he has the basics down. He can hold his own in a fight against a magus."

"Please..." Sakura whimpered, "No more."

"Yeah, I mean, come on, we're barely able to move!" Shirou complained.

"Though, Sakura does seem to have some martial training." Saber frowned, "Sakura, do you know how to use any weapon?"

"Um... well, I can use a bow."

"Oh, yeah. She's a member of the Archery Club." Shirou nodded.

"I see. Her body has been trained to strike at range." Saber nodded, "Perhaps this sort of training we have been doing is ill suited to her?"

"Perhaps." Rider nodded, "What do you propose then?"

"Perhaps we could train them to work together. Sakura supporting from a distance, while Shirou keeps anyone from getting close."

"They're not even listening to us." Shirou muttered.

"Yes. She can use magic and bows to support." Riders smiled, "Sakura, good news. We won't be doing sword training for you." She glanced over to Shirou, "Do you have any archery equipment?"

"..." Shirou sighed, "Sorry, I don't."

"Hmmm..."

"Well," Sakura said, her voice full of hope, "Perhaps I can..."

"Oh, wait. I have an idea." Shirou nodded, "I figured out how to do some interesting magic today." He closed his eyes, opening his magic circuits.

The image of the old wooden bow he used in Archery Club appeared in his mind.

_"Trace, on."_ The "blueprint" for the bow appeared in his hands. Mana filled the necessary places, and the actual bow formed.

"..."

"..."

Saber and Rider stared.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Shirou... that is exactly how Archer summoned his weapons." Saber explained.

"Now that I think about it, he even said that exact same phrase. 'Trace, on.'" Rider tapped her chin. "How weird."

"...perhaps Archer uses this same magic?" Shirou asked.

"It is possible. But, he is obviously more advanced at it then you. He was able to produce Noble Phantasm's, and then there was the Reality Marble..."

"...Noble Phantasm..." Shirou looked at the bow in his hand.

It had been so easy. Compared to Caliburn, this bow had a simple blueprint. There was no great history behind this bow, no grand concept. Only the idea that it is made to fire arrows.

"Sempai...?"

_"...Trace, on." _He closed his eyes. The image of Caliburn appeared in his head blueprint formed. Caliburn assembled itself in his mind, each piece of mana placed in the right place. The ideas behind the sword, the history, the meaning. Not just what it was made of. No, Caliburn had something deeper then that.

"...nnnnggg..." It wasn't easy. He didn't have the adrenaline rush he had before. Still, he pressed on, putting the sword together.

Finally, it appeared in his hands.

"....!!!"" Saber stepped back.

"...no way." Rider gasped.

"...huh?" Sakura looked at the sword, "It's pretty, Sempai. Why are they so surprised?"

"That's a Noble Phantasm!" Rider said.

"It is?" Shirou looked down on it. "That's strange."

"..." Saber continued to stare.

"Huh?" Sakura paused, "Saber, are you alright?"

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. It's just... how did you get Caliburn?"

"Huh? You recognize this?" Shirou held Caliburn up.

"Yes. Are you familiar with 'The Sword in the Stone?'"

"Oh. Yes." Sakura nodded, "It was a sword buried in a rock. Only the rightful King of England could draw it out. King Arthur was the... oh."

"Yes. That is the sword that made me a King."

"Really? That's strange, I saw it in a dream I had."

"A dream?"

"It's not so unusual." Caster walked into the dojo. "Ah, Emiya-san. I see you figured out a new trick." She nodded at the sword, "A Servant and Master are linked. As such, the Master can learn of the Servant's memories through dreams."

"Oh... so I must have spotted this in one of Saber's memories."

"Yes yes." Caster suddenly dropped the bag she was holding. "OK, body training is over for you two. Magic training time.

"..."

"..."

"Caster."

"Yes, Emiya-san?"

"Since I learned how to make copies of Noble Phantasms using nothing but my own mana, can I be excused?"

"No."

_Ruthless. _Shirou thought. _She doesn't even express any surprise or amazement from it at all._

"Since the two of you do magic differently, I've prepared two different ways to teach you." Caster explained. "Sakura's is easier to understand, as her Magic is similar to my own." She looked at Shirou. "You, on the other hand, are rather different. And since your a beginner, only starting your Magic, you have a long way to go."

"Gee thanks." Shirou sighed.

"Sakura, your magic focuses on the transferal of energy. You can manipulate energy freely, transfer it to other locations easily, and force it into new forms." Caster pulled out a bag, inside were dull crystals. "This is Quartz. A low quality mineral, but it is cheap. I want you to try putting your mana into it."

"Um, OK..." Sakura took out a quartz, examining it. "Hmmm...."

"Now, as for you, Emiya-san, your magic is different. It focuses on the manipulation and creation of objects." Caster pointed at him, "To put it simply, you can manipulate, if you want, the very atomic structure of objects. But you can do more then that..." She grinned, "You can take an object, and see not just how the object 'is.' But you can see its 'concept.' The idea behind it in the rules of this world."

"Yeah... and?" Shirou asked, "How are you going to help me with this?"

"First..." Caster pulled out an emerald. "I want you to tell me what this is."

"..." Shirou took it in his hands, closed his eyes, and examined the gem. The crystal structure was the first thing to form in his mind. But then... more information came.

Magical energy.

The "blueprint" of the emerald became denser and denser.

It was not complex. It was a simple idea, repeated over and over again. But the sheer amount of it was overwhelming. It condensed into a spiral that went deeper and deeper into the gemstone.

He reached deeper into the gem. Examining it.

Finally, he opened his eyes. "It's like a giant well of mana." He said.

"Ah, yes." Caster took the gem from him. "I use jewels to store spare magical energy I have. I made a dozen of them. Each one contains as much magical energy I have in me right now. Making them was tiring, but luckily as a Servant I recover quickly." She looked Shirou in the eyes. "Now, Emiya-san. Can you copy that? Can you copy the structure of this gem? Not the power, I can't expect you to hold ten years worth of an above average magus's energy, but the idea that it is made to hold that much? I had to alter the gem by slowly shoving mana into it, let's see if you can do it instantly."

"..." Shirou frowned. It was strange. Compared to Caliburn, resting in his right hand, the gem was simple. Yet... he felt it would be far harder to make this gem then to make a sword.

_"Trace, on."_ He held up his hand. The blueprint formed in his mind. He pressed it out, forming it out. The pattern of the gem repeated itself over and over as he filled it with mana.

Wind began to blow.

"...huh?" Sakura stopped her efforts. "Sempai...?"

"Nnngggg..." Shirou stared at the light forming in his hands. The basic shape of the emerald had formed. The idea behind it was there.

"...Shirou.." Saber stepped back, "Shirou, I think you should."

"............" Shirou focued, the gem in his hands was glowing. Bright light circled around him.

"...Oh, crap." Caster said, "Emiya-san, stop please."

"..." Shirou couldn't.

The gem... imploded.

Air rushed in, all focusing onto the gem.

"...!!!!"

"Crap crap crap! I made a mistake! He created a 'storage of magical energy' so once it's made... it starts sucking everything it can up!"

The walls shuddered.

There wasn't enough mana in the air, not enough. It began to reach out, it needed more, it needed to be filled. Its nature was to be filled.

"nnngggg..." Shirou couldn't stop it. This wasn't controllable, it wouldn't stop until there was enough in it. His body burned.

"...damn it!" Caster threw out the emerald, the original. "I have only myself to blame for this."

She let it go.

A torrent of magical energy rushed out. Green light spiraled around it, circling into infinity.

Then it began to be sucked up by Shirou's copy.

......finally, everything stopped.

An emerald, a perfect copy of the one Caster had used, sat in Shirou's hands.

"Well, there we go." Caster picked it up. "Impressive, Emiya-san. Sure, you nearly sucked out all the mana in the city, but hey." She examined it. "Hmm... it's slowly losing mana, consuming it to continue existing."

"Um, sorry Caster." Shirou sighed.

"Oh, it's OK." Caster pocketed the gem, "I'll just use this one up next."

"How're you doing Sakura?"

"..." Another quartz crumbled in Sakura's hands. "Not very..."

"That's ten so far." Rider said.

"..." Caster sighed, "I guess maybe having you practice this advanced trick was too much."

"No, no! I can do it!" Sakura pulled out another quartz. She examined it. Feeling it's shape. "Hmm..." She closed her eyes. "Sempai, can you come here?"

"Huh?" Shirou walked over to her.

"Put your hands on mine."

"OK..." Shirou did so.

"All right." Sakura focused, she could feel the mana that was inside him now. It flowed out naturally. "Can you um... feel this quartz?"

"...OK." Shirou shrugged, and began scanning it.

"Ah..." Sakura could feel Shirou's magic running through it. It was such a small strand, a tiny bit of magical energy moving through every inch of the crystal. It then transmitted the information back to Shirou. "Hmm..." Sakura thought about it. _"...Trace, on."_

She attempted to repeat what Shirou was doing, sending out the magic.

A fuzzy image appeared in her mind. A very loose picture of the quartz.

"mmmm..." Understanding the image would lead to a better way to see what she was doing wrong. She tried to sharpen the image.

....nothing.

"Oh come on..." Sakura muttered, "Come on, come on..." She began trying to put her mana into it again, figuring that if she could see it even slightly, perhaps she could see what was going on. Her mana pressed against the gem, trying to seep in. The structure of the gem, to her surprise, began to sharpen.

...then, it broke apart.

"...huh?" Sakura opened her eyes.

"...that was weird, Sakura." Shirou said.

"Hmmm..."

"Ah, good idea." Caster chuckled, "Can you see what you did wrong?"

"Um, it seemed to be going into the crystal..."

"Yes, but was it becoming part of the crystal? No. It was just filling up empty spaces. Basically, rather then transfer the raw energy into the quartz, you're putting it in the empty spaces. Basically Reinforcement magic. However, then you put in more and more. And the crystal breaks. You need to put it into the gem itself."

"I see..." Sakura sighed, "I have a long way to go then, don't I?"

"Don't worry, your body is naturally suited to this task." Caster patted Sakura on the shoulder, "Just keep on practicing. Now that you know what's wrong, you can fix it."

"OK..."

----

The church was silent, it stood over the hill like a king.

"Well, here we are." Gilgamesh pushed open the doors. Inside it was dark and empty. "Don't worry about knocking, let's find Kirei."

"..." Rin looked around.

"...Rin. I feel a Servant." Archer said.

"Ah, yeah. He's probably around here somewhere." Gilgamesh looked up, "Hey, Lancer! If you're in here, come out."

"..." Lancer appeared in front of them. "What is it... why are they here?" He frowned.

"Ah, they're here because I invited them."

"..." Lancer glared at Archer.

"...what?" Archer groaned, "Don't tell me you're still angry about me using swords?"

"I didn't say anything." Lancer said.

"Come on, come on." Rin walked past the Servants. "Where's that fake priest?"

"Oh, he's in his study." Lancer said, "I'll take you to him."

----

The door opened.

"Hmm?" Kirei turned around.

...Tohsaka Rin was standing in the door way.

"...Rin? Did you lose your Servant?"

"...you cheat." Rin growled, "Honestly. To be a Master while supervising the War!"

"..." Kirei sighed, "OK, how did you-"

"I told her." Gilgamesh walked in.

Kirei groaned, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to help her out." Gilgamesh smirked.

"Ugg, this is another one of your impulsive actions." Kirei groaned.

"..." Rin just stared at him. "You're a Master."

"Yes." Kirei held out his hand, "I desire to see the Holy Grail made. So I took steps to have it done so." He shrugged, "If you begrudge me of that, Rin, then tell me if your motives are any purer."

"..." Rin couldn't say. She fought, not for the Grail, but to win. She wanted to show that she was the best, that as a Tohsaka her powers were great enough to achieve a miracle.

Her side ached.

"I... I think I'll go rest now." Rin muttered, walking away.

----

Training was over.

After a silent dinner, they turned to go to bed.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah Caster?" Sakura had been about to return to her room.

"...I was wondering if you'd like to take another bath."

"Oh... sure."

----

The bath was nice and hot.

The two rested in it, relaxing.

"..." Caster looked over at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"...can I rub your back?"

"...sure."

Caster moved over next to Sakura, pressing her hands against Sakura's back.

Finding a group of worms, she began to remove them, like last night.

They sat in silence.

"...Sakura, I'm sorry." Caster pulled back, she was done.

"...for what?"

"For, today."

"..." Sakura turned and faced Caster. "I... what do you mean?"

"I... I don't know. I just..."

"...my own sister, she said she's going to kill me." Sakura said suddenly. They had kept busy, keeping themselves from really thinking about it.

But now, it came out.

The cold, emotionless look on Rin's face. Her voice, harsh and merciless.

"...I didn't want this." Sakura grabbed Caster, holding her tight. "I just wanted to get through this without hurting people. Without getting hurt..."

"..."

"I... I don't want to... fight Rin..." She whispered, "I really don't."

"..." Caster sighed. "I... I don't either."

"What are we going to do? Even if we beat Archer, Rin will still hate me."

"...don't worry." Caster pulled Sakura close. "I swear... I will do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to save her from this."

"Can you? Can you do that?"

"Yes. Everything is possible, there is nothing I can not do." Caster's eyes became determined. "I can make miracles, do the impossible. I can save your sister."

"...thank you."

The two rested for a short while, before getting out and going to bed.

----

"..." Rin sat in bed.

Everything was fuzzy for her.

To win... to survive.

She had to shut down all emotions.

Her compassion was what nearly killed her.

If she hadn't been easy on Shirou, she would have ended it before Caster showed up.

"Nobody shows mercy to me. So I will do the same." She stood up.

She knew what she needed to do.

----

The door opened.

"Kirei, are you still awake?"

"Yeah I am Rin." Kirei didn't look up from his paperwork. "I'm having to fill out some papers to deal with the damage a battle between Servants caused today."

"Oh, sorry about that. Probably my doing."

"Don't worry, it's part of my job."

"I see."

Silence.

"Kirei."

"Yes?"

"Why did you become a Master in this War?"

"Rin, I already told you. I want to see the Holy Grail completed."

"I see." Rin walked behind him. "In that case, I have some good news, and bad news."

"Oh?"

"The good news is that the Holy Grail will be completed."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me that." Kirei chuckled, "And, the bad news?"

"...the bad news is that you won't see it."

"!!!" Kirei turned around.

Rin was holding a dagger.

"...Rin..!"

She thrust it, straight into his heart.

"...urrk." Kirei looked down at the knife in his chest.

An Azoth dagger.

The one he had given Rin.

"How... ironic..." He murmured. He looked up at Rin, "...why?"

"You are a Master. You know how it is. Masters kill other Masters."

"...I see... well... I guess it's only fair..." His vision was fading. Ten years of extra life were leaving him. "Good... luck then, Rin."

He fell against his chair.

He didn't move anymore.

"..." Rin pulled out her dagger.

"...whatever it takes." She whispered, "I'll do whatever it takes to win.


	9. A Day Off

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 8: A Day Off

Lancer felt it right away.

One moment he was getting a supply of mana, the next he wasn't.

He ran towards where his Master had been.

Inside the study, was Tohsaka Rin, a bloody dagger in her hands, and Kerei's corpse resting in the chair.

_"...daaaammmnnn."_ Lancer said.

"Oh, hello Lancer." Rin turned around. "This is a bit of a problem for you, isn't it."

"..." Lancer crouched, "You were invited in and you kill him? Not very nice miss."

"War isn't nice, Lancer." Rin answered.

"True." Lancer shrugged, remembering all the less then good things he had been forced to do in his life. "Well, then. I guess..." Gae Bolg formed in his hands.

"You're going to kill me? You won't last long in the world, you know." Rin wasn't afraid, she had the upper hand. "...if you make a contract with me, Lancer, then you'll be able to survive and fight more. So... which will it be?"

"..." Lancer lowered his lance. "Heh, you make a convincing argument miss. And, well, to tell the truth I never liked him anyways. Fine, I'll join up with you."

"Good." Rin held out her hand, and Lancer took it, the contract was sealed, and Rin felt her Command Spell reach out and take Lancer.

"Whoa." Lancer grinned, "And you're supporting Archer too? Damn, you're a way better Master then he was."

"Of course." Rin folded her arms, "First order as Master, Lancer. Cut off his arm. I want his Command Spells. I only have one left and wouldn't mind replenishing them."

"Fine." Lancer looked at Kerei's corpse. "Heh, can't say you don't deserve it, you bastard." He swung down Gae Bolg.

----

"..." Archer was waiting in her room as Rin walked in with Lancer, holding the arm of the former Master.

"Yes, Archer?"

"...isn't this a little... harsh?" Archer stared at her. This wasn't like the Rin he remembered. While she did what needed to be done, she wasn't the type to do this.

"Well, Archer. Tell me, which is better? Getting rid of a Master now? Or later when he has a Servant like Lancer."

"...true." Archer said. He had to admit, Rin was simply doing what was logical. He had often done the same, in fact, he encouraged her to do so.

"I've made a contract with Lancer, the two of you will be working together now." Rin plopped the arm down into a nightstand. "I'll be getting the Command Spells from this."

----

Morning came, and Shirou decided to stay with Sakura again.

"Today..." Shirou announced, "We are all taking a day off."

"..." Saber stared, "Are you sure?"

"We need a break." He said seriously. "Everybody, let's just do what we want today."

"...very well." Saber said.

"I agree with Sempai." Sakura sighed, "Just... rest today." She stared at her Servants. "OK?"

"Fine." Caster muttered.

----

Shinji woke up.

It was another day like every other.

When he woke up, he usually found a book resting on him, where he had been reading it the night before.

He scratched his left hand, it itched. "Well... time to go to school."

His hand kept on itching, even as he scratched it.

"Weird... oh well."

----

Saber found herself sitting in the dojo again.

It was peaceful here, to meditate calmly and ponder how to win the Grail War.

The door opened.

"Saber?"

"Oh? Shirou." Saber turned towards her Master.

"Yeah, um, you want to talk?" Shirou asked, sitting down across from her.

"..." Saber glanced down at the floor, "Talk about what?" She asked.

"Oh, um, you know, anything?" Shirou smiled uneasily. "So, you're King Arthur?"

"Yes. My true name is Artuia Pendragon." Saber said, "I was crowned King of Briton when I was fifteen."

"I see..." Shirou examined Saber. "I'm surprised that you're a girl, actually. It's never mentioned in the legend." He laughed a little.

"Yes. I pretended to be a man." Saber said, "Only my brother, my teacher, and a handful of my most loyal knights knew the truth."

"Geez, how'd you pull that off? A beautiful girl like you, passing off as a man?" Shirou muttered without thinking.

"Oh..." Saber's face turned red.

"Um..." Shirou realized what he said. "Err..."

"It... it was easy. Most of my public appearances I was in full armor, and everyone knew I had a youthful appearance.... and I rarely spoke to people..." Saber muttered. "Anyways... Shirou. You shouldn't think of me as a woman..."

"That's impossible." Shirou sighed, "You may be strong, but you're still a girl. I can't just stop thinking of you as one."

"..." Saber sighed.

"Besides, like half the Servants are girls anyways." Shirou said, "You, Caster, Rider. And there are lots of girl Master's too. Sakura, Tohsaka, Illya. Worrying about them being girls is, well, pointless I guess."

"True." Saber looked over Shirou. "Hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"Oh, something Caster told me. She said I'm just like you." Saber's face became red again.

"Really?"

"I guess it makes sense..." Saber said, "After all, you called me without any artifact, I assume."

"No... I don't own any artifacts."

"Yes." Saber smiled faintly, "There are two ways to call a Servant. One is to simply summon one. This will call a Heroic Spirit most like the summoner. The other way is to possess an artifact with ties to a Hero. This will that that exact hero."

"I see..." Shirou nodded, "So I'm guessing that Caster was called with an artifact then, because she's nothing like Sakura." He laughed.

"..." Saber frowned, "No... if Caster was called with an artifact, then Sakura would know her identity. Caster told me Sakura does not. So she has to have been called because she's the most like her."

"...that makes no sense."

"...I know." Saber agreed. The quiet, passive Sakura contrasted greatly with the loud proactive Caster.

"...perhaps there's a side to Caster we haven't seen."

"Perhaps." Saber nodded.

----

"Hmm?" Sakura noticed that Rider and Caster were sitting at a small table in her room.

A pair of glasses was sitting on the table, Caster running strands of light over it.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura sat down on her bed.

"Making a pair of Mystic Eye Killer Glasses for Rider." Caster explained.

"Yes. She says she can temporarily seal them so I can walk around normally." Rider said.

"...you sure that'll work? I mean, Medusa has to have a pretty powerful look..." Sakura said.

"Shh! Not while we're in this house!" Caster hissed. "But don't worry, I met a guy once who had more powerful Mystic Eyes then Rider, and he sealed them off with a pair of glasses." Caster wrapped more and more strands of light around the glasses. "While these won't be as good as those, I can still make them pretty well. They'll do when not in battle. When fighting, Rider can summon back her Gorgon Breaker."

"So I'll be able to walk around outside without attracting stares?" Rider asked.

"Well... less then before. Many guys would stare at you anyways." Caster smirked.

"..." Rider blushed, glaring at Caster.

"Give it a moment... come on..." The magic circled around the glasses. "...now!"

All the light condensed around the glasses, flashing for a moment, before fading.

"OK!" Caster picked them up, "All right, Rider, face that wall and put these on."

"...OK." Rider turned around, pulling off the Breaker Gorgon. She then slipped on the glasses. "Ummm how do I test it?"

Caster jumped in front of Rider.

"Woah!" Rider recoiled, "Caster!"

"Hmmm, not feeling anything at all. Success!" Caster grinned.

"..." Rider slowly turned around and faced Sakura.

She looked completely different. Her pale grey eyes peered out from behind the lenses.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes Rider." Sakura smiled.

"..." Rider blushed even deeper, "Thank you, Sakura..."

"Well then, I'm impressed." Caster nodded, "I didn't expect to get it right the first time."

"...so you willingly jumped in front of me, even though you risked being turned into stone?"

"Oh no, I have enough magic in me to avoid that. I'd just be slowed down at first." Caster was smiling still

"..."

"..."

Sakura and Rider sighed.

"...what?"

----

Lunch time.

Shirou was putting together food from leftovers.

"..." Caster looked at Saber and Rider.

Saber had one outfit that she wore when not in armor.

Rider was still wearing that black tube-skirt... thing.

"Let's go shopping." She said.

They all stared at her.

"Well, I was just thinking. Saber, Rider and I don't have much in the way of alternate outfits. So perhaps buying some would help out?"

"Caster, I fail to see the need for for that." Saber said.

"Yeah, there's no need. But, lets face it. Sakura and Emiya-san have decreed a day off, and I still have the old bastards credit card."

"...old bastard?" Saber asked.

"She's probably referring to Sakura's grandfather." Rider explained. "The description of 'old bastard' is accurate."

"Huh? You live with your grandfather?" Shirou asked as he brought some microwaved leftovers in.

"...yeah."

"Funny, I never met him when I went over." Shirou passed out some bowls.

"He's... private, Sempai."

"More like he's so ugly he can't see the light of day." Caster muttered.

"Ah, what's he like?" Shirou sat down as they began to eat.

"As Caster said, he's an old bastard. Any humanity he had in him rotted away decades ago." Rider picked up her chopsticks. "...damn it." She struggled with them.

"..." Sakura was silent.

"Here, let me show you." Saber adjusted the chopsticks in Rider's hands, "There we go. Now eat like this." She scooped up some rice and ate it.

"...how did you figure that out so quickly? You're about as far from this country as I am."

"Oh." Saber shrugged, "I was summoned in the last Grail War too. So I'm used to this country."

"...what?" Rider shook her head, "That's... quite a coincidence."

"I was summoned with an artifact that time, so they wanted me."

"Oh? Who summoned you last time?" Caster asked.

"...the Einzberns." Saber said quietly.

"...wait, as in the same family Illya's from?" Shirou said.

"...yes." Saber looked away. "My... partner in the war was Irisviel von Einzbern."

"What was she like?" Shirou frowned. Did she like her better then me?

"She was a kind person. Innocent, in a way. The Holy Grail War was the first time she had left her home. I feel sorry..." Saber trailed off.

"Feel sorry for what?" Caster was curious now.

"...feel sorry for her daughter. She's been dragged into this mess." Saber finally admitted.

"...wait. Illya's her daughter?" Shirou was surprised.

"Yes." Saber sighed, "I saw her before we left to fight."

"Poor girl." Shirou sighed, "Losing her mother, then forced to fight in the same thing."

"It's tragic, but that is how the Einzberns act." Saber shook her head.

"Sempai, who's Illya?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right. You've never met her. She's a Master. Her Servant Berserker is Hercules." Shirou shuddered, "He's insane. I don't know what we're going to do about them."

"Hercules?" Rider asked, "Hmm.... if he's Berserker, then we're safer."

"...how can you say that?" Shirou glanced at Rider.

"I... well, I knew of him. If he had his mind intact, then he'd be able to make use of his skills in archery, swordplay, and use the fullness of his cunning. Hercules is not a stupid man. But as Berserker, all he does is mindlessly attack, no? If so, then it would be easy to surround him as we are now, with three Servants, and defeat him."

"That's an optimistic opinion Rider." Saber said, "But if you know of his weaknesses then we'll take it as fact."

"Well then." Caster stood up, lunch was done, "I'm going out, who else wants to go shopping with me?"

"Oh! I will!" Sakura stood up, grinning.

"...if Sakura comes, then I do." Rider said.

"..." Saber looked at Shirou, looked at Caster.

"Eh, you can go Saber, come on, it'll be fun." Shirou smiled.

"But... if I leave..."

"Then tell you what, I'll come to." Shirou stood up, "There, now you can come and you won't be leaving me alone."

"...fine." Saber stood up, "You people..."

----

The shopping district in Shinto was busy as usual.

Rider had hid in spirit form until they had first picked up a more suitable outfit for her to wear.

Now she was in a gray t-shirt, with dark blue shorts, her long hair tied up in a pony tail. She was blushing as Sakura commented on her.

"Wow Rider, you look completely different, it looks nice." Sakura smiled.

"..." Rider said nothing, just quietly accepted the praise.

"OK! Saber, what did you pick out..."

Saber was holding up a black suit, black tie, shoes, and even black gloves.

"...I like this."

"...my god, did pretending to be a man your entire life screw you up?" Caster sighed.

"..." Shirou imagined Saber in that suit. "OK, I can see how you managed to pass off as a man."

"..." Saber glanced at Shirou. "Um... maybe something else." She turned back to look for a different outfit.

"..." Caster just grinned, "Hey, Emiya-san. It looks like Saber values your fashion input."

"You're trying to tease me again." Shirou muttered.

"Fufufu, all I do Emiya-san, is point out facts."

"..." Sakura glanced at Shirou, and then turned to look at Saber.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Rider asked.

"...nothing." She smiled at Rider.

----

Shinji walked into his house.

Everything was the same.

Sakura and Shirou were still not at school. And now even Tohsaka had vanished.

"..." He sat down on his bed, scratching his left hand. "Odd..."

The left hand, where Sakura had gotten her Command Spells.

It itched, it had been itching all day.

"Damn it..." He scratched the hand. The itching wouldn't end...

"Whatever." He picked up one of the magecraft books. "Time for another day of study." He read the book, as he read he, out of a habit born of desperation, quietly chanted the incantation for the spell. It was a simple spell, one which caused the object being touched the become illuminated via binding light from the sun to it.

A rushing feeling filled his body.

"...what the?" Shinji looked down at the book.

It was glowing.

"...wha... how?" He must be dreaming. He let go of the book.

It ceased to glow.

"What... what is this?" Shinji picked up the book again.

Nothing.

"..." Shinji touched the book with his left hand.

It glowed once more.

".............." Shinji stared at the sight.

And began to laugh.

----

The hours bled by as a pile of outfits was gathered. Even Shirou got two new shirts.

Finally, they arrived home.

"Ah, that was nice." Caster dropped her bag full of clothes on the table.

"Um, Caster, can you put your clothing in your room?" Shirou asked.

"Oh, does this mean you'll give me a room Emiya-san? You're too kind." Caster was smirking.

"...yeah, you and Rider can pick out a room. There are plenty here."

"Oh thank you, come on you two, let's get some new rooms." Caster grabbed Sakura and Rider.

----

Zouken stared at Shinji. "You're telling me, boy, that you did magic. You dragged me up here to say that insanity?"

"Yes!" Shinji said, "I'll prove it too!" He held up the book, "Watch." He grabbed it with his left hand, held it up by the window to let sunlight stream in and and spoke the incantation... and the book glowed again.

"..." Zouken stared, "...I'll be damned. In all my years I've never seen anything like this." He paused, "Heh... this could prove useful."

----

Caster looked around at the nearly empty guest room. "I'll give Emiya-san this, he keeps his place clean." She placed her new clothing into the closet and sat down on the sleeping mat. "Ah..."

"Sempai is a very clean person." Sakura sat down next to her. "Hmm?" She noticed the two objects attached to Caster's belt, "Hey, Caster, what are those?"

"Oh, these. They're my Noble Phantasms."

" They seem... plain." Rider said.

"Hey, they work." Caster grumbled, "When activated they do some impressive things.

"Can I look at them?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." She pulled the two items off her belt.

A sword and a small wand.

"Hmmm..." Sakura picked the sword up, "Wow, it's lighter then I thought."

"Let me see it." Rider reached over and grabbed it, "Wow, you're right."

"Well, technically it's not for fighting mainly." Caster said, "It's used as a enhancement for my magic when needed."

"Ah, and the wand?" Sakura picked it up.

"...please don't mess with it." Caster muttered, "That Noble Phantasm is far more dangerous."

"Really? Um... Caster... it looks like something you'd see on a kids show." Sakura examined it further.

"...the person who made it had **issues."** Caster muttered.

"It's kind of cute looking." Sakura felt a small link of mana on the wand. "Hmmm..." She poured some of her own energy into the stick.

"Sa-Sakura, what are you doing!?" Caster realized the mistake she was making.

But it was too late.

"Kaleidostick activate!" The wand **spoke.**

"...Caster, why did it speak?" Sakura whispered.

"Damn it Sakura, let go!"

"I... I can't!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ohohohoho. Interesting a new Master, well, somewhat. Old Master is still around."

"Damn it you let her go!"

"Oh... but I think there can be some fun here." The wand, Kaleidostick, cackled.

"Caster!?"

"Let's see.. a suitable alternate universe counterpart..."

"Damn it let her go!" Rider grabbed the Kaleidostick's head, tugging on it. Trying to remove it from Sakura's hand.

"Hmmm... oh! Two of them! Excellent, I know just the world!"

"...I can't let go now either!" Rider began to panic.

"Now then." The Kaleidostick began to glow, "Let's begin my two lovely Masters! **_Henshin!"_**

The two began to glow, light surrounding them.

"...oh God damn it all." Caster sighed, "How am I going to explain this.

_**"Henshin!"**_ Both Sakura's and Rider's voices came out of the light.

"Well, there we go, they've been sucked in." Caster groaned.

Cherry blossoms appeared in the room, blown around by a gentle breeze.

"It's _winter _goddamnnit."

The light faded, and Sakura and Rider were standing there.

In **outfits.**

"...I think I liked Magical Girls better."

They were wearing sentai outfits. Sakura's was pink, skin tight, her eyes covered by the helmet. Her hair fluttered freely in a non existant breeze. Rider's outfit was identical, only a dark purple.

"Heroine of Justice!" Sakura shouted.

"Fighter of Evil!" Rider added.

"Pink Glory!"

"Violet Rider!"

"Together we shall save the City!" They both shouted.

And then they **posed.**

They posed as **theme music** played out of the blasted Kaleidostick.

"...I hate you so much." Caster muttered.


	10. Intermission: Servant Caster Stats

_**------ Core Stats**** ------ **_

Name: Tohsaka Rin/Counter Guardian TOHSAKA

Class: Caster

Master: Matou Sakura

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B

Endurance: C+

Agility: C+

Mana: A++

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: EX

_**------ Abilities ****------ **_

**Territory Creation **

**Rank: A**

_Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. With A Rank, Tohsaka is able to create a "Temple" for herself. With superior capabilities to a "workshop"_

**Item Construction**

** Rank: B **

_The ability to create magical items. Tohsaka mainly uses this to channel magical energy into jewels for later use._

**Clarivoiance **

**Rank: A**

_The ability to see into the future. Using The Second Magic, Tohsaka can see every possibility that can happen. Using this, she can plan for any event in battle._

**Silent Casting**

**Rank: B**

_The ability to use magic without even speaking an incantation or activating any Magic Circuits, at this rank magic of rank B or below can be activated instantly, magic of higher rank still requires an incantation._

**Magic Crest **

**Rank: A **

_The Magic Crest of the Tohsaka family. Embedded in her arm, it enables her to cast a wide varity of magic her family specializes in._

**Command Spell**

**Rank: A+**

_A former Master of the Holy Grail War, Tohsaka only used one of the three Absolute Commands that her Command Spell has. With this, she can make a proper contract with a Servant, and issue it True Orders as absolute as any other Master. However, it can only be used twice before it fades and any contracts with other Servants is gone. _

_**------Noble Phantasm ------**_

**The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch**

** Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **

**Rank: A+**

_A weapon forged by Zelretch, utilizing the Second Magic. It opens tiny tears into infinate worlds. Gathers mana from them, and channels it into a A+ Rank Magical attack. Tohsaka's main weapon._

**Kaleidostick **

**Support Noble Phantasm**

** Rank:B **

_A magic wand invented by Zelretch. It is a powerful prana battery, capable of storing massive amounts of it. It also can transmit knowledge and skills from alternate versions of the user. However, it is temperamental and tends to try and use humiliating forms. As such, Tohsaka rarely relies upon this Noble Phantasm._

**Kaleidoscope  
_The Second Magic _**

**Support Noble Phantasm**

** Rank: EX **

_The Second Magic. The power to do something "impossible." With it, Tohsaka can access alternate possibilities. However, to use Kaleidoscope at its full power requires a massive ammount of mana, as such Tohsaka can not rely on it, espcially as a Servant. When she does use it to its fullest, however, she can easily do impossible things, such as access all possbilities and then make the exact one she wants happen, changing fate and even overwriting the Record itself._


	11. Epic Heroic Battle!

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter Nine: Epic Heroic Battle!!!

"...Shirou, where is that music coming from?" Saber looked up.

"Um... I don't know."

The door burst open.

"Ah! The exit! Our vehicle is just outside!" Sakura ran past them both.

"To battle!" Rider dashed behind her.

As they left the room, the music got quieter.

"..."

"..."

The two were silent for a moment.

"Shirou. Is that normal in any way?"

"No. No it's not."

"Damn it!" Caster ran into the room, "Did they run past here?"

"...is this your doing?" Saber narrowed her eyes.

"Look. Long story short Sakura and Rider touched one of my Noble Phantasms when they shouldn't have."

"It made them into... TV show characters?"

"Look, Emiya-san, there's a reason I don't use that Noble Phantasm."

The sound of an engine starting up filled the air.

"...oh god no, Emiya-san, do you have any motor vehicles?"

"Just my Dad's old motorcycle... but it didn't have any gas..."

"It wouldn't matter if Rider wanted to use it." Saber said, "She possesses an A+ 'Riding' rank. She's literally using her magical energy to make it move."

"Uggg follow me you two!" Caster ran out of the house.

----

"Excellent Violet!" Sakura gleefully watched as Rider pulled out the old motorcycle.

"Damn it you two stop this right now!" Caster ran outside, Saber and Shirou behind her.

"Sorry, Caster, right now we have to do our job!" Sakura jumped onto the motorcycle with Rider, and the two sped off.

"..." Caster groaned, "Damn it all. Saber, you have Riding too, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, take a bike and try and catch up with them. Me and Emiya-san will catch up."

"...do I have to?" Saber looked at Shirou.

"...yeah I guess so."

"Fine." Saber sighed, "This is absurd."

"I know that. Blasted glorified firewood..."

"Shirou, where is a bike?"

"Um, the back of the shed."

"Thank you."

"Come on Emiya-san, let's start trailing them. Maybe if we're lucky they won't embarrass themselves too much." Caster began walked towards the gate.

Then a blur moved past them.

"Wa-was that Saber!?"

"Oh, yeah it was. Good thing she's using Riding, otherwise that bike would break."

----

Illya was wandering the streets.

Berserker floated in spirit form behind her.

They were searching.

Searching for one person.

Tohsaka Rin.

Illya was not happy about the turn of events the last time they had met. It has ruined her plans!

Yes, Illya had plans. She desired the Holy Grail for its own sake, and she had a perfect plan on how to obtain it.

It had been simple, once Berserker crushed the first five Servants, she would fight Shirou and Saber. It would probably be an intense battle, against Saber Berserker would need all his lives, but in the end he would prevail.

Having won the war, she would take Shirou, use the power of the Grail to its fullest, make Shirou hers, and live happily ever after with Onii-chan.

Rin had thrown a wrench into her plans.

First, she and her Servant, Archer, had killed him five times. Five! Then, that strange man with the countless swords had kept her from extracting revenge right away. It infuriated her.

She didn't know if Berserker could fight off the "strongest Servant" with seven lives. Perhaps, Shirou was a poor Master. She could tell. There was no magic between Shirou and Saber, she was forced to rely on her own reserves. Forcing her to expend so much energy to deal with Berserker could cause her to fade.

Yes.

She smiled as she realized that yes, she still wouldn't lose. "How dumb of me, Berserker is the strongest Hero. He can't be beaten."

"..." Berserker grunted. He knew to only make noise when needed.

So a Servant was approaching.

"...I hope it's Archer." Illya grinned as she imagined punishing that impudent Servant.

A sound filled Illya's ears.

"A motorbike?"

The light fixed on the front of the motorcycle was heading towards her. "Hmmm..."

Berserker grunted again, this time louder.

The Servant was getting closer.

"I see..." Illya smiled, "You say there's a Servant on that bike, Berserker?

The motorcycle twisted to the side, stopping in front of Illya.

"...what?" Illya stared at the two people on the bike. "Um... what are you two wearing?"

"There!" The one in purple shouted, "I detect it! The presence of an enemy!"

"Yes! Be careful little girl!" The one in pink said, "There's a evil presence here!"

"..." Illya stared. "Berserker."

Berserker materialized behind her.

"...there it is! Holy crap it's bigger then I thought!" The purple one said.

"Stand back young lady, Pink Glory and Violet Rider will handle this!"

"...Berserker, do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"..."

"Oh right, you can't talk." Illya frowned. "So um... what are you two?"

"Who are they!" A voice called out, it was the small wand attached to the Pink girl's belt. "They're Henshin Heroines! Fighters of Justice and Truth!"

"Yeah!"

"...I see. Are you a Master and Servant too?"

"...maybe." The Pink one said.

"Hmmm wait, wait. Yes. Yes we are." The purple one added.

"I see." Illya nodded, "Berserker, kill them."

_**"*^%!!!" **_Berserker roared.

-----

Saber rode the bike at speeds the bike is not meant to move.

She was following the trail left behind by Rider. She was making no effort to conceal her presence.

_**"#*!!!"**_ A roar in the distance was heard.

That could be only one thing.

"Berserker!" Saber began pedaling faster, if they had run into Berserker, then they were no doubt in trouble.

----

"..."

Illya wasn't ready to believe this.

No.

This wasn't right.

_**"*^!!!!!"**_ Berserker tried to swing at the two.

Key word is tried.

_**"Cherry chain!"**_ Light threw out of Sakura's hands, forming a chain that wrapped around Berserker's arm.

"Hiiyyaa!" And Rider punched Berserker, punched, in the gut. He was blown back by this attack.

_**"!*!!" **_Berserker hit a wall, roaring in either anger...

Or, more likely, embarrassment.

Illya knew she was embarrassed.

"Now, Violet. It's time to do.... that."

"That?" Rider asked.

"Yes... _**combine!"**_

"Combine?"

"Combine?"

"Combine! Form the ultimate form of Justice!" Sakura jumped up and landed on Rider's shoulders. "Now... _**Final Henshin!"**_

"..." Illya facepalmed.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around, "Where's Grand Robo? Our ultimate form of justice?"

"Sorry." The wand spoke, "I can't bring that in."

"Great. Just great. I'm stuck with a pair of Power Ranger rejects." Illya sighed. "I just want to see Onii-chan, is that so bad?"

"Well then... if that won't work, let's do the other that!"

"The Love-Love Attack?"

"....not that one."

"Ah, that one." Rider jumped to the left, while Sakura jumped to the right.

"Ready..."

----

Shirou was pedaling as fast as he could.

Caster was running along side him, not even breaking a sweat.

"OK..." Shirou said as he gasped for breath, "What exactly is going on?"

"Well, as I said. Sakura and Rider activated one of my Noble Phantasms. It's... a difficult one. In theory it sounds great."

"What does it do?"

"To put it in simple terms, it has two functions. It serves as a mana battery. Storing massive amounts of magical energy. The second function is a bit more advanced. It accesses the memories, and abilities of alternate versions of the person holding it, allowing them to use their knowledge, skills, and abilities." Caster sighed, "However, the man who made it made a horrible mistake."

"And... that is?"

"He made it **sentient. **Basically it likes to put the user in the most ridiculous forms possible. It searches for absurd alternate versions and uses those. It's why I don't use this particular Noble Phantasm."

"...so wait. You're telling me that, in some alternate universe, there's a version of Sakura and Rider that are Sentai heroes?"

"...yes."

Shirou nearly stopped pedaling. "That's... almost frightening."

"Let me tell you, it has done things to me that will scar me for the rest of my life." Caster muttered.

----

Music played out of the Kalidostick as the two got into position.

_**"*%!!!!!" **_Berserker roared as the two girls ran at him.

"Now!" Sakura shouted, running low onto the ground, "Sakura.... Punch!" She leaped up into an uppercut, light spiraling around it as she did so.

"Rider... kick!" Rider leapt up into the air, slamming down into Berserker's chest.

They both landed on both sides of him.

"One!" Sakura punched.

"Two!" Rider kicked.

"Three!" They jumped up and slammed their fists into both sides of Berserker's head.

"Twin..." Sakura began.

"Cherry..."

"Strike!" Their hands, glowing with an awesome power, shoved into Berserker's chest, blowing him back against the wall again.

"Victory!" They both shouted.

"..." Illya stared. "Oh, forget it." She groaned, "Berserker."

Berserker stood up.

"Let's go. This is dumb." Illya turned around, "We'll let some other Master deal with these crazy people.

"..." Berserker vanished into a spirit again, following his Master.

**"Victory!" **Sakura and Rider shouted.

...then Saber arrived on the scene.

----

Zouken was examining Shinji.

"Hmm...." He looked up at his descendant. "Interesting. You really have somehow formed Magic Circuits. They're clustered around your left hand, you have three of them so far, but I think I see another one forming."

Shinji was shaking with delight. "This... yes! This is amazing!"

"It's something impossible is what it is." Zouken said, "Normally if your not born with Circuits, you stay with no Circuits."

"It doesn't matter if it's impossible! I can do magic now!" Shinji was grinning from ear to ear, "I can inherit the-"

"Oh? Who said you'd inherit the Matou Magic?" Zouken wheezed, "Sakura is still going to obtain the Matou Crest, we've already settled on this, and the process of implanting it in her begun long ago, it's too late to change that Shinji."

"..." Shinji's excitement stopped.

"You're free to go out and study your own magic, but you won't be obtaining any Crest or aid from me."

"...none?" Shinji gritted his teeth, "But, I'm the oldest son! Hell, I'm the actual son! She's adopted! How can you..."

"..." Zouken looked at Shinji. "Come with me, boy. I want to tell you something."

----

"..." Saber watched Illya leave while Sakura and Rider shouted their victory chant.

"Um... Sakura, Rider?"

"Yellow!" Sakura turned around and faced Saber, "Where were you the entire battle?"

"...yellow?"

"Oh! There's Blue!" Rider pointed behind them.

Shirou and Caster were heading towards them.

"Um, look. Sakura, Rider... perhaps..."

"Shhhh. I'm Pink Glory right now."

"Um... " Saber didn't exactly know what to do now.

"There you are!" Caster stopped running, "Oh come on Emiya-san, it wasn't that far."

"Hah... hah... let me get my breath back." Shirou nearly dropped off his bike.

"...anyways! Pink Glory! The evil's gone. Don't you two think it's time to change back?"

"Hmmm she has a point." Sakura held up the Kalidostick, "Well then, let's change back Violet."

"Right."

"Awwww man. Oh well." The Kaleidostick said, "Next time Master..."

Light surrounded the two as they changed back.

"..."

"..."

Sakura let go of the Kaleidostick.

_**"WHAT DID I JUST DO?!" **_She screamed.

"Oh my God that... that..." Rider was pale.

"Sempai, why didn't you stop me? _Why didn't you stop me!?"_

"Caster what sort of demonic device is that?"

"Sempai please don't ever let that happen again."

"I mean what the hell? That twisted thing-"

"OK! Enough!" Caster picked up the Kaleidostick, "This is why I don't use this thing."

"Well, anyways. No harm was done." Shirou tried to comfort the two girls.

"Except to our dignity..." Rider sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Saber said, "As long as your both safe everything's fine."

"...true. Still... Caster, you hold such an item?" Rider sighed, "Truly it is a demonic Noble Phantasm."

"...yeah, never heard it described as that before." Caster grinned, "But it fits."

"I resent that remark!"

"Quiet you."

"I guess we should head home now." Sakura walked over to the motorcycle. "Um, Rider... can you?"

"Of course." Rider pulled up the bike.

"Yeah, let's go ho... Saber?" Shirou looked at Saber.

Her eyes had widened, and she was looking around in a panic.

"Saber? What's..."

"Look!" Saber pointed up into the air.

A silver streak of light, rushing towards them.

"...what is it?" Sakura asked.

"...it's a Noble Phantasm being... oh crap." Rider's eyes widened.

Caster ran in front, the streak of light was getting faster and faster. **_"Reflektieren!"_**

The light impacted the barrier, and stopped for a brief moment.

Caladbolg.

The launched Noble Phantasm flew away, back in the direction it came.

"...." Saber had summoned her armor, and Rider called up Gorgon Breaker and put it over her eyes instead of the glasses.

"Darn. Saber's instinct in good." A voice said.

"...!!!" Shirou and Sakura looked up.

On top of a wall, stood Rin.

Standing by her side...

Was Lancer.

"Looks like Archer's little sniping shot failed, eh Master?" Lancer grinned.

"Tohsaka-sempai..." Sakura whispered.

"..." Caster stared, "...Master?"

"Oh, yes. I found Lancer's Master. I decided to keep Lancer after I dealt with him." Rin was smiling.

Gae Bolg formed in Lancer's hands. "So can I deal with them?"

"Wait a moment, Archer's coming." Rin said. And a second later Archer appeared behind Rin.

"..." Shirou stepped back, "Tohsaka, now let's be reasonable here...."

"Reasonable? There's no 'reason' in the Holy Grail War Emiya-kun." Rin sighed, "It's a brutal mess where people kill each other." She laughed bitterly, "I'm already a murderer. Hell, the man I killed was my guardian."

"..." Archer was silent.

"Rin." Saber held her sword in front of her, "If you intend to fight... I will show no mercy."

"Heh." Rin smiled, "Saber, you're such a wonderful Servant. I wish I had called you... but I can't change the past. I know that there will be no mercy." She pointed at them all. "Archer. Lancer. Kill them."


	12. Broken

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 10: Broken

At Rin's command, the two Servants leapt down and ran towards them, Archer drawing his swords while Lancer ran ahead.

**"Hhhhhaaahh!!" **Lancer jumped into the air, diving down at them.

_**CLANG!**_

Rider swung a dagger up, blocking the red lance. She kicked up, Lancer twisting out of the way, landing on all fours.

Saber dashed out, swinging down at Archer. Archer deflected the strike with his first sword, before bringing it down the second. Saber twisted her sword up, blocking it.

"Heh." Lancer was laughing as he looked over Rider. "Interesting. I never fought you before, I'm guessing you're Rider?"

"Yes." Rider threw her dagger at him.

"Woah!" Lancer blocked the attack and watched as Rider pulled it back. "I see. This is the first time I've been able to go all out. Let's have some fun!" He thrust his lance at Rider, his movements becoming near invisible.

Rider spun and twisted her daggers around, barely managing to deflect each blow. Lancer was fast, and each blow had enough power to kill. Lancer was laughing as he thrust, lost in the joy of the fight.

Rider knew the type, and was mildly grateful for it. He was focused more on the rush of battle then actually winning. They had the skill to get away with rarely treating any fight seriously. If Lancer went all out... she'd probably have to do the same, and to unleash her Noble Phantasm in the middle of town...

Lancer suddenly stopped his thrusts, pulling to the side, just as Caster slashed her sword where he had been standing a moment earlier.

"..." Lancer frowned, "Two against one?"

"Against you, Lancer? It's the safest way." Caster crouched low, "I'm not going to let you get the time to thrust Gae Bolg."

"..." Lancer sighed, "Damn it." He twisted is lance up, "Well then, I guess I'll beat you two the old fashioned way!" He ran at Caster, thrusting at speeds beyond sight.

Caster moved her sword, twisting it around in every direction, metal clashing with metal rang as she blocked each and every one of her attacks.

Then Rider jumped back into the fight, slashing towards Lancer's head. He was forced to slow and block her attack.

"Damn it, how did you move like that?" Lancer growled. Caster's movements were too perfect it's as if she can...

"I can see into the future in some extent." Caster smirked, "I can predict where your blows are going to land, Lancer."

"Good trick there." Lancer shrugged, "I guess then... I just have to move faster then you can react!"

----

Archer jumped back, his bow appearing in his hands.

Saber kept on charging, she couldn't let him gain an advantage at range.

No. She couldn't afford to be force to use a ranged attack.

_"Caliburn!"_ He shouted.

"..!!!"

The sword formed in his bow, it had been modified to be fired as an arrow, the crossguard was tilted back, and the point narrowed, but it was most definitely Caliburn. He pulled it back, and fired.

Saber growled, first Excalibur, then Avalon, and now Caliburn.

What gave Archer the right to use her Noble Phantasms?

"Hiiiya!" Saber slashed down, unleashing Invisible Air in a shockwave. The blast knocked Caliburn off course, however Archer avoided it.

Excalibur, exposed to all to see, gleamed in her hands.

"Archer!" Saber charged, approaching Archer in an instant. She thrust Excalibur. Archer summoned up one of his familiar Chinese swords, but the moment Excalibur made contact it shattered.

"Umph!" Archer called out another sword , barely blocking another one of Saber's strikes, breaking this one as well.

"Hah... hah..." Saber gasped for breath, _**"Torrryyyaaa!!" **_She was no longer trying to "cut" with Excalibur.

No. She was using Excalibur as a smashing weapon, the true method which the western broadsword is used.

Every blow Archer blocked shattered a sword. "Damn it..."

_"I am the bone of-"_ Saber ran up into his face, smashing the pommel into his chin.

"No!" Saber shouted, swinging to smash through his torso.

Archer barely pulled away, Excalibur ripping through his armor, a shallow cut on his stomach was the mark of how close he had just been to death. "Hah... hah..."

It was absurd.

Saber releasing Invisible Air hadn't weakened her in the slightest. No, with Excalibur actually doing the attacking instead of the Boundary Field, she was even more powerful.

And she hadn't even unleashed the swords full power.

"Hah... hah.. you aren't... doing as well as you were last time, Archer." Yet this strength came at a price, her breath was haggard, and her body covered in sweat.

Archer found he couldn't speak. His jaw was broken.

"..." Saber closed her eyes, calming her breathing. "There, now let's continue." She ran at him again, swinging that impossibly powerful sword, each strike a fatal one.

----

Caster threw out her hand, and with it shot out a blast of fire and wind.

To her surprise, Lancer waved his hand, a rune forming in front of him. The magic was halted.

"Honestly, Caster. You need to do better then that!" Another rune formed, and fire blasted out of it.

"..." Caster raised a barrier, blocking his spell.

Rider threw her dagger again, Lancer simply sidestepped it before slamming his lance down onto the chain.

"...!!" The jolt pulled the dagger out of her hands.

"Heh, there we go." Lancer dashed towards the now defenseless Rider. "Hiiiyyyahhh!" He trust the lance.

A splatter of blood.

Gae Blog was embedded into Rider's right shoulder.

"..." Rider gritted her teeth, grabbing the lance. "You..." She pulled, lifing up Lancer with it. "...got...." She swung down, slamming Lancer against the ground, "...blood..." She started spinning Lancer still barely hanging on, her skin started to become dark, "on my..." she pulled out the lance,_ **"...new shirt!"** _she let go, flinging Lancer three meters away, slamming into the side of a building. Her skin returned to her normal color.

"...holy shit." Caster stared.

Lancer pulled himself up, "Wow, that's surprising."

Rider picked up her daggers, "I just got this shirt today, Sakura bought it for me. Now it's ruined."

"Hey don't complain about it to me."

"You're the one who stabbed me!"

"Well, it's not because I wanted to ruin your shirt. And really, shouldn't the fact that I just stabbed you be slightly higher on the 'importance' scale then a messed up piece of clothing?"

"The wound will heal. The bloodstains won't ever come out!"

"...honestly he has a point Rider."

Rider just glared at Caster.

"Man, whatever." Lancer jumped back up, "It's not like it matters much." He ran back towards them, eager to rejoin the fight.

----

"...!!!" Archer desperately raised up another sword.

It shattered.

His body was covered in cuts, everything battered and beaten.

Saber showed no mercy, every swing was one that would destroy him if it hit. Her eyes were glazed over, she was in a pure state. There was nothing but herself and the enemy.

Archer drew back his hands, forming two more swords, then he quickly threw them. Forming more and more swords he kept on throwing them.

They were weak swords, formed quickly and not very powerful, many of them weren't even Noble Phantasms.

But they weren't to really attack, they just needed to slow Saber down.

Saber began swinging Excalibur, shattering his projectiles faster then he could throw them. She slowly marched, not even flinching as shrapnel scattered around her.

"..." He stopped throwing the swords. Saber stopped as she realized he was no longer attacking.

Finally, she spoke again. "Well, Archer. Have you given up?"

He struggled to speak, pouring magical energy into his jaw to heal it. "I... can't...give up. Saber."

"I see. Yet you can't win." Saber pointed Excalibur at him, that beautiful golden sword shone in the night.

It suited Saber.

"...that sword matches you well." He said.

"As it should, it is mine."

"Yes, it is. I can never hope to own a sword as wondrous as that." Archer shrugged, "To tell the truth, I don't own any weapons at all."

"I know. Your true Noble Phantasm is that Reality Marble that lets you copy the weapons of others. It is a good skill." Saber sighed, "Though, I must admit. I do not like seeing you copy my Noble Phantasms. My pride is wounded by it."

"Yes. That is why I lack pride." Archer smirked, "I can only copy the pride of others. So I can't own any of it myself."

"Still, you have fought bravely." Saber said, "One can have pride over such a thing."

Archer just shrugged, "Pride would imply that I feel good about my accomplishments. I, however, do not. I merely do them because if I did not, then they would not have been done."

"Even so, the fact that you did them is enough." Saber tightened her grip on Excalibur. "I'm afraid it ends soon, Archer. I can not let you, or your Master, threaten Shirou."

"...ah." Archer smiled, "As always, you're dedicated to your duty." He sighed nostalgically, "That's why I fell in love with you, I guess, all those years ago."

"...what-" Saber stumbled back, "what are you-"

"You stumbled." Archer let it go.

The weapon he had slowly been tracing while he had been talking. A red lance, guaranteed to strike.

_"Gae.... bolg."_

He thrust the lance.

----

_**"SABER!"**_ Shirou saw the attack coming from Archer, he ran towards her, however there was no way he could close the distance in time. Even so, he ran.

The lance moved, bending space.

In a split second before it struck, Shirou screamed.

_**"DODGE IT!"**_ A Command.

Saber twisted at an impossible angle, bending space around herself to avoid the Lance of Striking Death.

The Lance struck, but thanks to Shirou's order, it did not hit the heart. It lodged itself into her chest.

"...!!!!" Saber gasped for breath, pain rushing through her as one of her lungs was wounded. She looked up at Archer, he was staring calmly at her.

"...he used a Command Spell to save you."

"Gah... ra..." Saber stood up, blood covering her armor, Excalibur shaking in her hands. The fake Gae Bolg was already fading. "Ar...cher.

"I'm sorry. But Rin... she needs to win." His swords formed in his hands. "I... I wish I didn't have to do this, Saber." He slashed at her, Saber blocked it.

"Ha... ha..." Saber swung at him, he blocked.

"I guess it's even now, let's see who wins this fight, now that we're bloodied and broken."

-----

"My my, Emiya-kun. That was an interesting move." Rin walked over to them, as the Servants battled, Rin stopped a foot away from them. "Still... I think you only have one Command Spell left, right?"

"..." Shirou clenched his fists, "Tohsaka... get out of here."

"...No." Rin sighed, "Emiya-kun, tell me. Are you prepared to kill me?"

"..."

"This Holy Grail War. It's a bunch of people killing each other. That's what it's about. We do it to gain power. Because we're Magi. We desire power, because with power we can get closer to the ultimate goal of all Magi."

"Tohsaka-sempai... what's the goal?"

"...you don't know, Sakura?" Rin sighed, "The Root. The Record of all things. The Origin. But that's unimportant right now. If you didn't want to risk death, then you shouldn't have entered." Rin shook her head, "So... tell me, Emiya-kun, Sakura. Are you willing to kill me? Because I'm willing to kill. I've already killed."

"..." Caliburn formed in Shirou's hands. "Sakura... stay back."

"Sempai..."

"I see." Rin smiled, "That's the way to go. We're going to fight to the death now, Emiya-kun. Let's see if my magic can beat yours."

"..." Shirou gritted his teeth. "I... I..." The chant Archer said.

The endless blades.

They matched the image in is mind.

_"I am the Bone of my Sword."_

"...!!!" Rin froze.

_"Steel is my Body, and Fire is my Blood."_

"...what... what are you..."

_"I have created over a thousand blades."_

"Sempai... what...?"

_"Unaware of loss."__  
_  
He marched towards Rin, slowly.

_"Nor aware of gain."_

"You... you can't do that! It's Archer's!"

_"Withstood pain to create many weapons."_

"You... you!" Rin began firing Gands. Shirou deflected them with Calibrun.

_"Waiting for one's arival."_

The Servants stopped their fight, staring at the sight.

_"I have no regrets, this is the only path."_

"No... Shirou, not now. You're not ready." Caster whispered.

_"My whole life was **Unlimited Blade Works!"**_

Reality distorted. Fire spiraled around, the image changing.

Swords in an endless field.

They flickered, fading in and out.

And Shirou screamed.

His body burned, everything was agony. This was what his body was made for, yet it burned him.

Stop her.

Save Saber.

Save Sakura.

Save everyone.

A Hero can only save those whom he has chosen to save.

To save many, one must be sacrificed.

To save a thousand, a hundred must be sacrificed.

To save everyone... a Hero must be sacrificed.

To become a Hero means sacrificing your own happiness.

_**"Rrrrraaahhhhhhh!"** _He picked up a flickering sword with one hand, Caliburn in the other, running at Rin. He swung at her, every ounce of strength in this blow. His mind focused on one thing.** Save them.**

Rin... ducked, dodging his blow, and striking him in the gut. She slammed her fists into his body, again and again and again. Finally, she grabbed him, and threw him to the ground.

The magic faded, his swords vanished.

Emiya Shirou lay on the ground, Tohsaka Rin pointing down at him, about to cast the final spell.

"You faught well, Emiya-kun."

"..." Sakura stared. "Sempai..."

No.

No.

This can't happen.

Shirou was supposed to protect her.

She can't... she can't...  
**  
"STOP!"**

"...!!" Rin looked up.

Sakura was in tears.

"Please... Rin... if... if I give up." She clasped her hands togehter, "If... if I give you my Command Spells, if I withdraw from the War... will... will you let Sempai go?"

"Sa...sakura..." Shirou wheezed.

"..." Rin froze.

"Please... Rin... I... I don't want to fight you. I don't want to see you hurt. Nor do I want Sempai to be hurt. So... please. Let him go."

"Sakura..." Rider stepped back.

"...no." Caster said.

"..." Rin looked at Sakura. "I... I..." She stepped towards Sakura.

"No. That is **not **an option!" Caster threw out her hand. Light glowed around it.

The Magic Crest appeared.

_**"GAND!"**_

"...!!" Lancer tried to stop her, but even he wasn't fast enough.

"...what?" Archer froze.

A massive Gand spell, multicolored and more powerful then any Rin had ever seen.

It flew towards her.

Striking her in the chest.

"...urrrkkk!" She stumbled, and fell to the ground.

"RIN!" Archer screamed.

"....how...." Rin whispered as her consciousness faded.

Lancer was already there, running at full speed to catch her.

"Archer..." Saber coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "What do you and Lancer do now?

"...we retreat. Lancer, let's go."

"Fine by me..." Lancer nodded towards Caster and Rider, "It was night fighting you, Rider... as for you Caster..."

"..."

"Doing that wasn't nice. Next time, I may have to extract payback." He ran, carrying his Master, as Archer faded into spirit form.

"We... had a... minor victory, I guess." Saber whispered...

Before falling down to the ground, breathing heavily.

"..." Sakura stared at everything.

Shirou lay there, beaten and bruised, his body burned by using such magic before he could support it.

Saber was bloody, her body pale... her eyes closed.

"...Caster. Why did you..."

"..."

"Why. Why did you hurt her! WHY!?"

"...because I can't let you lose, Sakura."

----

"A new Magic Circuit is forming every hour." Zouken was grinning. "How interesting. This shouldn't be happening, yet it is!"

"...yeah Gramps, we get that part. Now why have you been studying me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if your body could support what I have planned." Zouken held up his hand. "Shinji, do you know what these marks are?

"...they're Command Spells." Shinji's eyes widened.

"Yes. A foolish magus entered a few weeks ago with them. He tried to use this place to summon his Servant. I killed him and took the Command Spells, deciding to use them in case a Matou didn't become a Master this time. And then kept them for insurance." He placed his hand on Shinji's. "I want to double the odds of a Matou victory now. Tell me, Shinji, do you wish to enter the Holy Grail War?"

"..." Shinji laughed, "You bet I do."

"Let's get to work then."

----

It took another hour, but Zouken transferred the Command Spells into Shinji. Then, they entered the summoning room.

"Well, Shinji, begin."

"Right." Shinji held up the arm with the newly created Command Spells.

"By the Right of this Crest upon my Arm. I ask of thee, the Holy Grail, grant me a Servant so I may test my power to see if I am worthy of thee."

A cold wind blew around the room, shadows falling everywhere.

"I, Matou Shinji, call forth this Servant. Answer my call!"

The entire room became black. And the cold spread to their bones.

For a moment there was nothing but darkness and chill.

Then, it faded.

In the center of the circle stood a figure, cloaked in shadows, its face covered by a mask shaped like a skull.

"I am Servant Assassin, what is your desire, Master?"


	13. Lukewarm Night

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 11: Lukewarm Night

"Ugggnnkk..." Shirou opened his eyes.

He was in his room.

His body burned.

"Hah... hah..." He winced as he sat up. "What a night..."

"..nggg..." That image crossed his mind.

The endless swords, the burning sun.

Empty.

It was so empty.

"What... what was that?" Shirou winced. His body felt numb, but at the same time every movement ached. The door to the neighboring room was open. Saber was there.

"Sa-saber..." He forced himself to stand up, walking over to her.

She was asleep, her face slightly pale.

"Urk..." he froze as he realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, instead her whole chest was wrapped in bloody bandages. "Errr..."

"Mmmm..." Saber slowly opened her eyes.

"...!!!"

"...Shirou..." Saber smiled, "I'm... glad to see you're OK." She reached up.

"Saber..."

"Ugg..." Saber winced.

"Saber! Are you..."

"It's OK... the wound's still healing." Saber said calmly.

"..." Shriou frowned, "Saber... you got stabbed with that lance twice now."

"I'm... fine."

The door opened.

"Oh... Emiya-san, you're awake."

Caster walked in. She was holding a first aid kit, she sat down next to Saber. "Um... Emiya-san, can you turn around? I'm changing Saber's bandages."

"..." Shirou blushed, "Right." He turned to face the wall.

"Thank you, Caster." Saber said weakly.

"..." Caster sighed as she pulled off the old bandages, wrapping the new ones tightly around her. "Good news, Saber, the wound's almost closed up. You won't need these much longer."

"That's good."

"...there's the more important problem though."

Saber just looked away.

"Emiya-san, are you listening?"

"Um, yes."

"Good. I'll tell it to you straight. If Saber fights again, at all, she'll die. She has hardly any magical energy left in her."

Shirou sighed, "I see. So that's it?"

"Yes." Caster patted the bandages down, "There we go. You can turn around again."

"OK." Shirou faced them again. "So, what do I do? I... I'm not giving her any energy, am I?

"No, you are not." Caster said flatly. "Saber's unable to get any from you, so she has to replenish it herself. The problem is that just to continue existing she uses up mana. Let's say, for instance, that every day Saber produces ten units of Mana. However, just to not fade, she has to use eight units. So she's only gaining two per day. Not only that, but if she fights she uses a lot more." Caster looked into Shirou's eyes, "At the moment, she's pretty much on empty. She's just barely getting by. Her body had to shut itself down for a while in order to survive."

"..." Shirou turned to Saber, "Is that true?"

"...yes." Saber closed her eyes, "In my present state, I can not fight. I will, at most, be able to get in one swing before I fade."

"That's... that's absurd."

"She would have probably lasted a lot longer, but Archer forced her to use Excalibur, then she had that fight last night..."

"...damn it." Shirou clenched his fists, he forgot about his own pain. "Damn it! I... I don't want..."

"..." Caster looked down, "There's... there's one way you can save Saber."

"Really?" Shirou nearly jumped, "What is it?"

"I can make it so that you have a proper link, you'll provide her with magical energy like normal."

"Yes! Do it Caster, please!"

"Well, there's just one thing." Caster stood up, picking up her first aid kit. "To do it, you would need to forge a physical bond via mixing of bodily fluids."

"..."

"..."

"And that is...?" Saber asked.

"Have sex."

"..." Shirou's eyes widened. "Wha-wha?"

"Err..." Saber's face turned red.

"Well, it's the truth." Caster shrugged, "Sexual contact is one of the best ways for two beings to connect, so of course it can be used to forge powerful magical contracts." She turned to the door, "I'll let you two ponder this, call me when you've made a decision."

-----

"Grrrgggg...." Shinji gasped for breath.

His body burned, his mind burned. It all screamed in agony.

"Are you well Master?" Assassin asked. Every time the Servant moved, a new pain entered Shinji.

"The boy just discovered magic earlier today, now he's supporting a Servant, give him time to adjust." Zouken said.

"I see..." Assassin paused, "Perhaps I should take spirit form?"

"No... I need... to get used to this." Shinji stood up, "I'm fine, see?"

"Excellent, already your body is adapting. It's producing even more Circuits to support the weight of the Servant." Zouken chuckled.

"I see."

"So, Assassin, who are you?" Shinji asked.

"...we are all Hassan-i-Sabah."

"...who?" Shinji frowned.

"Hassan-i-Sabah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain.' The original and most famous assassin, who's group name we get the word 'assassin.'" Zouken explained, "Technically, all Assassin's are Hassan-i-Sabah. In reality, however, they are several Heroic Spirits who had assumed his identity, each one having a different Noble Phantasm and skills."

"You are knowledgeable." Assassin said.

"I've seen many fights for the Holy Grail." Zouken said.

"So...what's your Noble Phantasm?" Shinji asked.

"It's... one not useful for combat, to be exact, but it is useful for other things." Assassin explained.

"Can you show it to me?" Shinji was grinning.

"...are you sure, Master?"

"Yes!" Shinji stomped his foot, "I want to see my Servant's power!"

"...very well, Master." Assassin took a deep breath. _"Delusional Image, **Zabaniya."**_ Assassin blurred, space around the Servant distorted.

And two figures, cloaked in black, stood before them.

**"gggahhhh!"** Shinji screamed, falling to the ground, the pain grew to much to bear again. _"nnngggaaaaa...."_

"Master!" Both Assassins said, and they blurred back, forming one being again. "Master, are you allright?" Assassin ran over and grabbed Shinji.

"Hah... hah..." The pain faded, now there was just the dull ache of supporting just one Assassin, the one holding him, the one he had called. He felt the shape of Assassin's body. "A... woman...?"

"..." Assassin was silent.

"The gender does not matter, Shinji. All that matters is that with this, you can win." Zouken chuckled, "I'm going to rest now, get to know your Servant better, because tommrow you're going to have to start." He left the room.

"Assassin... do that again." Shinji growled.

"But... Master..."

"No buts! I need to get used to it, what kind of Master would I be if I couldn't let you use your Noble Phantasm? Split into three people this time."

"...very well, Master." Assassin blurred, becoming three.

And Shinji screamed again.

----

The clock ticked.

It was past midnight.

Sakura sat at the table, Rider by her side.

They watched as Caster reentered the room.

"They're fine now." Caster said, "I explained to Emiya-san how he can save Saber."

"..." Sakura said nothing.

"...Sakura?" Caster sighed, "Please don't tell me you're still mad." She sat down across from Sakura, "You were about to do something stupid."

"..."

"Look, the spell I used, it won't hurt her. She'll be sick for a few days, that's it."

"That's... the exact same spell Tohsaka-sempai used." Sakura frowned, "Caster... who are you?"

"..."

"Tell me, Caster." Sakura's voice was serious, "Or do I need to use a Command Spell?" She showed Caster the mark on her hand. "What is your name?"

"..." Caster sighed, "Very well, Master." She took a deep breath, "Can you at least promise me that only you and Rider will know of this? Can you keep it a secret? I... I don't want it getting out."

"OK." Sakura nodded.

"...my name is Tohsaka Rin."

"...!!!" Rider's eyes widened, "Archer's Master?"

"...yes."

"...I see." Sakura said quietly, "So my dreams... they're your memories. I... I thought I saw a girl that looked familiar in them... that was me, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Caster said, "You've been seeing my memories, so I guess you saw yourself in them."

"So, somehow later in that girl's life, she becomes a Hero and thus, a Heroic Spirit?" Rider said, "And how did Sakura even manage to summon you?"

"...no. I am no Hero. And I am not a Heroic Spirit." Caster pulled out her Noble Phantasm, that strange sword. "What I am... is a Counter Guardian. A spirit similar to a Heroic Spirit, yes, but different. A Heroic Spirit is a human who has achieved greatness, they are revered by humanity. Their soul absorbs the power of this belief, and asends to the level of a Divine Spirit. They then rest in another spiritual realm, the Throne of Heroes. A Counter Guardian is different." She set the sword down in front of her, "I have no legend, nobody knew my name or spoke about me. A Counter Guardian is born from one making a contract with Gaia itself. In exchange for power, the power to become a 'Hero.' They become a part of the Counter Force, a mindless active force that exists to protect the world and humanity from things that would destroy it."

"...why did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"...because I had no choice. The world was dying, people were dying. I had to do something! So I made a pact, I made the same damnable mistake Archer did-"

"Wait, Archer?" Rider frowned, "He's a... Counter Guardian... too?"

"...damn it. Yes." Caster sighed, "His real name is... well, Emiya Shirou."

"Sempai!?"

"Yes! Why do you... why do you think I... I don't want him acting like he does! I... he'll make the same dumb mistake if he doesn't get himself killed..." Caster shook her head, "Anyways. I should explain how Sakura summoned me." She cleared her throat. "A Servant is called in two ways, correct? Normally it is the Servant most like the Master. This is the case with Rider. You are the Servant most like Sakura."

"..." Rider's face flushed, looking over at Sakura.

"However, if something that has a connection to the Servant is there, that particular Servant is called." Caster pointed at Sakura. "In this case... it was my sister. The sister I failed... you're the reason I was able to come into this world, Sakura." The hand pointing at her moved into a fist, "And that's why I can't just let you give up! I'll save Rin! I'll save you! I'll stop this farce from happening! I'll make the Holy Grail something you can use... I'll do it... because I failed before! Even though I can't change things... even though I know this is only a divergent possibility, and that 'my' world will always be as it is... I have to do something!" She slammed her fist against her sword. "So, Sakura. I told you, I'd so whatever it takes to win. If that means you hate me, that you despise me and forsake me, I don't care. I sacrificed my happiness long ago. If you want to stop me, use a Command Spell to order me to kill myself, because that's the only way I'll stop."

"...Caster..." Sakura stared at this woman.

This woman who had long since abandoned her hope. This woman who lived only to atone for her mistakes.

Her sister.

"...Rin..." She picked up Caster's hand. "I... I don't know what to say.

"Please... Master. I'm Caster." Her eyes became hard, "Tohsaka Rin is probably at her house, resting after I hit her."

"...OK, Caster." Sakura said softly.

----

Sex.

With Saber.

The idea was insane.

Shirou sat in the corner, panicking as he weighed his options.

Have sex with Saber. Saber gets to live.

Don't have sex with Saber. Saber vanishes.

"It should be a no brainer!" He slammed his head against the wall, wincing... his body still ached.

"Yes, Shirou." Saber murmured, "If... if doing this will let us have a proper contract, then there is no reason not to."

"I know that!" Shirou sighed, "But... when I think about it... I get confused."

Saber.

A beautiful girl, Shirou looked at her and felt an urge. An urge to stand by her side, protect her and fight with her.

But then... another image came into his mind.

"...Sakura." His mind came to her.

"What about Sakura?"

"..." If... if he did this.

It would be like betraying Sakura. Betraying that girl who stood by his side for a year, helping him, and had been willing to sacrifice her Command Spells to save him.

"Shirou... do you and Sakura... have a relationship?"

"..." Shirou shook his head, "No. We don't. Not like that." She was the younger sister of one of his older friends.

...a friend who hit her.

A friend who... he realized, he was now distant from.

He hadn't been really close to Shinji for some time now. He only saw him at school.

While Sakura, he saw every day, all the time. She spent more time at his house then she did at her own home. And now she was living with him.

It was all an excuse.

"...I... it's strange." Shirou sighed, "I... I have feelings for you, Saber. Seeing you... you're just too beautiful and grand."

"..." Saber was silent.

"But... at the same time... I can't help but imagine Sakura." He laughed bitterly, "Typical man, huh? I'm not satisfied having feelings for one girl, I have to have two."

"I won't judge you, Shirou." She whispered, "Perhaps we should explain it to Sakura? I'm... I'm sure she'll understand."

"..." _Oh gee, that will go over well._ Shirou thought.

----

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Every time Assassin formed one more body.

The pain grew more and more. He no longer could scream, his voice burned out.

"..." Assassin stopped. "Master, I believe that is enough for now."

"...gggaahh." Shinji forced himself to stand up, collapsing against the wall. "I... I can do this." His voice was still hoarse.

"...Master, if you kill yourself, I won't be able to win and neither will you." Assassin sighed.

"All... all I need to do is stand. You can act without causing me any pain now." It was true, his body no longer screamed just from supporting her. However, even one split form from her Noble Phantasm caused untold agony. Still, he needed to use his Servant to his full potential. "How many copies of yourself can you make?

"Technically, they're alternate personalities... but I digress. My limit is eighty." So far she had called out fifteen before her Master's pain grew to much.

"I see." Shinji took a step away from the wall, and stumbled. Assassin was by his side, supporting him in an instant.

"...I feel a great power coming from you, Master." Assassin said. "It is too great though, your body is not able to support it."

The two began walking out of the room. "I'll go to bed now, I guess... I have to go to school in the morning, can you follow me, Assassin?"

"Of course. I can hide my presence perfectly, nothing can detect me." Assassin said with pride.

"Good. We can't let anybody know I'm a Master."

-----

Shirou had tried to explain the situation.

...then Caster had said it in the most blunt way possible.

"..." Sakura stared at Shirou and Saber. "Um... is... is that really needed?" She whimpered.

"Pretty much. Any other way won't produce the bond needed." Caster sighed, "If Emiya-san hadn't been practicing magic wrongly for so many years it probably wouldn't have happened. His Circuits weren't open properly, so they didn't forge the link at the time of summoning."

"...if... if it'll help Sempai... I... I don't see why he shouldn't." Sakura looked away, "It's... it's not any of my business anyways."

"Well, um... I..."

"It's best to get it done as soon as possible." Caster said, "You can go to your room, Emiya-san. Just... um, call out to me when you're done." Even she felt a little embarassed about it.

"..." Shirou sighed. "Yeah... I... yeah." He turned and headed back to the room. Saber quietly following.

"..." Sakura sighed, "Caster... Rider. I'm going to bed."

----

Saber stared at Shirou, "Well... shall we start?"

"Um... are you sure? I mean, you still have..."

"The external wound has healed, I can take off the bandages..." Saber said quietly.

"Oh, I see..."

"Then, I guess..." Saber began unbuttoning her blouse, "...Shirou... do not think that I don't... I mean. Don't think I'm doing this just because... I feel I have to. You're... you're a fine, handsome young man with a good soul. I..." She trailed off.

Shirou walked over to her.

And it began.

----

"My my..." Caster muttered to herself, "Emiya-san sure can last."

It had been nearly ten minutes.

"Heh." She recalled, she had liked him, maybe even loved him. Perhaps they might have had a chance to be together at some point.

"Ah, too late now." She sighed, "My time as passed, his heart is owned by Saber and Sakura now." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm too old for him now." She laughed at her own joke.

She had searched for possibilities. And she had found one to her liking. Things had gone astray once, but from now on, Caster knew better then to underestimate the rare possibilities.

She reached out, grasping all the possibilities, searching for the next one to make.

"..." Still too many.

Caster winced as the headache came back.

"Geez..." Using The Second as a divination tool was one of the most annoying things Caster could think of.

The biggest problem was that, frankly, since all it did was showcase alternate possibilities, many of them blatantly impossible, she had to sort through them and throw out the trash, then she had to find what caused these possibilities and work towards making the right one happen.

It was almost more trouble then-

"Um... Caster?" Shirou called out through the door... "We're... um... done."

"Ah." Caster stood up, "Are you two covered?"

"Um, yes." Saber said.

"Good, I'm coming in then, it won't take long."

----

They ran.

She had invaded.

The woman who had been stealing the lifeforce of people in the town.

She had invaded his home.

And taken Saber.

They had ran in. Their had but one goal, save her. Take her back. Stop her.

But...

Her Servant.

The man she had fought with, helped, worried about... and cared for.

He threw them aside.

Joining her.

A petty goal.

She screamed, she cried, and he showed no mercy.

And in the end, she could only run with him.

Run and hide, as they lost the power to fight.

----

Sakura opened her eyes, every time she slept, more dreams came to her.

Rin's memories.

"I can't sleep." She murmured. When she slept, Caster's memories came, when she was awake.

Shirou came into her mind.

"..."

Saber, a beautiful woman. Refined, elegant, perfect in every way.

And now...

"No. I shouldn't." She shouldn't think such things.

"I... I need to be satisfied with what I have." Life... life was being good to her.

She was living with Shirou, got to spend time with him and take care of him.

That was enough for her.

The door opened.

"Sakura, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

Caster walked in, sitting down on a chair.

"...well, it's done. Let's see if the link holds." Caster said.

"I see." Some part of her was thinking that, maybe they'd never have to do it again, so they won't.

"Well, I'll be sleeping now so-"

"Caster."

"Huh?"

"Did... did Archer betray you?"

"..." Caster froze.

"Did he?"

"Yes." Caster said, "He did." She closed her eyes, the memories coming back, "He... he had his own goals. He didn't want to help me. I was just a tool to him."

Sakura frowned, "That sounds horrible."

"It was. He... he broke our contract. He became an independent Servant, all he wanted was to kill his past self."

"...Sempai?"

"Yes."

"I see." Sakura looked down at the ground. "That... that sounds horrible."

"It is." Caster clenched her fists, "That's why I can't forgive him. It's why I will personally stop him." She sighed, "Well then, good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Caster."

-----

Assassin watched as her Master slept.

Even now he gasped in pain.

His body was in agony.

"nngggaaa..." Shinji clawed at his left hand, "No... I... I can't... why..."

"..." Assassin closed her eyes.

It was not a Servants place to pry into the Master's past.

So she simply watched him, in this empty cold house.

* * *

**Omake the Fourth**

Rider: Hello and welcome to the place where the forth wall is broken and sorely needed comedy is delivered.

Caster: Caster's Comment Corner!

(Canned applause)

Caster: Well, things have been busy in the story, haven't they?

Rider: Yup.

Caster: Sigh. My identity is out, truly a tragedy.

Rider: But the readers always knew it.

Caster: But now you know it.

Rider: ...but. I always knew it.

Caster: But not in story.

Rider: ...you're making my head hurt, Caster.

Caster: Anyways! It's time for our letters!

....

....

(Crickets.)

Rider: Um....

Caster: Where's Medea?

Assassin: She hasn't arrived yet.

Caster: She's late?

Assassin: Who knows.

Medea: I'm here!

Rider: Ah, here she is.

Caster: Medea! Where have you been?

Caster: Fufufu, plotting your demise! The final phone call, the last letter, has been sent! Soon, we shall ally and overthrow the tyranny of the Main Heroines!

Caster: OK what the hell.

Medea: If I'm correct, the letter has arrived, and soon she shall show up!

Caster: Who will show up.

Medea: Who else! Yumizuka Satsuki! The first, and most powerful, of all us spurned females of Type-Moon! With her by my side, I shall be unbeatable!

(Knock knock)

Medea: That must be here! Assassin! Let her in!

Asssasin: Sure, sure. Whatever.

(Door opens)

Medea: Fufufufu... soon you shall-

????: Yo, what's going on here.

(Kagetsu Tohuya OST: Track 03 plays)

Medea: .......

Caster: That doesn't look like Satsuki to me.

Arcueid: Yo.

Medea: What... what are you doing here!

Arcueid: Oh, yeah. Well, Sacchin got this letter the other day inviting her here. But she's busy. So I, having nothing better to do, offered to go in her place.

Medea: BUSY? Busy with what?!

Arcueid: Oh, haven't you heard? They're remaking Tsukihime. She's busy getting her new route done.

Medea: ........................................................................................................................ ..

Caster: I think you killed her from the shock, Arcueid-san.

Arcueid: Ehhhh hey, what is this place anyways.

Rider: Caster's Comment Corner, a comedy side section for the Fanfic "Endless Dream."

Arcueid: Ooohhhhhhh. Sounds like fun! Last time I was in a comedy side section Ciel kept on hitting me.

Medea: AAHHHHHGGGGGGHHH!!!!

(Ancient Greek Laser Beams!)

Arcueid: Owie! Just like that! Only with less flashy special effects!

Assassin: Thank you, I put a lot of work into them.

Caster: Well, it looks like we have a guest here, Arcueid Brunstud, main heroine of Tsukihime!

Arcueid: Hey, can I read the fanfic?

Rider: Don't see why not

Arcueid: Oh boy!

Caster: Next time, we'll have Arcueid-san comment on the story so far!

Rider: Thank you for coming!

(Music stops)

(Curtian comes down)

Medea: ...it's not fair... it's not fair....

Assassin: Um.... Master?


	14. Intermission: Servant Assassin Stats

_**------ Core Stats**** ------ **_

Name: Hassan-i-Sabah

Class: Assassin

Master: Matou Shinji

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

_**-----Skills-----**_

**Presence Concealment **

**Rank: A+ **

_Conceal one's presence as a Servant. At this point is possible to disappear completely, making almost impossible to spot her. However, once Assassin prepares herself to attack, the effectiveness of this skill will drop._

**Idependant Action **

**Rank: C **

_The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank Assassin can last one day without a Master._

**Librarian of Stored Knowledge**

** Rank: C **

_Distributed processing of memory by multiple personalities. A successful luck check will allow for clear memory recreation of knowledge, information perceived in the past even if hadn't been cognitively recognized at the time._

**Expert of Many Specializations**

**Rank: A+**

_ Proper usage of expert skills from arbitrary switching of multiple personalities. Tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric, and some other total 32 specialist skills can be used at proficiency of B class or above._

**Eye of the Mind (True)**

**Rank: A **

_The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgments gained through experience and training. Trained for every situation, the Assassins of Hashshashin have the ability to reconize any situation and react correctly._

_**-----Noble Phantasm -----**_

**Zabaniya  
_Delusional Image _**

**Rank: B+ **

**Support Noble Phantasm **

_By having a soul that, while being a single entity, is split into multiple parts. Division of its own spiritual body potential and physically manifestation of those parts as multiple Servants is possible. This ability allows for a maximum of 80 separate bodies to manifest. Generation of a self-ego that is unaware of itself (among the bodies) is also possible._


	15. Assassination

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 12: Assassination

Breakfast needed to be made.

This task fell to Sakura.

Caster and Rider were sitting at the table. Rider, for some reason, was reading the newspaper.

The morning was quiet as Sakura stirred the rice.

Everything was peaceful.

One problem though.

There was something on the edge of Sakura's thoughts.

Something she was forgetting.

A door opened.

"Mmm... breakfast ready?"

"..." Oh. That.

Taiga walked inside.

She froze.

Caster and Rider stared at her.

She stared back at them.

"Um... Sensei... I can-"

Then Shirou and Saber walked in. "Mornin' every...."

"..." Taiga's eyes locked onto Saber.

"Um... Fuji-nee! Good morning!"

"...Shirou. Come to the dojo." Taiga said, her voice icily calm, she walked past him.

"...well, that went well." Caster said cheerfully.

"Um... perhaps I should see what she wants." Shirou said.

-----

As they walked to the dojo, Shirou was trying hard not to look at Saber.

It was hard to look at her.

Let alone talk to her, what with three other people staring at her.

"Shirou... are you OK?" Saber asked calmly.

"Oh... errr..." Shirou mumbled, "I was just wondering how you're feeling."

Her face broke into a gentle smile, "Much better. I am receiving magical energy from you properly now, I should be at full power by tomorrow.

"Ah, that's good." Shirou said.

They reached the dojo.

Inside was Taiga.

She was holding a shinai.

It was not just any shinai. It was **her **shinai. The tiger strap dangling.

Saber stepped back, "Shriou... I feel a killing intent..."

"Shirou. I come to this house to find three strange women. You have one minute to explain."

"Um, well. Errr...." Shirou froze, his mind locking.

He knew full well how good Taiga was. In his entire life he had seen only one person beat her at a sword fight, his own dad. She looked ready to bring every ounce of that skill down onto him and _beat him senseless._

"Oh my. Shirou-kun, is this 'Fuji-nee?'"

Caster said, smiling.

"....umm...."

Caster bowed, "So you're the fine woman who's been taking care of my nephew. I'm Caster Emiya, these are my daughters Saber and Rider."

"...nephew?" Taiga stopped.

"Oh yes." Caster sighed dramatically, "My brother, he was estranged from the rest of the family years ago. I spend years tracking him down, and what do I find? He passed away five years ago. Truly tragic, wouldn't you say?" She looked at Taiga straight in the eyes.

"...he never did talk about his family." Taiga said slowly.

"Yes. I was surprised to find he had adopted a son." Caster smiled and started ruffling Shirou's hair. "But he's a good young man. Shirou-kun's been a big help."

"Oh." Taiga's cold fury thawed, "Um, so you're just his aunt and cousins?"

"Yes." Saber nodded.

"Uh-huh." Rider smiled, "He's a nice kid."

"I'm as surprised as you are Fuji-nee." Shirou deadpanned.

"Well then, um... how about we go eat breakfast?" Taiga actually looked embarrassed, she shuffled out of the dojo.

"...you know, Caster." Sakura said, "I'm surprised Sensei fell for that. I mean, you look nothing like Sempai, and Rider and Saber look nothing like you."

"Oh, that's because I used suggestion magic." Caster said.

"...you what?!" Shirou's jaw dropped, "You-"

"It's not like I mind controlled her. All I did was send a suggestion saying 'don't doubt me.'" Caster said casually.

"But... you're messing-"

"Oh don't worry." Caster patted Shirou on the head, "Auntie Caster will take care of it." She grinned.

"..."

-----

"A great battle was fought here."

Shinji had arrived at school early, Assassin in tow, for her to scout out the school. They were standing on the roof, looking down at it all. An area of the grounds was sealed off, due to a "gas explosion" making a large crater in the ground

"Really?"

"Yes. Servants fought here just a few days ago."

"I see..." Shinji looked down at school grounds, "That crater then?"

"Most definitely a Noble Phantasm. It looks like it was contained somewhat though. The remnant power I can feel from it is unbelievable. Normally such power would have likely destroyed this building."

"Humph. I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Shinji faced Assassin. "There are at least two Masters at this school, if I'm correct."

"Do you want me to deal with them?"

"...one of them." Shinji smirked, "The other is my sister. I'll handle her after we take out the rest."

"Understood." Assassin faded, "I will watch you, Master, until you give me your order to strike."

----

"Mmmm... this is a wonderful as ever, Sakura-chan!" Taiga was gleeful.

"Thank you Sensei." Sakura said.

"So, you're better now?" Taiga said, "In that case you can get back to school now." She nodded, "Yup, you and Shirou can't stay home and have illicit teenage liaisons anymore." She laughed.

"..."

"..."

"...huh?" Taiga noticed the heavy feeling that suddenly filled the air, "Did I say something wrong?"

"...it's nothing, Fuji-nee." Shirou muttered.

"...yeah."

"Um, OK." Taiga shrugged, standing up, "I'm off now, you two better hurry up!" she turned to Caster, "Me and you gotta talk later!" She skipped out the door.

"Well, she's gone now, so we can discuss what we're going to do." Caster said.

"Caster, Rider. The two of you can stay with Shirou and Sakura at all times." Saber said, "I will stand guard outside the school."

"Hmmm good idea." Caster nodded.

"I also think that our Masters should spend as much time together as possible. When they're not in class, they should be together." Rider added in her input.

"Wait... at all times?" Shirou stammered.

"Yes. It would be easier to protect you if our forces aren't divided. You are still unable to adequately protect yourselves." Saber said flatly, "While Shirou can somehow copy Caliburn, he still lacks the strength and ability to defend himself against a Servant for very long. And Sakura... well, I mean no offense, but you're helpless. If you're with Shirou, at least he can defend you for a few minutes before we are able to help."

"..." Sakura just looked away from Shirou.

"...yeah." Shirou sighed, "I see the point."

"Good, we're in agreement then." Caster nodded, "I don't think Rin will be a problem for a few days, the curse I gave her will keep her bedridden for a while."

Shirou frowned, "So we don't have to worry about her?"

"Yes we do." Saber said, "While Rin may stay in her home, she has two Servants. Nothing is stopping her from sending out one. While the other guards her at home."

"Berserker, Lancer, Archer, and Assassin." Rider folded her arms, "Four enemies to worry about."

"Oh, come on now, Illya won't attack the school..." Shirou paused, "I hope."

-----

They arrived at school, Caster and Rider were in spirit form, while Saber trailed behind them. It was still very early, so only a few people were at the school.

"Hmmm? Ah, Sakura, Emiya. I see you two are actually back."

"..." Sakura froze.

"Hey Shinji." Shirou waved. "Yeah, it's-"

"You've been watching my sister, no?" Shinji smiled coldly, "Fujimura-sensei explained it to me."

"...yeah." Shirou said slowly.

"Um... Nii-san, your hand..."

"Hmm?" Shinji looked down. His left hand was swollen, and wrapped in a bandage. "Oh, that. Don't worry, I was just fixing up some stuff when I accidentally hit my hand with the hammer." He laughed, "It's no problem at all."

"..." Shirou frowned, "But looking at you, Shinji, the rest of the body isn't too hot either."

It was true, Shinji's face was pale, and he seemed to have gotten skinnier since they had last seen him, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"..." Shinji snarled, "If you have the time to worry about me, Emiya, worry about yourself!" He stormed off to the archery range.

"Oh, um... Nii-san." Sakura sighed, "What happened to him."

"Who cares?" Caster said, hovering somewhere above Shirou.

"..." Shirou sighed, "Well, what now?"

"Um... perhaps I should head to Archery Club..." Sakura murmured.

"Go with her Shirou." Rider ordered.

"...err..." Shirou didn't want to see what would happen if he disagreed with her. "Um, OK."

----

Mitsuzuri Ayako smiled. "Oy, Sakura. Glad to see you've decided to come back."

"...Um, er, Mitsuzuri-sempai... it wasn't-"

She laughed, "Just teasing you." She looked over at Shirou, "So what about you Emiya? Just escorting her?"

"Oh, err. Well, to tell the truth Mitsuzuri... I figured I'd rejoin the club." Shirou said.

Ayako's eyes widened, "Hah! No way! Great. You're welcome back in, we even still have the bow you used." She patted Shirou on the back, "Well come on in Emiya. Let's see if you still got it."

"Um, right." Shirou smiled uneasily, "I hope I'm not rusty." He picked up a bow, walking over to the range. He paused, noticing Shinji was staring at him. "..."

This wasn't right.

"Hey, Shinji."

"Hmm?"

"After this, can we talk for a bit?"

"Oh. Err, yeah." He seemed off guard about that. This wasn't the confident Shinji Shirou remembered. Something was eating at him.

He turned toward the target, drawing back his arrow.

...

Archer using swords as arrows. The idea was insane, but...

He pulled back the string... and fired the arrow.

A loud crack was heard the moment he fired the shot. The arrow flew in a straight line, it would hit the target as always.

An explosion of splinters when the arrow made contact. The arrow shattered, while a large gash rested in the center of the target.

_**"...holy shit**_ Emiya." Ayako said.

----

Practice ended, and as people went to class, Shirou waited. Shinji stayed as well.

"Um, see you at lunch then, Sempai." Sakura said, and left.

"..." Shinji stared at Sakura. "Well, Emiya, what is it?"

"..." Shirou sighed. "I can't keep it from you, she's you sister after all." He took a deep breath, "I know about it all, Shinji. About your family being a family of Magi, and about the Holy Grail War."

"...!!!" Shinji froze, "Ho-how?"

Shirou shrugged, "Because I'm a Magus too, and a Master. The real reason me and Sakura have been away from school is because of the Holy Grail War. We're helping each other out."

"I... I see. So what? You're going to fight until nobody's left and then-"

"No!" Shirou growled, "I won't turn against Sakura. I have no interest in the Holy Grail, Sakura can have it."

"...I... I see." Shinji sighed, "Emiya, you do know that Sakura is not fighting for herself, but for the Matou family."

"I don't care what she does with it, as long as nobody is hurt from it." Shirou frowned, "And I know Sakura wouldn't do that, and I'm pretty sure you won't."

"...and was this... staying with you your idea?"

"Actually no." Shirou shook his head, "It was Caster's."

"..." Shinji clenched his fists, "I... I don't like that woman, Emiya."

"Eh... she's a bit weird, but she's not a bad person." Shirou shrugged.

"Well... we don't get along. Every time I've spoken with her she's threatened to kill me, or cripple me."

"...weird, she's never done anything like that with us." Shirou shrugged, "Well, um, I'd better head to class now. See ya Shinji." He quickly walked out of the building.

"..." Shinji stared, and waited for him to be completely gone. "Assassin."

"Yes, Master?" The invisible Assassin asked behind him, "Do you want me to deal with this Master?"

"...yes." Shinji frowned, "But... he's an old friend of mine. So don't kill him. Merely remove his Command Spell."

----

"Hey, Caster." Shirou asked quietly as they walked to class. "Did you really threaten Shinji like that?"

"Yes." Caster said.

"...why?"

"Because I hate him. If you want to know why, ask Sakura."

"..."

----

Assassin examined the school.

Three Servants.

One trailing Shirou, one trailing Sakura, and one waiting outside the school.

To strike in such guarded conditions was insane.

But Assassin would do it for her Master.

She was of the Hashshashin. Trained not just by, not just as, but to **be **Hassan-i-Sabah. Her pride would not let her fail.

She hovered behind Shirou, her spirit form combined with Presence Concealment making her undetectable.

It was not the right time to strike.

The Rules of the Holy Grail War dictated that she must strike when there are no witnesses. But she could observe her target, study his habits, and then take his Command Spell.

It was located on his arm, a hand wrapped in a loose bandage that obviously had no wound.

It would be trivial to cut it off with a sword.

A bell rang, and the group of students began to get up, some began taking out food. Lunch time.

Shirou got up, and left the room.

----

Sakura's eyes widened as the door to her classroom opened, and in walked Shirou. He was holding a bag filled with lunch items.

"Hey, Sakura." He waved.

"Se-sempai." Sakura said, as some her classmates stared at her.

"Hey, let's go get lunch." He smiled, it was casual and kind.

Now the girls were really staring at her, smiling and whispering among themselves.

Matou Sakura was one of the more attractive girls in First Year. Some said she was second in desirability only to Tohsaka Rin. And she was about as approachable by the boys.

Not one date offer had she accepted.

And now a boy, Emiya Shirou, who they all knew was a friend of her brother, was asking if they could eat lunch together.

"Su-sure, Sempai." She said quietly.

And that set off the whispers like crazy.

By the end of the school day people would be saying Shirou and Sakura had sex in the middle of a classroom

----

"Let's go to the roof." Shirou said cheerily.

"Oh, um. Sure..."

"Yeah, that way Caster and Rider can have some food too, I already told Saber to head up there."

"Oh..." Sakura calmed down. That's right. We're staying together for safety purposes.

When they reached the roof, Saber was already sitting there.

Caster and Rider materialized as well.

"Here we go." Shirou pulled out sandwiches and drinks and passed them to the Servants. "And for you, Sakura." He handed one to her.

"...thanks, Sempai." Sakura took them.

"Ah, good idea Emiya-san." Caster nodded, "Thank you for the food."

"Ah it's no problem." Shirou sat down, "You three need to eat too."

-----

This was insane.

All three Servants were there, with her target.

Yet this was the best time she could think of. There were no witnesses, only Masters and Servants.

She could strike, and run.

It would be so simple.

She hardened her resolve, and Assassin approached Shirou, now materialized but still invisible, and prepared to strike.

----

Saber froze.

"...and then I..." Rider stopped talking, "Saber...?"

"...Shirou!" Saber moved at inhuman speeds, pushing him out of the way.

"...urk!" Shirou flew back, slamming into the distant fence.

And then.

Blood splattered out of Saber.

A sword, embedded into her shoulder.

An image appeared, haziness manifesting into reality.

A figure cloaked in black, its form could not be discerned. A mask shaped like a skull covered its face.

"...Assassin." Saber growled.

"...how." Assassin wondered, instantly reacting, she jumped away, dodging Saber's invisible sword blow.

**CLANG!**

Saber swung again, Assassin blocked the strike. "...Saber, I assume?" She glanced to her right. Caster had a spell forming, in a second she would fire. The other Servant, Rider, had her weapons out and was charging.

She had less then a second to prepare a plan.

But that was more then enough. I'm sorry, Master.

She jumped, blurring. In an instant, five Assassin's stood around them.

"Can you tell which is the real one?" She lied.

----

"Hurk!" Shinji found his appetite vanishing. Replaced by pain.

"S-sempai?" Some first year girls he was eating with sounded concerned.

"Hah... hah..." Assassin must be fighting, that was the only explanation.

-----

The Assassins dodged each strike. They knew what would happen if they failed.

A single blow from any Servant would be fatal.

Two of them jumped on Caster, attacking her to keep her from casting any spells. She was holding her own with a sword, however.

Two of them fought Rider, holding her back. Her strength would be dangerous if not contained, so she had called out two of the more... muscular personalities.

As for herself, she was fighting Saber one on one. Their swords clashed as they traded blows. She could not hope to last long in this fight, she was merely holding Saber back until she could execute her back up plan.

It was simple, distract the Servants, while a sixth hidden personality takes out the target.

Saber smashed her blade down, trying to shatter Assassin's sword. She knew it wouldn't last against a blow as powerful as that, so she was forced to deflect the strikes rather then block.

Assassin pulled out a small knife, throwing it at Shirou, a rather open movement, but she knew Saber would move to deflect it.

At least, she thought. Instead, light formed around Shirou, instantly a shining sword appearing in his hands, he deflected the thrown knife.

"Heh." Saber was confident, she had detected no danger from that attack, so she had focused on Assassin. Saber charged straight into Assassin's face, slamming down with a blow to shatter skulls. Assassin barely pulled back, but her mask was torn off.

"..!!!" Assassin cursed her luck. To expose ones face to the enemy was a shameful act.

_Do it... now! _She shouted in her mind, as the sixth personality made his move.

Something else went wrong, however.

----

Shirou and Sakura only could watch.

Assassin was somehow taking on all three of their Servants, holding them back just by simply out numbering them.

Shirou held Caliburn in front of him, he was ready for any attack aimed at him.

"Damn it... how?" Shirou frowned, "How did we miss this guy?"

"...Assassin can hide from the other Servants." Sakura said, remembering what she was taught about the classes. "Perhaps if Caster had used a powerful spell, she would have found him."

"Well... lunch is nearly over." Shirou grinned, trying to reassure himself and Sakura. "We'd better finish this before then."

"...yeah." Sakura looked out at the fight.

It was an obvious stalemate. The Assassins couldn't overpower their Servants, but their greater numbers allowed them to hold them down.

...then she noticed it.

A small glimmer of light, the light of the sun reflecting off a blade.

Time stopped for her.

Another Assassin, it was about to attack Shirou.

She couldn't push him out of the way like Saber could.

She could only watch as it moved, as if in slow motion, to attack him.

She couldn't say anything. Couldn't do anything.

But she could.

Her magic circuits flared to life, she imagined a spell. All her life she had studied the Matou magic, even though she never used them, she knew them well. A spell to bind came to her mind, the first spell she could think off.

She launched it.

Chains of light shot out of her fingers, aiming for the spot where the Servant stood.

It was then Sakura realized her error.

The spell was made to bind humans physically. Against a Servant, a spirit, it would be useless.

...that is what she thought.

But the chains wrapped around the Assassin, forcing it to become visible, it slammed into the fence, unable to move.

Time returned to normal.

----

Assassin froze.

Her plan had failed, Sakura had discovered it.

"Damn it!" She jumped back, landing on the fence, the other personalities merged back into her.

"..." Saber glared at Assassin.

Rider and Caster stood back.

The air was filled with tension.

"..very well then, Saber. I thought I could end this simply." Assassin closed her eyes, _"Delusional Image,** Zabaniya."**_ She activated the full range of her Noble Phantasm.

In an instant, fifty Assassins appeared, surrounding them. She opened her eyes, "Now... we shall kill you."

----

Shinji suddenly screamed.

"Sempai!" The first years, already worried and dragging him to a nurse, stared as he collapsed onto the ground

_"Gah... raa.... haaaa...."_ He coughed, blood splattering out.

The pain was too much for his mind. Every part of his body was on fire.

"My... my hand..." he stared at his left hand. It was pulsing.

And growing.

The center of the pain, he almost wanted to cut his arm off.

_**"GRRAHHHHAAA!!!"**_ He screamed, finally his consciousness fading.

----

"...!!!" Assassin froze.

She could feel it.

Her Master was in pain.

"...no." She cursed herself.

In her haste, she had hurt her Master.

The fifty Assassins vanished, forming back into her.

"...we shall settle this later, Saber and Emiya Shirou." She jumped off the roof, fading from sight and sense as she fell down.

And the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

----

The rest of the day passed without incident, they stayed after school for archery practice, but it was uneventful.

Shinji hadn't been there, he had gone home early for not feeling well, it seemed.

They walked home in silence.

"..." Caster's eyes were focused elsewhere.

"Is something wrong?" Rider asked.

"...Matou Zouken." She finally said.

"Huh?" Sakura stopped walking.

"He's Assassin's Master."

"...Caster, how do you know this?" Saber asked.

"Because I saw the Command Spells on his arm. He told me that, as long as he thought Sakura could win the Holy Grail War, he wouldn't summon Assassin. However since we met... it, earlier today, obviously his faith in her has faded.

"...now that I think about it." Saber frowned, "Assassin was not interested in Sakura at all."

"Yes. He wouldn't have his Servant attack her."

"..." Shirou and Sakura were silent.

"What a worthless old bastard." Rider muttered.

-----

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji." Zouken looked down at the pained boy. "To be honest, the fact that you can support a Servant at all is a miracle. I'm not surprised it did this to you."

"...shut... up." Shinji growled.

Assassin watched silently, she stared at her Master.

He tries so hard, but he can barely support me.

She clenched her fists.

She had sworn loyalty to her Master, to help him win the Holy Grail War.

"This is my fault, Master." She finally said. "Forgive me."

"..." Shinji stared at Assassin.

"I'll find a way to let you win, you'll see." Assassin stated this oath.

"Humph. You keep thinking that, Assassin." Zouken started leaving the room, "It'll do you some good."

"..."

-----

The hours passed.

It was past midnight.

The streets were empty and silent.

A single man walked down the road.

Why he was out is unknown. Perhaps he was busy at work, and only just now could afford to come home. Perhaps he had been at a party, and was stumbling home.

It mattered not.

For a blade suddenly pierced his heart, ending his life.

And Assassin appeared in front of him.

Blood seeped out from the wound, the man falling to the ground

"..." Assassin stared at the man she had just killed. Then, she bent down over the wound, and began to drink the blood.

His lifeforce poured from him, entering Assassin, strengthening her. With this, she could rely on her Master for power a little less, and thus, ease his burden.

The night was young, and a killer stalked the streets.


	16. Unlucky Meeting

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 13: Unlucky Meeting

The place was once a holy ground.

Death spilled out from it now, a massive thing made of something once living.

Two stood before the gate.

She, and Saber.

The Holy Sword gleamed, exposed for all to see.

They were marching towards their deaths, they knew there was little chance to survive, yet they did it anyways.

The Guardian of the gate stood before them, he wished for a duel.

There was no time to stall.

Saber destroyed him with a single swing of her sword, along with the gate itself.

Then, they entered.

And before them stood the blond man.

His infinite swords hovering behind him.

Waiting for this final dual.

She ran the other way, while Saber charged at him.

It was a desperate plan.

To defeat him, and then destroy the source of coruption.

He called forth his weapons, bringing out the one sword he had truly mastered.

She ran, and felt the energy explode behind her, even as she tried to save a victim.

...she felt it.

Saber had died.

------

Sakura got out of bed.

Another dream of Caster.

"..." Sakura just quietly made her bed.

After that, she began the latest part of her daily routine.

She pulled a quartz out of her nightstand.

"...only five left." Her practice had destroyed each and every one she had tried. Still, that's probably why Caster used such cheap crystals_. "Trace, on."_ She murmured as she began scanning the quartz.

Her image had improved drastically over the past two days. Now she could get a clear image of the basic structure of the crystal. Now that she could see the inside of the crystal, it was time to do the hard part.

It was not what Shirou did, fill the empty spaces, what she did was mix her energy with the spaces that already had something in them. The magic slowly seeped into them, mixing with the atoms that made the object.

It was slow, it was difficult.

But Sakura struggled on. She would succeed.

She had been cast a spell yesterday, a spell that had saved Shirou. If she could combine that magic with this ability, she could store spells for later use.

She pressed the magic into the quartz. The mana began to merge.

Finally... it settled.

The quartz was no longer a mere "crystal." It contained magic, to be released at her choosing.

"No way... no way!" She began pouring more magic into it. Now that she had broken through, it became easy, more of her energy entered the quartz. Finally, she stopped. Any more and the magic would spill out, and her effort would be wasted.

Quartz wasn't a jewel, just a crystal, so it's only natural that its quality for taking in magical energy was low.

Still, this single quartz did not have attributes to color the energy like most jewels, so she could use the energy inside for a single spell. Picking up the other four, she repeated the process, scanning each jewel and mixing the energy.

It was so easy now that she knew what to do.

"...hah..." All five crystals were filled with magical energy now. "Caster!" She ran out of her room, "Caster!" Dashing to Caster's room, she knocked on the door eagerly.

"Nnnnggg..." The door opened slowly, Caster in a nightgown stood in front of Sakura. Her hair frazzled, her eyes dull, she stared at her.

"Caster, look!" Sakura held up the five crystals. "I did it!"

"Hmm?" Caster picked up one of the quartz, "Hmmm you did." She nodded, "Good job, Sakura. I'll get you more quartz today. As well as an actual jewel to start putting spare energy into." She yawned, "Any perference for jewels?"

"Um... whatever you think works for me." Sakura said.

"Great." Caster yawned, her eyes becoming glazed over again. "Now, let me sleep until breakfast again." She muttered, shutting the door.

----

"nnnggggah!" Rin's eyes shot open.

"Oy. The girl's awake, finally."

"Hah... hah..." Rin felt sick, her entire body was filled with nasuea. "Gil-gilgamesh."

"Heh." He smirked, "Glad to see your up. I wake up and find you gone, Kerei dead, and then when I find you again you're out cold with some curse." Gilgamesh shrugged, "Geez, I think the world knocked you out the past day just to slow you down."

"...a...day?"

"Yeah. You were out cold all day yesterday."

"Uggg...." Rin pushed her hand against her mouth, she felt like she was going to vomit.  
"Geez, you look horrible." Gilgamesh grinned. "So, what happened?"

"...I killed Kerei." Rin admitted.

"Ah, figured that, what with Lancer being your Servant now." Gilgamesh just smiled.

"You're... not mad?"

"No, Kerei knew the risks when be became a Master, it's what they do. Hell, all he wanted was the Grail to be formed, don't let his death be in vain."

"I... I see." Rin sighed, "Um, thank you for watching me."

"Not like I had anything better to do." Gilgamesh said.

"Where are Archer and Lancer?"

"Keeping watch."

"I see." Rin began coughing again. "Damn..." She groaned.

"Heh. Concider yourself lucky you didn't get killed."

"...yeah." Rin clenched her fists. "But... that spell, she used."

"She?"

"Caster." Rin closed her eyes, remembering. "It's a spell I know well. Gand. It's a curse made to weaken the body, make it sick. It can't kill." Another coughing fit came over her. "She... obviously didn't want to kill me."

"Humph. I wonder why."

"...Sakura." Rin forced such thoughts out of her mind. "She's the Servant of Sakura. Sakura... does not want to kill me. So she obeyed the will of her Master."

"Heh. So she's weak." Gilgamesh shrugged.

"..." Rin closed her eyes. "I guess so." Her stoumach grumbled, threatening to send up its contents again.

----

Shirou began putting breakfast together. Opening his fridge, he noticed how empty it was. "Ugg.." he turned and called out to Taiga, who was sitting at the table waiting for food. "Hey, Fuji-nee."

"Huh?"

"Can you give me some money to buy more food?"

"...why would I do that?" Taiga said innocently, the very thought of giving away some of her personal cash completely foregian to her.

Shirou sighed. "Because, Fuji-nee, I am feeding twice as many people right now as I usually do." Shirou folded his arms, "And if you don't offer to help I may just decide that since you have a house and source of food yourself I'll have you go eat elsewhere."

"...!!!" Taiga stood up, "That's low, Shirou! Attempting to blackmail me!" She whined, "Why are you threatening me with this? What about everyone else?"

"...well..." Shirou paused, "There's no way I can ask Sakura to do this." He said quickly. "And the other three... um..." he remembered the lie Caster had given, "Since they're reletives and they took the time and expense to come here I can't do something like that."

"Bu-but I come at my own time and expense!"

"No, you come here to eat food."

Taiga found she couldn't counter. "Curse you for trying to extort cash from an innocent girl!"

"I'll be sure to apologize to the next innocent girl I meet."

"..." Taiga sighed, "Fine. I'll go shopping with you today. We'll get food and I'll pay for it." She said dully, "Happy now?"

"Very." Shirou went back to his cooking.

"...meanie!" Taiga turned away in a huff.

----

Breakfast was noisy.

The six people sat around the small table, the TV was running, providing background noise, the news was on.

"Today five people were found murdered in scattered locations across the city."

"...What?" Shirou stopped eating, facing the TV.

"Police beleive that they are all the work of a single killer." The reporter continued on.

"Oh, wow." Taiga said, "Scary, huh?"

"..." Shirou frowned. More sudden deaths, and he hadn't been able to do anything.

"Are you OK with going out alone Sakura?" Taiga asked.

"H-huh?"

"...you know, you're going home at night, so you're probably going to be at risk now." Taiga said.

"Oh, right, that." Sakura realized that Taiga thought that since she wasn't sick anymore, she was going home each night.

Somehow she doubted that she would be understanding about her still staying with Shirou.

"I'll walk home with Sempai." She lied.

"Well, OK..." Taiga said.

----

Archery practice.

Ayako waved as Shirou and Sakura walked in. "Hey guys, did you see the news?"

"About the murders?" Shirou frowned, "Yeah, we saw it."

"Freaky, huh?" Ayako leaned in close, slightly whispering, "Get this, one of them was outside my house."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened, "That must have been scary."

"Ah by the time I woke the cops were already there." Ayako shrugged, "Didn't even get a good look at the victim at all."

"You sound almost disapointed." Shirou said dryly.

"Ah it's not like that." Ayako shrugged, "It's just that I just wondered what he's like. I mean, all we know is that five guys were killed the same way. We don't know their gender, how they died, how they looked, anything."

"Well, I'm guessing the police don't want that information getting out." Shirou said.

"Yeah I know." Ayako sighed, "Anyways, we should start practice."

-----

Taiga was estatic as she began to surpervise the practicing. She called over Sakura for a moment.

Shirou watched as she eagerly talked to her.

A minute passed.

And Sakura pulled out her purse, took out a thousand yen note, and handed it to Taiga.

"..." Shirou groaned.

Then Sakura walked back over to Shirou, and resumed her practicing.

"...she started the betting pool again, didn't she." Shirou muttered.

Sakura just smiled nevrvously, "Um..."

"What did you bet."

"...it's a secret." Sakura muttered.

"..."

-----

Caster sat on the roof.

She wasn't watching Shirou today.

She was preparing.

She pulled out the copied emerald.

_"Wand meines Willen"_ It slowly began to dissolve into the ground, light spreading around it. "_Blockieren Sie die, die nicht zu mir entsprochen werden."_ It melted into the concrete, spreading out across the entire roof.

"..." Caster leaned down and pressed her hand against the magically filled rooftop now.

A Boundary field, the first of many. Here, she could set one up around the school. Once this was done she would begin setting them up around various 'choke points' in town such as the bridge.

The idea behind it was simple. She would make it so that any spirit not defined as "allowed" unable to enter. While this wouldn't stop a Servant, it would slow them down and weaken them slightly, as well as alert them to their presense.

Caster closed her eyes in concentration. She wrapped the mana around itself, forming it the links needed to sustain itself and create the effect.

"...Caster?"

"Oh!" Caster shot up, Sakura was there. Behind her was Shirou and Rider.

"You were sitting there for ten minutes. I watched you." Rider said dryly, "When I tried to call you, you didn't answer. It wasn't until Sakura showed up that you returned to reality."

"..." Caster sighed, "Sorry. I'm busy. I'm going to set up defensive boundary feilds around the city." She grinned, "When I'm done, any vital area will weaken other Servants. Places like the bridge, our house ectetera."

"An excellent idea." Saber nodded.

"...but..." She glanced at Sakura, "I'll need to buy some more jewels after this."

Sakura sighed and shrugged, "It's OK Caster, Grandfather won't mind spending the money for this."

"Well, can you take a break for lunch?" Shirou pulled out a lunchbox and handed it to Caster.

"Oh. Um, thanks." Caster took it, "You know, Emiya-san, you're the best cook I've ever met." She smiled at him.

"Really?" Shirou raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Caster nodded. "It brings back memories." She remembered, eating with him, talking with him. Living with him. "..." She closed her eyes. Those memories drifting through her mind. It was both a horrifying time of her life, yet some of her dearest memories were there.

She had taken him out to have fun, to force him to enjoy himself. It had been almost a date.

"..." She shook the thoughts from her mind. Old crushes need to stay in memories and not come out.

"Caster?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry. My mind drifted to the past." Caster reassured Sakura.

-----

After school and practice ended Taiga was waiting outside, she pushed a debit card in Shirou's hands.

"Sorry Shirou, somebody spread this rumor that I'm encouraging gambling among my students." She glared at him. "So I have to silence them."

"Hey, don't look at me." Shirou grumbled.

"Now I only want you to buy food. Got it? If I discover a single yen was spent on something else..." She trailed off, letting the threat stand before heading back into the school.

Shirou looked at Sakura, "Um, want to go get some food? It's daytime and the others are busy with that Boundary Feild."

"Oh, um... OK." Sakura said slowly, "You sure we'll be fine?"

"Yeah. Nobody's going to attack us in the afternoon in a place filled with people." He said with confidence.

-----

Shirou and Sakura each carried a large basket in their hands as they headed to the shopping district.

They had a simple mission. Gather as much food as possible, reutrn home, and possibly make a second trip.

They had done this before.

It was one of the many simple parts of life they had shared.

He recalled how awkward it had been at first. Sakura cooking for him, taking care of him.

Eventually they had settled into a pattern, and before he knew it her being at his house was natrual. Matou Sakura became a member of the Emiya Household, a natrual presense there as himself or Taiga.

"..." Shirou turned his gaze away from her. His silly self deluding had long since passed. He wanted Sakura's company, and she wanted her. Her wanted to spend his time with her and he wanted to take care of her and to-

_No damn it._ Shirou forced the thoughts from his mind._ I can't think of her that way after... betraying her._

-----

Sakura's thoughts were normal for time spent with Shirou.

Happyness... mixed with melencholy.

Everything in life conspired to make her miserable.

She recalled it all, every painful word, every assault, every single thing which had conspired to ruin her.

Only one man in her "family" had ever shown her kindness.

She had resgined herself to this life.

But Shirou had become a beacon of hope.

"..." She noticed the troubled look on his face.

"Sempai."

"Yeah?" He asked, masking the conflict.

"I... I want to thank you." Sakura said. She silenced the selfish thoughts that wanted more. "These have been the best days of my life."

"Sakura..."

She looked straight at him. "I mean it, you've-"

Shirou suddenly used his free hand to grab Sakura's it was an impulsive move. But he couldn't help it, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Se-sempai."

"Come on! You... spending time with... with me, that can't be such a great thing." Shirou muttered, realizing just what he had done.

The two stared at each other, not caring that other people were around. Not worring about the quiet stares. They just looked at each other.

"Sempai... I..."

"Onii-chan, what're you doing?"

Both of them froze, slowly turning to the left.

Illya stood there, wrapped up in a winter coat, her hands in her pockets. She was staring at Shirou.

"I-Illya..." Shirou quickly let go of Sakura."

"Are you going shopping Onii-chan?" Illya asked. "Who's she? Is she your... girlfriend?" She said this last part with distaste, her gaze darkening as it turned to Sakura.

"No!" Sakura remembered this girl, vaguely. She was Berserker's Master. "I'm just a friend of Sempai. That's all."

"Hmm..." Illya paused, before her face broke into a smile. "OK!" She then skipped over to Shirou, "Hi Onii-chan, I hope you remember me?" She asked innocently.

"Um... yeah, I remember you Illya. How could I forget about you?"

Illya's smile became even bigger, "Great!" She beamed, "Oh. I guess I should introduce myself to Onii-chan's friend." She turned to Sakura, "Illyasviel von Einzbern." She gave a polite curtsy.

"Oh." Sakura paused, "That's... quite a name." She bowed slightly to the child, "I'm Matou Sakura."

"...Matou?" Illya frowned, "Hmmm... you're a Master."

"...!!!" Sakura stepped back, "Um..."

"Don't hide it." Illya said with a less happy smile. "The Matou Family has been in the Grail War since the begining."

"..."

She frowned, "But... if both of you are Masters, why aren't you fighting? I mean, Onii-chan is an exception, any other Master I meet I'm going to kill. But you're not-"

"Now wait a minute, Illya." Shirou said, "You don't have to kill the Masters. And... I wouldn't want to fight Sakura."

"Ye-yeah." Sakura said, "Me and Sempai aren't fighting. We're working together."

"...but the other Master's have to die, don't they?" Illya frowned, she looked confused.

"No, they don't." Shirou said.

"..." Illya frowned, "But Grandfather..." She shook her head, "Never mind." She pouted, "I don't want to talk about that sort of stuff Onii-chan." She suddenly grabbed Shirou's free arm, clinging to it. "Can I come shopping with you please?" She looked up at Shirou, her eyes making the widest, most innocent expression Shirou had ever seen.

"Umm..." Shirou found it hard to deny such an expression.

"I don't see why not." Sakura said.

"If Sakura agrees sure."

"Yay!" Illya wrapped her arms around Shirou tighter.

-----

They continued their shopping peacefully.

Illya seemed content to just stand by the side and watch most of the time.

Sometimes, however, she spoke.

"Matou-san." She asked suddenly as Shirou went inside a store to check something quickly.

"Hmm?"

"...why do you like Onii-chan?

Sakura stared at Illya. "I... I like him because... because he's Sempai."

"Hmm." Illya paused, "Weird." She turned to look at Sakura, "Matou-san. Onii-chan likes you." Her face became serious, "So... if you surrender, I'll let you go."

"..." Sakura closed her eyes, "Illya. I'm afraid I can't do that. I promised Caster I'd help her win."

"..." Illya sighed, "I see. OK then, when we fight then, I'll kill you."

Sakura paused, before smiling. "I'm afraid I won't be beaten. But I won't hurt you once I win."

"..." Illya stared at Sakura.

-----

The shopping was finally done.

Both baskets filled to the brim with food, Shirou took them both and they began walking home.

Illya still trailed behind them. She hadn't spoken a word since she had said those things to Sakura.

Finally, they reached the gates of the Emiya household.

"...well, Onii-chan. I guess I'll be leaving now." Illya said.

"Yeah I guess so." The unoffical truce was ending, they all realized. When they reunited, they would be enemies again.

Before that, though.

"Illya."

She looked up at Shirou, "Yes, Onii-chan?"

"...I'm sorry, about your mother. She died in the last Holy Grail War, didn't she?"

"..." Illya froze, "How..."

"Saber told us. She was her Servant in the last war, after all."

"I... I..."

Sakura recalled the conversation with Saber. "That must have been painful." She paused, "Then again, you were probably just a baby when it happened."

"Mother... she..." Illya clenched her fists, "They... mother... father... they promised.... they're failures!" She screamed, "Failures that couldn't win the War! **Useless!" **She turned around, and ran.

"Illya..." Shirou watched as the young girl vanished into the distance.

-----

The Servants were already sitting around the table as their Master's came in.

"Ah! Emiya-san! Sakura!" Caster was grinning, "Just in time to start making dinner."

"Are you well, Shirou?" Saber asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well hurry up you two." Caster pulled out a map, "I've been marking points. I think we should do the choke point on the bridge first. So how about tonight we go out and I make the boundary field?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Shirou followed her.

"Hmm?" Rider stood up, "Something happen while you two went shopping?"

"..." Neither of them said anything.

----

_**"Berserker!"**_

Illya screamed the moment she reached home.

In a few moments the Servant appeared in spirit form.

Her thoughts were clear. A target to great for her to miss had appeared.

Tonight she was going to finish off Emiya Shirou and Matou Sakura.

"Onii-chan... you'll be mine." She whispered.

Emiya Shirou would be hers.

And then he would pay for each and every sin their father commited.

Only then, would they be allowed happiness.

----

It was past midnight by the time they reached the bridge.

"Nice." Caster smiled as she looked down the river. "We'll set it up so that it covers the entire bridge."

Sakura and Shirou were wearing coats, it was unusually cold tonight.

Saber and Rider also stood out, looking for any threat.

"Caster, are you sure this'll work?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. I looked up how it would go. The odds of anything interupting this are I'd say three hundred to one." Caster nodded.

They reached the center of the bridge.

"OK then." Caster pulled out a gem, "Let's begin." The gem glowed, "Wand meines Willen. Blockieren Sie die, die nicht zu mir entsprochen werden."

It melted into the bridge, magic spreading from end to end.

"..!!" Saber looked off to the edge of the bridge, "Someone's coming."

A momen later, they heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Shirou called out.

Nobody answered, the footsteps just kept getting closer. A shadowy figure appeared in the distance.

"..." Sakura stared at it.

Finally, the figure stepped into the street light in front of them.

Illya.

"Good Evening, Onii-chan. Fancy meeting you here." She said in that same childishly cruel voice she had used when they had first met her.

"Illyasviel..." Caster whispered.

"You really need to work on your defenses, Shirou." Illya giggled, "Just touching you was enough to send a spell to peak into your mind. It's a good plan, Caster. But you really shouldn't have told Onii-chan it." Her face split into a broad smile, "Don't worry, Onii-chan, once I get rid of these insects, I'll take you to my palace." She held up her hand, "Berserker, come."

A feeling of death filled the air.

Saber, Rider, and Caster all felt it. Berserker was approching.

He appeared behind Illya.

"Master of Berserker." Rider said calmly, "Even you can't expect to win against three Servants at once.

"Of course I do." Illya said calmly, "Hercules is the strongest hero in legend. And he is in the strongest class." She smiled, "Now, Hercules. Go mad, and kill them all."


	17. Seven Lives

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 14: Seven lives

The monster that was Berserker changed.

He somehow became even more powerful, his body seeming to gain muscles and height. It took a step towards them.  
**  
_"!#$%^&*!!!!" _**The very air shook with his cry. Berserker then ran, each step shaking the bridge.

Saber ran up to meet him, they attacked. Bursts of pure magic flew out as their weapons collided. Clash after clash rang out as the two traded blows.

**"Hiiyyaaa!"** Saber twisted past Berserker's strike, thrusting towards his chest. But Berserker jumped, straight up, falling down to crush Saber. She barely ran out of the way before he landed, embedding himself into the pavement. Before she could react, he ran agains towards her, ripping through the road.

Rider jumped in, her daggers swinging around in circles as she attacked him head on.

_**"#!!"**_ Berserker swung his weapon, Rider jumped up and landed on a streetlight. Saber then smashed her sword into his gut, it was a blow with the side of her weapon, but it was enough to knock Berserker back a few meters.

Caster threw out her hand, a dozen fireballs flying out at Berserker. They slammed into him, but they didn't seem to do much other then slow him down as he got up.

_**"!$%^!!!"**_ He charged again, only one thought in his mind. Kill.

------

The killer walked the streets again.

Her Master had spent the entire day in bed, resting. She had taken care of him. Thankfully, his burden was lessened now.

But it was not enough. Assassin needed more energy.

And so her sixth victim lay in her arms, his life and blood being sucked from him, her face was covered with the blood. With a sigh she dropped the lifeless husk.

This was slow and tedious. But she knew it needed to be done.

"Hmmm..." She looked up at the stars. They shone in the cold night, even as clouds were gathering. A storm was coming.

She stopped.

Her sensitive ears, trained to hear a fly landing on a leaf a mile away, heard something.

Battle. Rage. Destruction.

"..." Becoming invisible, Assassin headed toward the source.

-----

Slash, block, shatter, crush.  
_  
**"(!!!!" **_Berserker smashed through the now pulverized road in a futile attempt to crush Saber.

She and Rider jumped back, charging at him from different angles. Both arms were slashed, before they kicked off and tried to attack his head. Berserker threw out both his arms, keeping them back.

Shirou and Sakura stayed back, watching as this monster that was nearly unstoppable was being held back by Saber and Rider.

"..." Caster gritted her teeth, "Damn it." Any spell she had used so far had, at most, annoyed Berserker. She held out both hands, _"Eis-Scherben. Frieren Sie ihn ein." _dozens of massive spears of ice shot out.

Berserker noticed them, and swung his weapon around, blocking most of the ice shards. A few connected, and pierced his skin. The first attack to actually wound Berserker.

"Oh. Impressive Caster." Illya commented, "An A Rank spell with such a short incantation?" She giggled. "But Berserker won't be held back by such an attack."

"..." Shirou clenched his fists. "This isn't fair. We can only stand back here."

Sakura sighed, "Well, what can we do Sempai?"

"..." Shirou sighed, he knew that them even approaching Berserker would only mean death. So they waited, and hoped that they won.

-----

_**"%!#%^!!!"**_ Berserker was like a storm. Every movement could shatter anything he touched. Saber and Rider were barely deflecting the infinite blows.

Even though injuries covered Berserker's entire body, blood splattered away with each movement, they did not slow him down.

_"Brennende Erde, zerstört!"_ Stones surrounded with flames spiraled around Caster, launching at Berserker like meteors.

Berserker roared in frustration, blocking the stones.

It then began to charge, straight towards Caster.

"Caster!" Rider shouted.

Berserker ignored the attacks on its back, they hurt, but in his mind this woman throwing powerful magic at him was the greater thread.

Caster stood there calmly.

"Caster... move!" Sakura shouted.

She didn't listen.

_**"!^!!"** _Berserker swung down his axe-sword.

**_"Reflektieren."_**

Berserker's weapon stopped, and then bounced away the moment it hit Caster's Boundary Field. It was such a sudden reversal that Berserker stumbled, losing his balance

"Heh." Caster smirked, holding up her hand. _"Wind. Entfernen Sie ihn."_

A massive gust of wind blew out, throwing Berserker back.

"..." Illya glared at Caster.

----

If Berserker's mind had been whole, he would have been enjoying this fight.

Against such powerful foes, it was a true joy. But now, he could only roar in mindless rage as Saber and Rider jumped at him again.

He blocked their blows, swinging his massive stone weapon at them in return. They barely deflected it before attacking again.

The endless battle. Four superhuman forces, colliding for dominance.

Rider stabbed with her daggers again and again. They didn't even hurt Berserker, but they still kept him off guard, she used them to dig deeper into wounds already caused.

While Saber... Saber was the one to truly be wary of. Every blow she made matched his in strength. Whatever injury she didn't make, Caster made with her support spells.

Truly this was a war between things beyond human. Saber and Rider had grown beyond any sort of human limits as they attacked, each one could wipe out dozens of normal people.

Caster threw spell after spell. Her magic, classified under the modern magical power ranking system as "A" Rank, were levels of ritual that were just a little bit below Sorcery. They required a long period of perpetration. For a Magus to be able to cast such a single spell so quickly required either a massive magic supply separate from the caster, with the spell prepared beforehand, or years of practice with that one spell. She was throwing off dozens of them using her own mana supply.

Yet, Berserker withstood it all, throwing out attacks that matched theirs and more.  
**  
_"(!^&!!!"_** Berserker screamed. His rage growing with each passing second.

Saber charged at him, her sword ready to smash through him.

Berserker was about to attack, when his Master's voice whispered to him.

_"Berserker, let her get in another blow."_

He stopped moving, for a second, and Saber smashed her sword, cutting through his chest.  
_  
"Now."_

And Berserker attacked again, Saber reacted instantly, pulling back. But she was too close, and the axe-sword grazed her.

But that was enough.

-----

Shirou could only stare in shock as the attack connected.

_"Ggrrrahhh!!"_ Saber gasped, her armor being torn away.

The force blew her back, she hit the ground, bouncing off, and fell off the edge of the bridge.

"Saber!" Shirou screamed.

Caster jumped into the air. _"Leichte Brise, tragen sie zu mir!" _

Wind spiraled around Saber, picking her and her sword up, moving them towards Caster.

"Ggggg..." Saber gasped for breath. Her entire chest was nearly gone.

_**"(^!!"**_ Berserker howled in triumph.  
_  
"Heilendes Licht. Stellen Sie diesen verletzten Körper wieder her." _Caster whispered, her hands glowing as she began healing Saber.

The wound began to recover. Caster worked on the internal injury first, Saber could use her own energy to heal the external.

Rider, now forced to hold back Berserker single handedly... put away her daggers.

_**"*&^%!" **_Berserker threw down his weapon.

"..." Rider caught it. "Ugggg..." She gritted her teeth.

"Wh-wha?" Illya froze.

**"Gaaahhhhrrrraahhh!" **Rider's skin turned grey... her teeth began to shape into fangs.... her hair began to move on its own.

And she picked up Berserker.

"Hah... haarrahhh!" She threw him off the side of the bridge, a massive pillar of water spraying up where he landed.

"Hah... hah..." Rider's body returned to normal.

----

"Saber!" Shirou ran over to her side.. Even as the wound slowly healed, she still looked like hell

"Sh-shirou...." Saber coughed, "I'm sorry. Berserker... he intentionally left an opening... and I fell for it..."

"Don't say something like that!"

"..." Sakura looked at Saber with concern.

Yet...

"Come on!" Rider dashed over to them. "Let's get out of here!" She gestured to the river, where even now Berserker was getting up. Any moment he'd return to attack them again.

"No." Illya said calmly, "You do not run from Berserker."  
_  
**"!#$%^&*!!!" **_He roared, jumping out of the river and landing back on the bridge.

"...Saber." Caster stood up, "I healed the worst of it."

"Thank you..." Saber muttered, "I'll take care of the rest."

"Good." Caster turned and faced Illya and Berserker. "..."

"Caster?" Sakura whispered.

"...Sakura, Shirou, Rider. You stay back." Her sword appeared in her hand.

"...you can't do that." Rider said quickly, "You're Caster. You can't hope to hold back Berserker!"

"...I'm not going to hold back Berserker." Caster said calmly. "I'm going to kill him." She began marching towards him.

Illya began to laugh, "Oh, that's pretty amusing Caster. OK then, Berserker. Attack Caster only until she's dead."

Berserker growled in agreement, charging at her.

Caster showed no fear.

She merely held out the sword in front of her.

And Magic activated.

It was such a sudden switch. The space around Caster filled with countless lights, all circling around the sword. Magical Energy filled the air, becoming so thick as to be visible. _"Jeweled..." _She ran towards Berserker.

_**"!(%!!!"**_ Berserker increased his speed, ready to smash Caster.

_"Sword..."_

"Kill her!" Illya screamed gleefully.

_"Of..."_

Berserker reached Caster, she was within range, he swung down his blade, ready to kill.

_**"Zelretch!"**_

Caster swung hers up. Colliding with Berserkers weapon, they met and glowed with heat and magic.

For a moment there was burning light and heat... and then...

With the sound of crumbling stone, Berserker's Axe-sword fell apart, shattering into pebbles.  
**  
_"Hhaaaahhhh!" _**Caster thrust the blade into Berserker's chest. And the magic exploded, light of every possible color shot out from it, blasting through, around, and everywhere in Berserker.

The sound was deafening, the light blinding, the bridge shook with the sheer amount of magical power being released.

Caster's "Noble Phantasm." Magical energy gathered from infinite worlds, combining into an attack that could only be matched by the most powerful of weapons.

The light faded, the sound ceased. And Caster stood before Berserker.

His chest was missing.

"Take... that... you... monster." Caster gasped.

Silence followed.

"She... killed him." Rider whispered.

A giggle.

"Very good. You killed Berserker twice over, Caster." Illya said cheerfully. "Now, Berserker, swat the insect away."

Caster froze "Wh-"

Berserker moved. His hand threw out in a punch. This single strike from his fist was like a missile. It struck Caster in the head.

She flew back, slamming into the pavement multiple times. Blood splattered out as she hit the ground again and again.

**"Caster!"** Sakura stared in horror as she came to a stop.

"Gggnnnnn..." Caster skull was cracked, every bone in her body broken, and bleeding everywhere.

"No way..." Saber whispered, struggling to stand.

"..." Rider stared at Caster. A Noble Phantasm is a Servant's Trump Card.

It had failed for Caster.

Berserker rose again, his chest regrowing.

"Berserker, kill her at your leisure. Right now, crush the other two. Saber is still wounded, and Rider isn't strong enough to handle you." Illya ordered.

"Caster..." Sakura whispered, "Caster!" She screamed as she saw her Servant... her... her sister, like this. She pulled out the five quartz crystals. She didn't know what to do, she just aimed at Berserker. "You... you..."

She unleashed the mana in all five. A torrent of destructive energy rushed towards Berserker.

...they didn't even make him flinch.

"..." Sakura paled, "No..."

"I told you, Matou-san. Next time we met, I would kill you." Illya did another curtsy.

"..." Rider stared at this sight.

"...Sakura." Shirou formed Caliburn, standing in front of Sakura. "I'll..."

"...Master." Rider frowned, "Can I use my Noble Phantasm?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned to look at Rider.

"If I do, it will cause collateral damage. I would not be surprised if the bridge is destroyed."

"..." Sakura looked at Saber, looked at Caster... "Yes. Do it." Her voice became hard.

"Very well." Rider walked towards Berserker. "Sakura, Shirou. Take Caster and Saber and** get off the bridge.** I'll keep them busy until then, then I'll finish Berserker off."

"...wait..." Caster suddenly sat up, gasping for breath, "Rider... don't... let... Illya... die..."

"..." Rider stopped, "But, Caster..."

"Please don't, Rider." Sakura said quietly.

"...if you wish." Rider nodded. "Now, go!" She started to run towards Berserker.

"So it's Rider's turn to try?" Illya laughed, "Very well. She's next, crush any attempt she makes, Berserker!"

Rider stopped three meters away from Berserker. He could cross this distance in an instant.

She pulled out one of her daggers.

"Be warned, Hercules, this is something like you."

Illya just laughed.

Then, Rider stabbed the dagger through her throat.

"Wha-what?" Sakura and Shirou shouted.

"What is this?" Illya was amused, "Your Noble Phantasm involves killing yourself?"

Then, the blood from Rider's neck began to flow. It did not drip to the ground, it circled around her. Forming into a pattern.

A magic circle.

"Hah... hah..." Rider gasped for breath, and then began to laugh.

Magical energy formed in that circle, power gathered around it.

"Now...." Rider said quietly, "Come out!"

Illya's eyes widened, "Duck!" She screamed.

And a stream of white shot out of the circle.

The pavement ignited as the white light moved over it, as the sound like a jet engine roared. It passed over Berserker, shooting into the sky.

"What... what is that?" Illya looked up.

Rider was in the air now, riding the "mount" that had put her into this class.

A horse, pure white, glowing with magical power just from existing. Wings of impossible beauty flapped, keeping it in the air and sending shockwaves of power with each movement.

A Phantasm Beast, one who's mere existence is Magic. Existing since the Age of Gods, it's power defied any limit magi have.

The Pegasus.

"Who... what are you!?" Illya stared.

"My identity is of no concern to you." Rider stared coldly, before her voice became warm. "Now then, Hercules, let's see if you can fight against a divine mystery older then you."

----

Rider dived down, Pegasus tucking its wings, they swooped down like a hawk.

They did not touch Berserker, they merely flew past him. But it was enough. The shockwaves and bursts of magical energy knocked Berserker back, burning his skin.

_**"*&%!!"**_ Berserker jumped up, chasing after the flying beast and Rider. Reaching their height he tried to punch them both.

Rider merely ducked out of the way, Pegasus flying past him, burning him again and knocking him back onto the bridge.

"You know, Master of Berserker." Rider commented, keeping her gaze upon the others as they ran. "If you had called Hercules into the Archer class, I would not be a threat. Or perhaps even Saber or Lancer, they could have held me and my Pegasus back. Instead you called him into Berserker, where he can do nothing but mindlessly swing those arms of his." She smirked, "Tragic, really."

"Shu-shut up!" Illya shouted, "You think just because you have a stupid flying horse you can win!?"

----

"Sakura... I can walk." Saber muttered.

"...you can?" Sakura asked.

She had picked up Saber, as she was lighter, while Shirou took Caster, they were running as fast as they could to get off the bridge.

"Yes. My wound has healed." She paused, "Shirou... when we reach land I'm going to drain more from you then normal."

"Why?" Shirou asked as he tried not to drop Caster. She was heavier then she looked.

"Because I want to recover magical energy quickly." Saber said evenly, "If I do that I can rejoin the fight.

"...are you sure that's really needed?" Shirou glanced behind him. Rider was literally flying circles around Berserker.

"I do not know, but I don't want to leave this fight up to chance."

----

Rider flew back up into the air, dodging another one of Berserker's blows as she did.

She looked back down onto the bridge.

They had reached the other side.

"Good." She smiled, "Now that my Master and allies are safe, it's time to end this." She stated.

_**"#%^!" **_Berserker roared in challange.

Rider pulled out a golden bridle, it gleamed in the night. She put it on Pegasus.

"..." Illya realized it.

Rider had not yet used her Noble Phantasm, to use it required calling out its name. Yet Rider hadn't said any names.

Pegasus flew higher into the air, becoming a white dot in the sky.

"Berserker... watch out..." Illya whispered.

_**"Bellero-" **_The name was spoken, as a divine mystery was unleashed upon the world. A golden bridle that could tame any beast, its existance was a type of "Magic" in and of itself. _**-phon!"**_ Rider released the power, making the will of the Pegasus her own.

And the Pegasus dived. It became formless, a streaking bolt of light. Diving down with a single target.

_**"+*&!"**_ Berserker braced himself. He knew, instinctively, that Rider was charging head on now. She was going to actually attack now.  
_  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa..." _Rider got closer and closer, the light was like the sun now. Berserker threw out his hands, and they made impact.

It was like a bomb going off. The sheer force created blew away the all the rubble that had built up during the fight.

Yet...

"No way..." Rider whispered.

Berserker still stood, both arms stretched out, his hands wrapped around Pegesus's neck.

He was holding them back.

_**"!#$^&*)(+=!!!!!"**_ His body burned, his hands were charred, losing all feeling. He slowly sank into the bridge. **Yet he still held them back, **determined not to lose, he began to squeeze, trying to choke the Pegasus.

-----

"Rider!" Saber saw it. She turned around, "Shirou! I'm sorry!"

And she began to run.

"Urk!" Shirou felt like his entire body became solid, he fell to the ground, having just barely set Caster on a nearby bench. Every ounce of magical energy he had was going to Saber now. "No... problem." He wheezed out.

"Um, Sempai...?" Sakura frowned, before turning him over so at least his face wasn't in the dirt.

----

Illya stared at her Servant. Barely holding a Divine beast back.

"You... you can do it Berserker!"

That's when she noticed the approaching wind.

It was Saber.

The wind was coming from her sword, it revealed itself in the light. The strongest of all Holy Swords.

"Rider!" She shouted, before jumping.

She landed on Berserker's arms.

"Nnnggg..." She winced, just being near Pegasus while it was in a battle rage was making her skin burn. But it was not enough to set her back.

Berserker could only glare at Saber, if he moved one of his arms to attack her, Rider would overpower him.

"Berserker... no..." Illya realized what was going to happen.

"Rider... let's hope we can survive this." She said with a friendly smile.

"Heh." Rider grinned back, "Do it Saber, I'm behind you, so I'll probably live."

The sword glowed, its golden light revealing its power for all to see.

_**"#$%^&*)(=+!!!"**_ Berserker roared in defiance, even as Saber raised up her blade.  
_  
**"EX-" **_The sacred blade born of the dreams of humanity. A divine mystery unmatched by all but one. A holy sword that is used to save the people from their own inner demons. _**"-CALIBUR!"**_

Saber brought the sword down, right in Berserkers face.

It was a downward strike, so the golden light flew straight down. It cut through everything, smashing through the bridge and into the river below. The light enveloped everything, as all sight faded.

----

The bridge was shattered.

Split into two, the massive cut went down into the earth. Water poured down into the freshly made, perfectly vertical, hole.

The structure shook, and it all began to collapse, the damage done during the fight was too great.

"Ber... ber..." Illya could only stare.

Where her Servant had stood, there was nothing.

**"Berserker!"** She screamed, fainting, just as the peice of bridge she was on began to fall.

She didn't reach the water, Rider flew by, and Saber picked her up.

"..." Saber stared at the unconscious child.

"Let's take her to our Masters, they'll decide what to do with her." Rider said.

----

Assassin was running.

She ran because she knew one simple fact.

Those people, those Servants. They were out of her league. In her current state, with her Master as he is, she had no hope of winning.

"..." She stopped running.

"I need to make myself stronger." She whispered.

Yes.

That was the key.

She turned around.

She was far away from the destroyed bridge that was the memory of the battle that had just occurred.

It was time to resume the hunt, to make herself stronger for her Master's, and her own, sake.

----

**Omake the Fifth**

(Curtain comes up)

Rider: It's time again for

Everyone: Caster's Comment Corner! (Medea: caster's comment corner...)

Caster: The place where the fourth wall is shattered and rules can be bent.

Assassin: Yup. It's great to be back.

Rider: Events sure have gotten interesting, haven't they?

Caster: Yup. Your Noble Phantasm is pretty cool Rider.

Rider: Heh. That's right, you're based off Unlimited Blade Works, so you wouldn't know of it.

Medea: Yeah because you were killed off, off screen.

Rider: .....

(Awkward silence)

Assassin: Um... anyways. We still have our guest star, you know?

Caster: Oh, right! Arcueid Brunstud, our special guest. Have you read the story?

Arcueid: Yup.

Rider: Well... what do you think of it?

Arcueid: It's... OK. But, um. *points to Caster* You're a Mary Sue, right?

Caster: ......

Rider: .......

Assassin: ......

Medea: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Caster: Ma-ma-mary Sue?!

Medea: Oh yes. It all makes sense now hahahahahahaha!

Caster: That's, that's absurd!

Arcueid: But you got a 49 on the Mary Sue test.

Caster: ........

Rider: ...ouch.

Assassin: Um... well...

Caster: ........

Medea: Oh oh oh, you poor Mary Sue. Why don't you go cry about your tragic past?

Caster: Shut the hell up Medea.

Arcueid: Um... so yeah. Isn't that bad?

Caster: Where the hell did you...

Arcuied: Oh. Shiki gave me a computer for my birthday! It's neat. I've been looking all around the internet.

Caster: ....you.... you...

Rider: Well, um, that's all for today! *whispers in a panic* Assassin, pull down the damn curtain before Caster hurts someone!

Assassin: Right!

*Curtain comes down*

Caster: **ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**


	18. Hatred

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 15: Hatred

The man studied her.

Compared to most Magi, she was exceptional. Talent rarely seen, her gift with magecraft was unparalleled.

Talent was not enough for him, however.

Strength of will, strength of spirit. And, most importantly...

A sense of morality.

His gifts are not to be misused.

He did not develop this Magic, sacrifice his time, strength, and ultimately his humanity, to give it to anyone.

And so he studied this girl, this girl who was merely one of the first victims of his folly.

To create a foolish thing like the "Holy Grail War."

He had seen this possibility, that it would create only pain. But he had hoped the other possibilities, ones which brought joy, would be the ones to come to pass.

One can not turn back ones mistakes.

So he took her in, a descendant of one of his students, one with a pure desire.

He would teach her, make her his apprentice.

Even as he saw the fate in store for her.

There was only one possible future if she went down this path.

All possibilities converged around this girl, such was her will. There was only one path she could make and follow.

He told her it, straight away once he accepted her.

"You will accomplish your goal. But you will not live to see it."

She looked him in the eyes, and only nodded. Accepting this.

They began their studies.

----

The sun shone into the room.

Rin slowly woke up.

To her surprise, she felt a lot better. The sickness that had filled her body was gone.

"Ahh..." Rin got up stretching herself.

Being in bed for so long, her body was eager to get out.

She pulled herself out of bed, eager to start the day.

-----

"Uggggnnnnggaaa..."

Caster lay in bed.

Her entire body hurt.

She lacked the supernatural healing powers that Saber and Rider possessed. So she was stuck in bed, waiting for her body to decide to work again.

Thankfully, as a Servant she still was healing far faster then any human.

She slowly sat up, looking around her room.

Nobody was in it, she glanced at the clock hanging from the wall.

Six AM.

"Gggahhh..." Caster fell back down. A headache combined with nausea came over her. She tried to cast a spell, to heal herself. But the moment she tried to use magic the pain and sickness just became worse.

"I guess I'm stuck in bed until I heal enough to cast magic again." She said aloud to nobody.

------

Archer and Lancer were waiting for her when she came out.

"I see you're awake finally." Lancer said with a smirk, "It's about time. I've been getting bored."

"Yeah yeah..." Rin shrugged, "It couldn't be helped."

"Rin. Have you seen the news today?" Archer asked, holding up a newspaper.

"Hmm? Something happen?" Rin grabbed it.

"Several things." Lancer said.

"..." Rin read the newspaper. Her eyes widening as she did so.

Mysterious deaths, fifteen dead so far.

And then, the bridge was completely destroyed. The article stated that nobody has any idea what caused the devistation. But Rin had an idea. Servants.

"We're going out. We need to see what sort of damage was done."

"So you're thinking the same thing I am?" Archer said.

"Yes. We need to gauge the damage.

-----

Sakura walked out of her room, the smell of breakfast filled the air.

"Who's cooking?" She wondered, she walked down the hall, passing Shirou's room she opened the door.

Shirou was still asleep, in the neighboring room Saber was still asleep as well.

"How strange." She headed down to the living room...

And ran straight into a tall woman, dressed completely in white.

"Hmm?" The woman looked down at Sakura. "Ojou-sama. Someone is awake."

"That's Matou-san, Sella." Illya said, "She's staying here too."

"I see." The woman said in a serious tone.

"Um... excuse me..." Sakura looked into the kitchen. There was another woman, identical to the one in front of her, making an elaborate western style breakfast.

"Ah. Well. When I woke up I noticed I was in Onii-chan's house." Illya said calmly. "Then, I decided to call my maids because I was hungry. They came over and now Leysritt is making breakfast."

"Good morning Matou-san." The woman in the kitchen said with a smile.

"...maids." Sakura frowned. "You called over... maids."

"Yes. If I'm going to be staying here, I figured why not bring my servants over?"

"..." Sakura sat down at the table, "Sensei's going to kill Sempai." She murmured.

-----

Police cars were swarmed around both sides of the shattered bridge.

A detour was set up, several miles further north, one could cross the river. It was a major inconvenience for everyone.

Rin stood back in the park, watching as scuba divers went down to investigate the fragments underwater.

Massive pillars of steel and concrete stuck out of the water. One would expect the water level to rise up on one side, the rubble forming a makeshift dam. Instead, however, the water level in the river was lower then it had been last Rin had seen it.

"Daaaammmnnn something big went down here." Lancer said.

Her Servants hovered behind her in spirit form.

"...Archer. Can you go down there and give it a look?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Archer said, and his presence drifted away from Rin.

"Hmmm..."

"Oy, Master." Lancer said.

"Yeah?"

"There's this kid staring at you."

Rin looked behind her. Sure enough. "...Shinji?"

------

"She's a Master." Assassin whispered.

"Of course she is." Shinji looked out at Tohsaka Rin. His left hand in his pocket, keeping his swollen hand and Command Spell hidden.

"Matou-kun?" Rin walked towards him, "What brings you here so early?"

"Ah, Tohsaka." Shinji gave her his best smile, "Likely for the same reason as you." He tilted his head towards the river, "We're in dangerous times right now, it seems. First mysterious murders, now this?" He sighed, "I worry for a young lady like you living alone, Tohsaka."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me, Matou-kun. I can handle myself." Rin gave him her best smile.

"True true." Shinji nodded.

...they were alone, so he figured he'd let out a bit.

"After all, you're involved in this, no?"

"..."

Shinji chuckled, "Now now, Tohsaka. Remember, I know of that world you live in."

"Yes." Rin folded her arms. "You... would know of it."

"Of course." He turned towards the river.

He recalled what Assassin had told him this morning.

She had detected battle, and had observed.

"Some powerful spirits running around, no? What's it called... the Holy Grail War?" He laughed, "Now, Tohsaka, you'll be merciful to my dear sister, at least."

"..." Rin closed her eyes.

Sakura.

She...

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"I see." Shinji shrugged. "Oh well."

"Rin." Archer whispered to her, "I'm back."

"I see." Rin turned around, "Well then, Matou-kun. I'll be going now. Good luck."

"Same to you, Tohsaka." Shinji smiled and waved at her.

Then he watched as she marched away.

"Assassin. Kill her." He whispered.

------

Breakfast was... elaborate.

Toast. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, oatmeal. Eggs both fried and scrambled. Biscuits. Three pitchers of orange juice.

It was so massive that they had brought in a larger table.

"Is this satisfactory, Ojou-sama?" Leysritt asked.

"Yes. This is perfect." Illya smiled.

"..." Shirou stared.

"...Master. I will need to test... all this." Saber said slowly. "It might be poisoned."

"I don't think that's possible." Rider muttered.

"Hey! It's not poisoned!" Illya glared at them both. As if to prove it, she gathered a small amount of everything and put it on her plate and in her bowl. "Um... what's the word?"

"Ikidakimasu." Sella said.

"Right! Ikidakimasu!" Illya then began eating.

"She could be using a poison she's built up an immunity to." Saber said.

"..." Illya glared at Saber as she drank some juice.

"Do you really think I'd sully my cooking with poison?" Leysritt said. "Honestly Saber-san. Have some faith."

"Yes." Sella frowned, "Sadly, Ojou-sama has lost. We have no reason to attack any of you."

"Humph. Very well." Saber sat down at the table, and began piling food on her plate. After sampling it, she nodded. "It does not appear to be poisoned."

"...I'll get Caster." Rider said quietly.

---

"..." Caster felt conflicted.

On one hand, this was fantastic smelling food.

On the other hand, she was being supported by Rider and would probably throw up anything she ate.

"...I'll have some Orange Juice and oatmeal." That would be easy on the stomach." She sat down between Sakura and Saber.

"Good morning Caster." Sakura gave her a smile, "Feeling better?"

"...a little." Caster gathered her breakfast. She glanced over at the maids, "Did one of you make this?"

"Yes."

"I see. It's wonderful." Caster nodded.

"Yes." Sakura frowned, "Western Meals have always been my strength... but now..." She glanced at Shirou.

"Oh... er, don't worry, Sakura. This is good, but I like your cooking better." He smiled honestly.

"..." Sakura's face turned red.

"Ahem! Onii-chan." Illya coughed loudly. "What are you going to do about me?"

"Oh? Um..."

"Rescuing you was Caster's idea. So you should be asking her." Rider said.

"Huh?" Illya turned to Caster.

"...yeah." Caster nodded.

"...why?" Illya asked.

"...because... well, you remind me of my past. I once failed a girl like you. She... died. I didn't want to repeat that with you. I'd rather see you live, Illyasviel." Caster answered honestly.

"..." Sakura and Rider looked at her, they alone knew what Caster truly meant.

Illya had died in Caster's lifetime, then.

"...I see." Illya shrugged and went back to her eating.

"Oh hey, what smells-" Taiga walked into the room, and froze. "...who are these... never mind."

"...oh crap. Fuji-nee... I can... "

"Morning Shirou." Taiga sat down and began putting food on her plate.

"Um, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"...aren't you going to ask about them?"

"Why bother. At this point Shirou's running a hotel. I'm sure they're good people." Then she began eating. "Good cooking." She nodded.

"..."

-------

The Assassin watched Rin from on top of a building. A crossbow clutched in his hands, he was aiming for a fatal shot.

At this range, if he struck the throat, her head would be taken off as well.

He calculated wind speed, took aim. It was perfect. Tohsaka Rin would die.

He let loose the crossbow bolt, it flew straight and true.

...baring outside interference, she should have died.

But she did not.

-------

In an instant Lancer materialized.

Gae Bolg out, he spun it in a protective fashion.

**CLANG!**

Something flew to the ground.

An arrow.

"La-lancer..." Rin gasped.

She realized right then. If it weren't for Lancer and his "Protection from Arrows" she's be dead.

"He's up there!" Lancer shouted.

In an instant both Servants moved, bluring up the building.

-------

The Assassin jumped up, his eyes wide.

They had detected him. He needed to run away, he needed to-

"Going somewhere?"

Lancer stood behind him. Through pure speed he had gotten behind him.

He knew what he needed to do, he needed to finish off the target. Even when discovered. He pulled out a dagger, and jumped off the building.

"Archer!" Lancer shouted.

"...Archer?" He looked down.

There was another Servant, swords drawn, ready to strike.

"...absurd." He landed, and barely blocked a strike from Archer.

"...Assassin, I presume." Rin said with a smile.

"Grrr...." The Assassin jumped at Rin, avoiding Archer's blow. "Die you!" He was a meter away from Rin now, any moment he'd be within range. He'd peirce her heart with his dagger.

**_"Gae Bolg."_**

It was a word spoken with power. The incantation to release the power of a Noble Phantasm.

Lancer was ten meters away, but he thrust his lance.

The Assassin froze, looking down at his chest.

Impossible.

Lancer was behind him.

Yet that red lance he wielded was embedded in his chest, piercing his heart.

The power to change cause and effect. It did not matter where the Assassin had been. The moment Lancer had thrust the lance, it had been in his heart.

"...damn..." he muttered, as his body began to fade. "I couldn't even succeed at a single target. Oh Master will not be happy..." Then, he vanished.

"Hah... hah..." Rin gasped for breath. "He's... dead."

"Yes." Archer said, "We don't have to worry about Assassin any more, I guess."

"Thank you, Lancer." Rin muttered.

"Hey, no problem." Lancer said calmly, "I can't stand those types of people. Hiding away and killing like that. No honor or pride at all."

------

"Onnnniiiii-chhhaaaannnn!" Illya poked Shioru in the back. "I'm bored. Take me somewhere."

Shirou turned to look over at her.

For the past hour, he had been practicing with Saber, but they were taking a rest.

"Illya..." Shirou frowned.

"I don't know, it sounds like a good idea, Sempai." Sakura said, she was gasping for breath.

Rider, despite not being as good at Saber, was still merciless.

To call what the Servants were doing "training" wasn't very accurate.

Both Saber and Rider were merely helping their Master's get used to combat.

"Yeah! I want to go out. The Servants are boring." Illya folded her arms and pouted.

"Well..." Shirou turned to Saber, "Are you OK with it?"

"I guess so." Saber sighed, "After all, she's our... guest. I guess."

"Yay!" Illya bounced up, "Come on Onii-chan, let's go!"

----

They were back in the safety of their house, so Rin asked Archer for his report.

"Well, Archer?"

Archer sighed, "It's definitely a Noble Phantasm that caused that devastation. Maybe even more then one." He shook his head, "Excalibur was what finished it off, I'm sure of it. There was a massive tear in the ground under the river. No... not a tear. It was cut. Excalibur is the only weapon that could cause such perfect destruction."

"Wait, Excalibur?" Lancer's eyes widened, "As in, the sword of King Arthur?"

"Yes. Saber is King Arthur." Rin said, "...a powerful hero. I can't think of any true weaknesses she has. Unlike Lancer, who has his Geas."

"Hey. Don't bring those up." Lancer muttered.

"Look on the bright side, Lancer. Nobody in Japan eats dog meat, so you're safe in that regard." Archer said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up sword-using Archer."

"Anyways. So we know Saber, at least, was there last night." Rin said. "...we killed Assassin just today. So..." She frowned, "Rider, Saber, Caster on their side. On my side we have... there's only... no way."

"...Berserker." Archer said.

"...so we can assume either Berserker or Saber are dead." Rin frowned.

"Do you really think even that monster could survive being cut by a sword like Excalibur?" Lancer asked.

"I'm pretty sure Saber would be the victor in that outcome..." Archer said.

"But there's the issue of her Master." Rin sighed, "To put it bluntly, he's weak... Archer, I want you to scout Emiya-kun's house. See how they are. See how Saber is. I want to know if she's weak."

"Very well, Rin." Archer vanished.

----

Illya got dressed in clothing that looked way to fancy for a simple walk.

The maids, it seemed, had brought an entire store's worth of clothing.

And even that was only a fraction of what she owned, it seemed.

"Have fun you kids." Caster was now on the couch, watching TV. "I'll be resting here. Recovering from the multiple trucks that ran over me." She waved.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Sakura asked.

"Positive. If anyone shows up, I'll use my Noble Phantasm and force myself to be healed. It's just more comfortable for me to rest." She smiled.

"OK..." Sakura said.

"Come on Onii-chan." Illya tugged at Shirou's sleeve. "Even if I have be with these other people, we're still going out!"

-----

An hour passed, and Caster rested.

Flipping channel after channel, she tried to find something interesting to watch.

When living as a Magus, one tends not to use modern technology much. So TV was actually a somewhat novel thing for Caster.

"Hey I remember this." She stopped at 'Brainwasher Detective.' "I saw this a few times when I visited Mitsuzuri. She leaned back and began to absorb the anime.

Ten more minutes passed... and Caster felt something.

A Servant.

"!!!" She shot up.

The alarm hadn't gone off.

So whoever was in here had no hostile intent... for now.

She got off the couch. She felt a lot better now, while a battle was out of the question, she could move and talk normally.

She walked outside, "Who's here?" She asked.

"..." A presence behind her.

"Ah!" She turned around, magic forming in her mind.

Archer.

"..." Archer stared at her.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She demanded.

He folded his arms. "Rin told me to see how this place was. I noticed it was nearly empty, and decided to gamble on entering."

"You made a mistake, Archer." Caster growled, "I'll deal with you now then."

"Oh? When you can hardly move? I don't know what happened but you're injured, Caster. If we fought right now, I'd win." Archer spoke with a smirk. His arms folded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was just like she remembered, and that infuriated her.

"Oh shut up. Even in this injured state, if I used my Noble Phantasm you'd die." She gave him her own smirk, "If I recall, **your **Noble Phantasm failed against me."

Archer's smirk vanished. "If I hadn't be outnumbered..."

"Ah but you were." Caster smiled, "It's a powerful Noble Phantasm, I'll admit. A Reality Marble containing copies of countless Noble Phantasms? Useful." She chuckled, "Odd though. You're 'Archer' but in reality, you're a magus."

"Several unusual people in this war." Archer said calmly, "After all, doesn't the Caster class normally not get involved in direct combat?"

Caster shrugged, "I'm an exception, obviously. My Noble Phantasm is a sword. Still... my magic isn't anything to ignore."

"...yes." Archer remembered. She was firing off powerful spells without even speaking.

"By the way, Archer." Caster turned and began walking back into the house, "If you knew I was weak, why didn't you attack me?"

"......" Archer didn't answer, he just turned around as well. "You're a mystery, Caster. I don't know who, or what you are. I can't do anything until I learn more."

"I see."

"Can you tell me... how is Saber?"

"You expect me to answer honestly?"

He laughed, "You have an honest face. So I'll trust you in this case."

"..." Caster shrugged, "Fine. I'll be honest." She grinned, "Because, mainly, to tell to truth, I don't think you'll like me being honest." She took a breath, "Saber is at full power. She's receiving magical energy from Emiya-san properly, she's already recovered from using her Noble Phantasm last night." She laughed this time, "So good luck, Archer. Can you beat the strongest Servant?"

-----

Illya eagerly followed Shirou.

This was different from yesterday. Now she was asking about every little thing, questioning every answer he gave, and asking for things.

Shirou wondered if his wallet would be able to stand buying Illya all the gifts she was asking for.

Yet... every time she looked at Sakura, Saber, or Rider, her look became... cold.

Especially Sakura and Saber.

In fact, it was almost like she felt... jealousy.

Right now they were at the school, Shirou decided to show her the place he spent so much time together.

"Hmmm..." Illya looked over the grounds, "This is neat. I've never been to a school before. Are they all like this?"

"Um... the ones in Japan are." Shirou said.

"Illya, you never went to school?" Sakura asked, suprprised.

"Yeah. I was just taught about how to get along in the world, and about the Holy Grail." Illya shrugged.

Shirou frowned. To live a life like that... what sort of family did Illya come from?

"Emiya? Sakura?"

Shinji was walking on the school ground, he waved towards them.

"I see you have comapany." He said with a casual smile.

----

_"Trace, on."_

Archer muttered to himself. Sitting on top of a roof, he was forming a weapon.

Every Noble Phantasm had history behind it. The older the weapon, the more powerful it became.

Yet...

Caster's Noble Phantasm formed in his hand. He then learned its name.

Jeweled Sword of Zelretch.

...that told him **nothing.**

He did not know of such a Noble Phantasm in any legend.

Still, he could learn it. Buy holding and tracing this sword, he learned its history and age.

Nothing.

This sword had no history.

It merely existed for three hundred years, occasionally a person would use it, but the weapon would then pass to another.

No words were spoken of it, no legends forged its power and name. It was a sword with power, an incredible power... but it was not a Noble Phantasm. Because by definition a Noble Phantasm is a tool or skill that is revered in legend.

There was nothing but a magic behind it.

"Who is she?!"

-----

Saber glared at this stranger.

"Shirou, who is this person?"

"Oh? Saber, this is Shinji, Sakura's brother." Shirou answered, "Right, you two haven't met."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saber." Shinji gave a bow, while still smiling. Then he turned to Sakura. "Good afternoon, Sakura. Where's your friend Caster?"

"..." Sakura froze, "She's resting, Nii-san."

Rider glared at Shinji, "Hey, boy. Leave her alone."

"Hmm?" Shinji glanced at Rider, "I can talk to my sister if I want, can't I?"

"Hey."

"It's OK, Rider." Sakura let out a false smile, "It's been a while, Nii-san."

"Hey."

"Yes yes." Shinji shrugged, "Busy with the whole 'Master' thing and all."

_"Hey!"_

"Nii-san!?"

"Oh it's OK." Shinji smiled, "Emiya told me what's going on. I know you two are working together."

_**"HEY!"**_ Illya yelled.

"Illya?" Shirou looked at the girl, "Is something wrong?"

"Him." Illya glared at Shinji, "He smells rotten."

"...what a rude little girl." Shini scowled.

"Rude? Me?" Illya frowned, "I'm not putting on some show like you. Creepy punk!"

"Guh!" Shini clenched his fist, "Who the hell are you, brat?"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern." She snapped, "So show some proper respect to nobility!"

"Nobility? An albino brat like you isn't 'noble' at all!" Shinji shouted back.

"You... you!" Illya screamed and ran at Shinji, "You creepy idiot!"

"Oh I'm so scared the little girl's going to- urk!" Shinji winced as Illya punched him in the gut. Hard.

Shinji doubled over, gasping in pain.

"Take that!" Illya then kicked him.

"Ugg..." Shinji glared at the girl.

"..." Sakura stared.

"..." Shirou stared.

Rider tried not to laugh.

Saber just sighed.

-----

"...Shinji, why are you following us?" Shirou asked.

"Because, Emiya, I figured I'd spend some time with my best friend and sister."

"...and the Servants don't bother you?" Shirou asked.

"Emiya. If the insane little brat other there ("Bleh!" Illya stuck her tongue out at him.) doesn't bother me, nothing will." Shinji answered casually.

"O-oh." Sakura murmured.

Rider couldn't take her eyes off Sakura.

Ever since they had met up with Shinji... she hadn't really smiled or said anything. She had become that overly quiet girl again.

That alone was enough for Rider to hate him.

She whispered to Illya.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked.

"Humph. He feels rotten. There's something bad about him. I don't see how Onii-chan and Matou-san don't see it." She answered truthfully.

"Well... I have to agree." Rider nodded.

Another reason, Rider realized, she had to hate Shinji. He reminded her of a man who she hated more then any other...

----

They arrived home, it was unchanged, of course.

Caster was found sleeping on the couch.

It was amazing how innocent she looked.

"Caster." Rider poked her. "Wake up, Caster."

"Guuhh?" Caster opened her eyes, "Rider? You guys back?"

"Yeah, and there's a... guest." Rider's eyes narrowed, "Sakura's brother."

"...I see." Caster stood up, "What the hell is he doing here." She growled.

----

Shinji shut the bathroom door, having quickly excused himself.

"Assassin. Tell me, how's the security here."

Assassin's voice whispered into his ear.

"Excellent, Master. If you or I make any attempt to attack anyone or anything inside this house, the boundary field will go off. Even my Presence Concealment can't hide me when I'm about to make a fatal strike."

"I see... still, have a personality watching here at all times."

"Bu-but Master."

"No buts." Shinji frowned, "Or are you going to make me bring up earlier?"

"N-no Master." Assassin sighed, "Forgive me, that was all my fault..." She murmured, "I'll have a spy in this house at all times."

"Good." Shinji flushed the toilet, and left the bathroom.

And ran straight into Caster.

"Shinji." Caster folded her arms. "What are you doing here." She stated.

Before, Shinji feared her. She was untouchable, a Servant. A being beyond human.

Now, he was a Master. And had a thing to match her.

"Please, Caster. I'm a guest here." He said with a smile." He paused, "And really. Do you want Emiya to get a bad impression of you? Honestly, threaten me if you want. But... it may not work out well for you."

Caster was taken aback, "Are you... threatening me?"

"All I did was say something." Shinji chuckled, "If you find it a threat... well, that's your problem, not mine."

"Oh, I'm so scared of the boy who got beat up by a little girl." She replied with her own chuckle.

"..." Shinji gritted his teeth. Damn that brat, who the hell is she? And where did she get a punch like that?

"Ooohhh such a tough guy."

"Shut up." Shinji snapped, "You... you think you're so special, don't you!"

"Well, as a Servant, by definition I am special. I wouldn't have been on the Throne of Heroes otherwise."

"......damn it." Shinji settled for glaring at her. "Just because you're magic, just because you did some shit in life people remembered, you suddenly become better!?" His mind burned, his anger over took him.

One thing was sure.

He realized right then, Caster was everything he hated.

"You think you're big now, but rest assured, Caster. In the end, I will **break **you." He snarled, before walking away. His detination anywhere in this house but near her.


	19. Madder Red Town

Endless Dream

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 16: Madder Red Town

Tense was not the word Shirou would use to describe lunch.

No.

**Frozen **is a word he would use.

One one side of the table, Rider, Caster, and Illya sat. All three were glaring at Shinji with a level of hate so high that everyone could feel it.

On the other side, Shirou, Sakura and Shinji sat. Sakura hadn't said a word, Shinji was talking cheerfully, pointedly ignoring the three people trying to kill him with their stare. And Shirou just felt befuddled about the entire situation.

Saber sat at the head of the table, her face expressionless as she dug into the lunch.

The maids stood in the corner, their eyes focused on Illya.

In short, a stressful lunch for most involved, to put it mildly.

The minutes ticked by, Shinji casually eating his food.

Every few moments he would glance at Sakura.

Sakura would quickly turn away.

Finally, conversation happened, barely.

"Hey, Sakura. How have you been doing?" Shinji asked.

"..." Sakura was quiet.

"Well?"

"I'm fine, Nii-san." She said quietly.

"Really? This war hasn't been hard on you?"

"Oh, no." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura's been doing great." Caster said, "Not only has she been unharmed, but her skill in magecraft has grown by leaps and bounds."

"...I see."

"Of course, you wouldn't know how that is, would you, Shinji?" Caster said in a cruel tone.

"Guh." Shinji glared at her.

"Caster, was that necessary?" Shirou sighed. "Honestly, Shinji's my friend and Sakura's brother, why do you have to act like this?"

"Humph. Don't worry about them, Emiya. The Servants can be as rude as they want. All they have to do is fight, no?"

"If that's what you say to yourself boy." Rider muttered, "Then feel free, whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Humph." Shinji went back to eating.

----

Lunch ended, and Saber announced that they would begin training anew.

"Training?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, every day me and Sakura practice for fights with Saber and Rider. And at night we train our magic with Caster."

"Hmmm..." Shinji paused... "Can I watch?"

"Absolutely not." Rider said darkly, "It's annoying enough that you're here. With you around, Sakura will be distracted."

"...that is true, Shinji. Sakura does not act like she is now when you're not around." Saber added.

"..." Shinji shrugged, "Oh well. Can't be helped I guess." He gave Sakura a smile, "Don't worry Nee-chan. I understand you're nervous doing this important work. Guess you don't want me getting mixed in with it, huh?"

'Ye-yes. It's best if you stay at home where it's safe, Nii-san. We're almost done... just two Master's left."

"Oh?" Shinji paused, "Let's see... I'm guessing Tohsaka is one, who's the other?"

"..." Saber sighed, "We... do not know, exactly." She said finally, lying to Shinji,"Assassin's Master is in hiding, natrually. That's what one does with Assassin. Presumably we'll simply have to defeat Assassin when she strikes again."

"Heh. I see. Good luck with that." Shinji laughed.

-----

"I want to play with Onii-chan!" Illya stomped her foot on the ground.

"Illya... I have to go... We already went out today, remember?" Shirou said.

"But... but..."

"Illyasviel."

"...huh?" Illy turned to Caster, "...what is it?"

"...well..." Caster frowned. "Would you mind coming out with me?"

"..." Illya stared at Caster.

"Well, I was just thinking. You... you never went out and had fun before, right? You always lived in a Magi family. Never living for yourself." Caster kneeled down and looked Illya in the eyes, "Well? How about me and you go out, I'll play with you."

"..."

_"Rescuing you was Caster's idea."_

"Ok." Illya bowed, "I'll play with you a little, Caster."

"Thank you, Illyasviel." Caster gave Illya a large smile.

-----

Emiya Shirou's house was not the house of a magus.

This was a truth that Matou Shinji realized.

There were no secrets, no stores of magic, no books, no knowledge tucked away in corners. It was a normal house. Clean, a home people lived in. The only trace of magic was the boundary field that surrounded the house.

It wasn't right.

It couldn't be right.

He was a Master. So there had to be hidden magic within this building.

"Do you sense anything?" Shinji whispered.

"No. It is odd... if this is a Magus household, I expected to find the signs."

Shinji folded his arms. "Humph. We need to keep looking. I need to find some trace of what Emiya can do."

-----

"So, where do you want to go?" Caster asked her. It was a simple question.

"Hmm..." Illya closed her eyes in thought, "I don't really know much about the actual town, do you know of any places that could be fun?"

"Fun..." Caster paused, "I do... but they... well, they cost money. And as a Servant, we aren't exactly given a expense account."

"...I see." Illya snapped her fingers, "Sella."

"Oujou-sama?" The maid instantly appeared behind her.

"My credit card, please."

"Here you are, Oujou-sama." Instantly Sella produced a small silver box. Inside, sitting on a velvet pillow was a golden credit card.

"Do you know how to use this?" Illya asked as she picked it up.

"Ye-yes."

"OK. In that case the Einzbern wealth will fiance this trip." Illya gave Caster a knowing grin, "After all, it's my playtime, no? You will take me to fun places, watch over me, and I will pay."

"Umm.... OK." Caster nervously took the card.

Her face became childish, "But you'd better show me a good time, Caster, or else I'll make you pay back every cent!"

"..." Caster, for a brief moment, regretted ever suggesting this.

-----

"Hah... hah." Sakura slumped against a wall.

Saber and Rider were, as usual, merciless.

It was bizarre, they had reached an unusual sort of friendship, though they rarely spoke other then when was needed. She guessed it made sense, both Saber and Rider were naturally quiet people. So of course even in friendship, they would mostly be silent.

"You're improving, Sakura." Saber said, "You seem to understand what it means to be in a fight now."

"Thank you..." Sakura said.

"Here." Shirou suddenly held up a kettle, filled with cool water. "You look thirsty."

"Oh... thank you." Sakura took the water, their hands brushed as she grasped the kettle. "...!!" She quickly pulled the kettle away.

"Uhh..." Shirou's face turned red.

"..." Saber sighed. "Shirou."

"Huh?"

"....nothing." Saber turned away.

"Hmmm..." Shirou froze, "Errr... are you OK, Saber?"

"Ye-yes." Saber wasn't looking at Shirou, "Um... Rider!"

Rider rolled her eyes at the transparent subject change. "Yes, Saber?"

"Um.... well, your Noble Phantasm was impressive." Saber said quickly.

"I guess so." Rider said,

"Hmmm..." Saber paused, "I believe I have figured out your identity."

"Really?" Shirou glanced at Saber.

"Yes. She possesses powerful Mystic Eyes which require sealing. I can think of few such beings." Saber nodded, "Also... you called forth Pegasus by cutting your neck. Pegasus, a divine beast that was born from the blood spilled from a monster's neck."

"..."

"The Gorgon, Medusa."

"Wa-wait. Medusa?" Shirou's jaw dropped.

"...heh. Correct, Saber."

"Seriously?"

"It's true, Sempai." Sakura shrugged, "She's Medusa. Though... she's not a monster or a bad person, I'd say."

"Indeed." Saber nodded, "Legends are not completely accurate, and Rider has been a strong ally and companion."

"Thank you for the complement." Rider nodded, "Well, that means the only Servants with utterly unknown identities is Assassin."

" And... Archer." Saber closed her eyes.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Shirou asked.

"..." Saber's eyes gazed over Shirou.

"It's... it's just that I've been thinking." Saber mumbled. "....Archer. He uses the same magic as you do."

"Yeah... I guess that's a little odd..."

"..." Sakura and Rider were silent. A particular uneasiness came over Sakura's face.

"In particular, you called out a Reality Marble... the same one that is Archer's Noble Phantasm. A Reality Marble is a unique expression of the soul. It's impossible for two people to have the same one..." Saber looked away. The air becoming heavy. "Heroic Spirits exist outside time. If one were to become a Heroic Spirit, they could be called into any era. Even one where they exist as a human still."

"Yeah... but that..."

"Caster made the same observation." Rider answered, "...look on the bright side, Emiya Shirou. It means that you must succeed at your goal."

"But... Archer's so different then me." Shirou muttered. The thought, once it entered his head, would not leave. It sounded right, it felt right.

Archer is everything Emiya Shirou wants to be.

...yet at the same time he is not.

Sarcastic, manipulative, and there was something about him that grated at him.  
_  
To become a Hero is to sacrifice your own happiness._

"We'll just have to see." Shirou mumbled,

-----

**CRACK!**

A small audience was swarming around two participants in the batting cage.  
**  
CRACK!**

It was quite an impressive looking sight.

**CRACK!  
**  
Two women, one a woman in her twenties, the other a girl appearing to be at most thirteen, were competing.

**CRACK!**

They had been doing this for twenty minutes straight, slowly increasing the speeds the balls were fired.

At this point some were fearing the bats would break.

**CRACK!**

Illyasviel von Einzburn vs Servant Caster.

Illya, despite never having even heard of baseball before today, took to the idea rather quickly. It soon escalated into the two trying to see who could last the longest without missing a ball.

Caster was a Heroic Spirit, she refused to lose to a little girl. But Illya was proving to be a dangerous opponent. She had a surprising amount of strength and stamina.

They put all their energy into this battle, each ball firing out like a bullet. But it was a fated loss... Illya swung just a second too late, her arms to tired to continue.

The ball moved past her, almost in slow motion. "Nooooooooo!!!"

"Victory!" Caster was looming over her literally seconds later.

"Humph." Illya folded her arms and pouted.

"You want to continue?"

"...no. Take me somewhere else." Illya almost ordered.

"Heh. Act like that and people will think you're a spoiled child." Caster smiled. "How does going to a store sound?"

"What kind of store?"

"You'll see." Caster gave her another smile.

-----

"Wow..."

Illya's eyes were wide as she wandered around the store.

Stuffed animals of all shapes, sizes, and types.

"Well... I've only been in here a few times, but any girl should like it. Right?"

"Well..." Illya paused, "I've never actually had any dolls before."

"Really?" Caster frowned, "Hmmm... even I had some of those things as a kid." She looked around at the various toys. "Well then, I'll have to find you a great one, won't I?"

-----

"..."

Illya looked up at it.

"It" was a large black bear. Almost as big as she was. It was soft to the touch and rather light for its size.

"..." Illya couldn't take her eyes off it. "I want it." She said suddenly.

"Oh? You like this one?" Caster picked up the bear, "In that case we'll get it for you."

"His name is..." Illya paused, "Um... Hercules." Her face turned red.

"I see." Caster nodded, "Well then, let's take him to the check out."

"Ye-yes..."

------

They were walking home, there was nothing more to discover at Emiya Shirou's house.

Assassin was silent.

Her Master's frustration was obvious. It was, as far as he could tell, a normal persons home. Emiya Shirou was, at best, an amateur magus. No history, no training. A single person who had somehow stumbled upon magic.

It was laughable, in Shinji's eyes, that he had been chosen as a Master.

Yet... despite his frustration, a smile came to his face.

"Hehehehehehe..."

"Master?"

"It's nice, Assassin. I'm not mad anymore, it occurred to me. Emiya... he's been given all these things by luck. Sheer, luck! Me... me on the other hand, everything I have has been by my own work." He continued to laugh. When Asssassin didn't speak, he continued. "So... basically, I have no reason to be jealous of him... _hahahahaha... _after all, luck is just random chance, no? I... I who worked for what I have, am automatically superior to anything gained by luck."

"That is true."

"Yes yes. Emiya just is lucky. Heh... he's such an idiot. Still..." He paused, "He's a good friend... he helped me out, at lot."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Before I met him, I didn't really have any friends. Sure, I know how to get people to be with me and give me things. But nobody came to be unconditionally, they always wanted something from me, popularity, a favor, something. Emiya wanted **me." **He began to laugh again, _"Hahahahahaha_ so it's funny... she began to see him."

"She?"

"Yes... _hahahahaha,_ she had been in her shell so long I assumed her mind had died. But she went to him._ Hahahahaha._ She went to him. She, who never wanted anything, wanted him. I let her... and... and she stole him from me. She took my friendship... that slut stopped obeying me... and then took my friend! _Hahahahahaha!"_

"..."

"Still... I guess it doesn't matter once I have the Holy Grail... hmmm..." he paused.

"Master?"

"What do I want the Holy Grail for now? Before it was so I could use magic, but now..." He paused, _"Hahahaha!_ I got it! I'll use it to finally remove any will from her. Yes. Oh! Why stop at her _hahahahaha _Tohsaka too! They'd be lovely together!"

"Didn't you... order me to kill her? I may have fail-"

"When did I say such a thing!" Shinji's face suddenly became filled with rage, "You can't harm Tohsaka... no... she's mine. Only I can hurt her. _Hahahahahaha."_

"For-forgive me Master... I guess you changed your mind..."

"...oh, it's all right, Assassin." Shinji's smile became wider, "We're in this together. We're going to share the Holy Grail, you know. If you have some wrong ideas, I just need to correct them."

"Of course."

_"Hahahahaha _yes." Shinji looked up, they had reached the hill his house rested upon. "Of course, any right ideas you have I will listen to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shinji continued his walk home. Still laughing occasionally.

-----

They decided to sit in a small park for a while.

Illya felt strange holding the large stuffed bear, and after walking around the past three hours, Caster wasn't about to object to resting.

"Here we go." Caster sat down on the only bench in the park. "You want to go home after this?"

"Guess so." Illya set her new bear, sitting next to Caster.

Silence followed as the cool winter wind blew.

_Who is she?_ Illya thought.

As part of her training for being a Master, she had studied every legend that was known, she had to learn about every single hero's abilities, often absorbing dozens of contradictory versions of legends. All to be able to recognize any Heroic Spirit.

Yet... Caster's identity eluded her. She hadn't been able to hear the name of her Noble Phantasm in the chaos. But judging by what she saw of it, it was a powerful sword. To be able to produce such destruction, it must have great fame.

Yet she knew of no Japanese magi who used swords, at all. In fact, despite the power of the sword it had it was not a powerful weapon. Yes. That's when it dawned onto Illya. Despite the power of Caster's Noble Phantasm, it was not a weapon focused for destruction.

Compare Caster's sword to Saber's. Excalibur has a single use. It "cuts." The Holy Sword, when swung, will cut through everything in front of it. It was powerful enough that even her Berserker died ten times from it. While Caster's weapon had output equal to Excalibur, it did not have the pure focus. It just released magical energy, Caster herself had to focus it into an attack. It was weaker as a pure attack as a result. But it would probably be useful for a wider variety of uses.

The mystery of who this Servant was... and to top it off, she seemed to know her. She had a vested interest in her. It bothered Illya.

"Caster?"

"Hmm?"

"..." Illya paused, what was she supposed to say? Why did she care about what this woman thought? Cared who she was? "Caster... who are you?"

"Hmm? I'm Caster. That's all."

"No, I mean what's your true name." Illya pouted, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"...Illyaviel. I died, and I've been reborn as Caster. There's no other name for me. My name died with my past." Caster answered calmly.

"..." Illya stared at the Servant, "That's silly. If you consider yourself dead, then why are you here? What wish do you want from the Holy Grail?"

"Wish? I don't have any that the Holy Grail can grant." Caster shrugged, "The only wish I have is to save people I want to save."

"Save people you want to save?" Illya frowned.

"Yes." Caster looked out into the sky. "I once knew these guys. One was an idiot. He was impulsive, short sighted, stubborn, and always went over his head. The other was sarcastic, unhelpful, and a gigantic jackass."

"Eh...?"

"But they both had a single wish. A stupid foolish wish. They wanted to save everyone. Any soul they could find, they would help with their own power. In short, they wanted to be a Hero."

"Caster...?"

"I loved... them both, I guess. I can't forgive one though. He betrayed his ideals. He lost his way, faced with the bitterness of reality, he became disillusioned. In the end, he abandoned the ideal, and both of them died, having been tied together by this wonderful dream."

It was strange... even as she spoke in frustrated tones, her face was warm, a fond smile covering her.

"I could not take up the ideal they had lost. I'm not that pure a person. I know I can't save everyone. I know it's impossible. So, I compromised. I decided to save only those I wanted to save. I would not be a Hero, like them. I would only help."

"Who... who did you want to save?"

Caster laughed, "That's just it. There was nobody I wanted to save. Anyone I could have saved... was already lost, by the time I took up a shadow of their ideal. So I went to studying. Looking for a cause to fight for, someone to save."

"Did you?" Illya had to ask.

"No. I never did save anyone. In fact, I damned the one person I discovered who I wanted to save. I destroyed my salvation in the form of that one person... and abandoned my life. I took to training even more. I learned something Impossible, achieving a miracle. And it still wasn't enough. I became a 'Hero.' In a sense. But I couldn't be happy. Because I had failed to live up to the ideals they had. And now I'm here, and I found people I want to save."

There was no doubt in her voice. No question.

Illya realized the type of person Caster was. She would only do something if she believed she could do it. Even if everyone else said it was impossible. Even if it was an unreachable dream. If this woman thought it could be done, she would devote every ounce of power into doing it.

"...who?" Who does she want to save? She had to know, who had inspired such in her?

"Well, you for one. But Sakura, Shirou, Saber, Rider, Rin, and... Archer. I want to save them all."

"...that's stupid. Half of them are your enemies! Saving Servants? How can you want to save them when you have to kill them or be killed by them?" Illya glared at her.

Caster laughed, "Never said it would be easy. But that's my wish. The Holy Grail can't grant a wish, to do so would deny the Holy Grail, all I can do is work to achieve it with my own power. I already saved you, that leaves just six more to go, no?" She smiled cheerfully at Illya. "Well, I think we've rested enough. Pick up Hercules and lets go home.

They began the walk home.

And Illya pondered the contradiction in Caster's existence.

She wanted to save them.

Yet as a Servant, she had to destroy many of them. Did she realize this problem? Did she care?

"Caster, do you intend to win the Holy Grail War?"

"Not at all." She answered without a second thought. "If I did that, I would have to give up the few people I'm trying to save, remember?"

There was the problem.

She existed to win the Holy Grail War.

Yet she did not want to do such a thing.

It was fragile, and Illya knew that such a delicate thing...

...would break when it was shaken.

-----

Soon, it was time for dinner.

The problem came when the issue of who had to make dinner came up.

It was a three way argument.

One one side, Illya.

"Shirou! I had Sella and Leysritt come over for a reason! Their servants, it's their job to cook for me, and by extension us!"

Then, opposing the girl in white, stood Sakura. Her eyes a determined laser, focusing on her enemy.

"Now now Illya-chan. I live here. It's part of my role to make dinner. While I appreciate your sentiment, I can't let your maids make two meals in a row. So I'll cook dinner."

And in the middle of the two feuding girls, was Shirou, desperately trying to form a compromise.

"Um... well, I mean. While they made a good breakfast... I really... uerr...." Shirou sighed, "I'll make dinner, OK? As the head of the household it is my right."

"...guh..." Shirou froze as both girls glared at him.

"Sempai, please stay out of this."

"Yeah Onii-chan, me and Matou-san are just having polite conversation."

"Yeah but you're almost setting the house on fire with your glares..." Shirou muttered.

The argument continued on like this for a while.

Until salvation came from an unexpected angle.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Huh?" All three turned to the kitchen. Caster was leaving it, carring plates and bowls filled with food along with Saber and Rider.

"Ca-caster, what is this?" Sakura stared at the chinese food being put on the table.

"Oh. You three were so busy debating that I decided to make dinner while you talked." She answered in a straightforward manner.

"Caster..." Illya growled.

Shirou sighed, "Well, I guess that's good."

"How is that good, Sempai? Are you saying you didn't want me to cook?" Sakura's voice was sweet, but an icy chill hid beneath it.

"Um... let's just eat." Shirou quickly sat down in his spot.

----

Taiga arrived just a few minutes after dinner started. Seeing the food, she instantly began serving herself.

"Soo...." Taiga glanced at Illya, "Why are you here, anyways?"

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, Miss." Illya said with a sweet smile. "These are my maids, Sella and Leysritt."

"Ma-maids? Are you rich or something?"

"Oh very." Illya grinned.

"Eeehhh then why are you here?" Taiga frowned, "I mean, if your rich enough for maids shouldn't you be at a mansion or fancy hotel?"

"Hmmm..." Illya paused, "Why is everyone else here?"

"Oh?" Taiga paused, "Well... ah. Sakura-chan is here because she's practically Shirou's wife."

"Guh... Sensei..." Sakura muttered.

"Caster-san is Shirou's aunt, and Saber-chan and Rider-chan are her daughters."

"I see." Illya nodded, "Well then, I guess I can tell the truth then, since nobody but family is here."

"...family?" Caster asked.

"Yes... you see, the truth is... I am Emiya Kiritsugu's love child!"

"Guuuhhha?" Shirou stared.

"Love child? No way!" Taiga stared, "You're joking, right?"

"Why would someone as rich as me claim to be the love child of a traveling weirdo unless it was true?" Illya answered calmly.

"Sh-shirou, that means this girl is your sister!" Taiga whispered. "Did you know this?"

"... no, this is the first time I've heard it." Shirou deadpanned.

"Yup. Well, Onii-chan, can you take care of me?" Illya said cheerfully.

"Um... well. I guess so, Illya."

"Yay!" Illya suddenly seemed to get closer to Shirou.

"Illya...?"

"Onii-chan. I want you to talk to me like a little sister, OK?" Illya suddenly said.

"Um..." Shirou paused.

"Shirou, if she's your sister, you need to show her proper affection!" Taiga whispered.

"Umm...." He sighed, "Fine, um, Illya-neechan." He muttered.

"...ahh..." Illya's eyes sparkled. "Onii-chan!" She grabbed into his arm, "Thank you thank you!"

"Guh..."

"Awww isn't that cute." Taiga grinned.

"...yes." Sakura tried not to glare.

"I-Illyasviel! Release Shirou!" Saber nearly shouted.

----

Night came, chores were assigned and done. And another day ended.

Magic training went well. Shirou was still trying to use his magic to change things. Caster knew he wasn't suited to such magic, though it was the best he could do with the skills he had. His power was to analyze and then copy. So the first step, analyze, gave him a better start.

Sakura was putting her energy into quartz. She had more and more spare magical energy every day.

Because of the thing they did that had become habit for them.

Caster and Sakura both entered the hot bath, resting their tired bodies for the day.

"Ahh..." Sakura closed her eyes, "This is nice..."

"Yeah." Caster placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"..."

Most of the worms were dead now. Only a few remained, bound to her nerves and heart.

To remove those was something that was nearly impossible. Any normal magus would give up on such a task. But not Caster. She focused, the magic in her acting in a way beyond her abilities in life. With a thought she could execute commands and the world would obey. With one hand, she began draining the worms attatched to her spinal cord. With the other, she began a healing spell... her magic crest began to glow. This particular spell was invented by her great grandfather. Putting all her power into it. Even as the worm began to move in Sakura's body, it could not cause damage severe enough or fast enough before Caster healed it. It had to be done fast, nerve damage was sensitive, and under most circumstances, would never heal properly.

"Guh..." Sakura winced in pain... "Ca-caster..."

"Shhh..." Caster stopped, the worm was dead now. The body would soon purge the unnatural thing from it.

"That hurt... what exactly are you doing?"

"Nothing really." Caster didn't want to risk actually informing Sakura of what she was doing until she removed the final worm from her heart. "We can talk about it tomorrow, OK?"

"OK, Caster, if you say so."

She trusted her.

"..." Caster sighed, "Thank you, Sakura. I'm... sorry."

"Don't be... you've helped me out a lot, right?" Sakura gave her a large smile. "Come on, let's go to bed."


End file.
